


Secrets: Book One

by Anonymous



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sons of Anarchy, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bikers, Brotherly Love, But I save some of them, Characters die in different ways than canon, Dirty Talk, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family Drama, Feelings Realization, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Guns, Handcuffs, Humor, Jax Teller Being an Asshole, Jealousy, Juice Ortiz Lives, Juice Ortiz deserved better, Love Confessions, Motorcycles, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Olivia Teller is the little sister of Jax Teller, and the daughter of John Teller and Gemma. Unlike her brother, she’s always followed the rules and been a good girl. She does have one secret: she’s always had a crush on Juice, the club’s intelligence officer. Before Gemma and Clay can ship her off to college, she enters into a friends with benefits relationship with Juice. What was meant to be a light-hearted, summer fling ends up being so much more. Olivia finds herself caught up in the Anarchy as she struggles with her feelings, fights to keep Juice in the club's good graces, and uncovers dark family secrets.*This story is based off of season 4, however I have taken the liberty to switch around and change many details.*Starts off very smut-focused, but will get more in depth as it goes on.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Evelyn Roosevelt, Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s), Juice Ortiz/Olivia Teller, Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 146
Kudos: 60





	1. Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick reminder that Olivia Teller and my other OC creations belong to me, the characters from SOA and general premise of this story do not. Trust me, if Juicy boy belonged to me, the show would have ended a lot differently. ;)
> 
> Please don't sue me! :) <3

When Clay had Gemma’s gardener plant a cherry blossom tree outside of Olivia’s window, the last thing that he could've imagined was Juice using it to sneak into his stepdaughter’s bedroom. Olivia laid on her bed as she typed away on the brand-new laptop that her mother had given her as an eighteenth birthday present. She had two more weeks of classes before she was officially a high school graduate, and one more summer in Charming before her parents shipped her off to Arizona to go to college. She'd been working on her final English paper when she heard a light tapping on the window. Curious, she got up out of her bed to investigate, only to roll her eyes in annoyance when she saw who had come to visit her.

“I’ve been legal for one week and you’ve already stopped by and interrupted me from doing my homework three times, Ortiz.” She snapped after she had carefully opened the window enough to allow the mohawked biker to slip through.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Juice responded as he stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed soft kisses down her neck. She pulled away from his touch, sat back down onto her bed and continued to type away on her laptop.

“Come on, don’t be like that.” Juice cooed, being careful to keep his voice down. The last thing that he needed was to stir up drama with Clay and Jax for being caught in Olivia’s bedroom well after midnight. Olivia tried to play it cool, but inside her stomach, butterflies had already formed. She'd always had a thing for Juice; his tan skin, muscular body and tattoos were all incredibly sexy to her.

“This paper is due in two days; I have to finish.” She said as Juice got onto the bed, gently closed her laptop and placed it onto the bedside table.

“I’ll finish it for you.” He offered, and his mouth once again made its way to her neck. She moaned lightly as he trailed warm, wet kisses all the way down to her collarbone. She finally relinquished and allowed herself to lay down flat onto the bed while Juice got on top of her, their lips connecting the moment that her head hit the pillow.

“What are we doing here, Juice?” Olivia asked as Juice pulled away from the kiss to pay more attention to her chest. He brought down the straps of her tank top and exposed her breasts. He did not answer as his fingertips teased her nipple while his other hand was busy playing with the hem of her pajama shorts.

“We’re having fun, isn’t that what you said you wanted to do?” Juice said as his mouth engulfed her breast, his tongue teasingly swirled over her nipple, causing her to gasp. He made quick work of her pajama shorts; he discarded them across the bedroom as his hand trailed over her pussy through her underwear. He smirked to himself at how wet she already was. Olivia bit her lip and arched her back at the friction she felt as his hand rubbed against her.

“Juice, this is risky, my parents are going to hear us.” In response, he pulled her underwear to the side and ran his fingers along her tight, wet slit. The fact that she was still a virgin turned him on to no end. Having to silence her moans drove Olivia insane as her hips moved along with him, begging him to give her what she wanted without opening up her mouth to say it.

“Tell me that you want this.” Juice’s voice was low and subdued as he continued to torture her. He stroked up and down her pussy while he once again took her nipple into his mouth and released it with a loud pop. He then brought his lips up to her neck and softly bit at her skin.

“I want you, oh god please Juice.” Olivia whimpered. Juice wasted no more time as he slipped a finger inside of her, he loved how her tight pussy wrapped around it. He began to pump in and out of her body. As her hips moved faster along with him; Juice decided that she was wet enough to insert a second finger. Olivia almost blew his cover as she loudly moaned his name, causing Juice to have to smash his lips against hers to quiet her.

“You’re going to have to work with me if you don’t want to get caught, babe.” He whispered. Olivia nodded as Juice motioned for her to get up and move to the edge of the bed. He stood in front of her, ripped her panties off and brought his fingers to her entrance once again and pushed them inside of her. This new position allowed his fingers to go deeper than they had before; they roughly pushed up against her g-spot time and time again as they relentlessly pounded in and out of her. Olivia opted to cover her mouth as she did her best to stifle her moans as shock-waves of pleasure rippled through her body.

“Fuck Juice I’m so close.” Her words came out in a whispered moan as Juice’s hands moved in a circular motion, she finally lost it as his thumb came down and roughly moved back and forth against her clit. Her orgasm shook her, and coated his hand in her juices as he finger-fucked her until she was completely spent. He eagerly brought his fingers to his mouth; he craved the sweet taste of her.

“I’ll have to eat you out next time, princess.” Juice teased her while he smirked. Olivia blushed; she loved his nickname for her. He went over to her dresser and retrieved a new pair of shorts for her to put on before he climbed onto the bed next to her and reopened her laptop.

This had all begun at her eighteenth birthday party at the clubhouse. Despite openly being friends for the last two years, they had decided to keep their friends with benefits status a secret. Knowing that Clay, Gemma and Jax would never approve, they had agreed to break things off after the summer was over. Olivia did not want to think about that right now.

“Now, let’s get this paper finished.” Juice said, as he leaned back on Olivia’s headboard and gave her a cheesy grin.


	2. Schoolgirls and Biker Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia was loving the thrill and adventure of it all. Lying to her parents and sneaking around was risky, but oh so fun.

Olivia nearly choked on her bagel when her mother came downstairs and asked her how she’d slept last night. She thanked her lucky stars that neither Gemma nor Clay had heard Juice sneak in and out of her bedroom.

“Good, mom. I got the majority of my research paper done.” Gemma smiled at her daughter as she made herself a morning cup of coffee. She took a seat at the dining room table and admired Olivia. She truly was a knockout, a carbon copy of Gemma when she was her age. She had John Teller’s dark hair, and striking blue eyes just like her older brother.

Speaking of her brother, Gemma could not help but notice that her children had grown more and more distant lately. It was through no fault of their own, they were both caught up with their extremely different lives. Jax was up to his neck in club business, while he also maintained his home life with Tara and the boys. Meanwhile, Olivia had worked her butt off to make it to the top of her class, earned perfect grades throughout high school, and had now been accepted into a competitive college.

With Olivia’s time in Charming coming to an end, Gemma only hoped that the two siblings would spend more time together this summer. She decided to leave that conversation for tomorrow, as her daughter appeared to be deep in thought.

“Are you picking up Emily this morning?” Gemma inquired. Olivia nodded her head. Emily was her best friend, and the only person who knew about what was going on between her and Juice. As she checked the clock, Olivia realized that she needed to leave if she wanted to get to class on time.

“I’ll probably go to Emily’s house after school to do homework.” She had already gotten into the routine of covering her tracks, she always found an alibi for the time unaccounted for when she was with Juice.

“Tell her mom I said hello, and have a good day.” Her mother called after her as Olivia collected her things and headed for the car. What Gemma did not know was that Emily’s parents were on vacation, a thought that made Olivia smirk as she strolled down the driveway. She drove a bright red Mercedes-Benz E-Class sedan, a color that she had squealed in delight over when Clay presented it to her as a seventeenth birthday present. It was more of an annoyance now that she knew the true reason Clay had chosen the color: the firetruck red always tipped off her location to the watchful eyes of club members as they rode around Charming. Olivia got inside of the car, started the engine and pulled out her cell phone to text Emily.

_O: Are you ready? I’ll be outside your house in ten minutes._

_E: Yeah, I’m surprised you were able to wake up on time._

Olivia chuckled to herself as she drove to Emily’s house, blasting music on her car’s sound system. When she arrived, Emily was on the front porch waiting for her. Her blonde friend smirked as she opened the car door and got into the passenger seat.

“You texted me at three in the morning saying that Juice snuck in through your bedroom window, you know I’m going to need all the details, right?” Emily got straight to the point. Olivia could feel the heat buildup in her cheeks as her memories flooded back to the previous night, and she remembered the way that Juice’s touch had left her shaking and wanting more.

“He’s so spontaneous, Em. I never know when he’s going to pop up on me next.” Olivia admitted.

“That is so hot.” Emily commented as the two girls drove to school, they laughed and talked among themselves the entire way. As Olivia pulled into the parking lot of Charming high school, she felt slightly relieved that her days here were numbered.

Being the stepdaughter of the president of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club, most people knew not to mess with her. Olivia got a mixed reaction from the students at Charming high. Some were intimidated by her and avoided her completely, while others desperately tried to kindle a friendship with her in hopes of being invited to one of the infamous clubhouse parties that rocked Charming every weekend.

Emily was neither of those. She was one of very few people who had taken the time to get to know Olivia, loved her personality on its own and separated her from her affiliation with the club.

“I need you to do me a huge favor, and I promise we’ll have girl's night soon to make it up to you.” Olivia nervously tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she asked the question.

“Oh god, what now?” Emily raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

“Since your parents are out of town, I was wondering if I could leave my car parked in front of your house later...and have Juice pick me up.” Olivia hoped that her friend would say yes, as she had already run this plan by Juice last night.

“Sure, but I’m holding you to your promise for girl’s night.” Emily rolled her eyes in response as Olivia reached over to the passenger seat and hugged her friend.

After the two had said their goodbyes, Olivia’s phone vibrated in her pocket as she made her way to her locker. She already knew who it was and chuckled to herself as she checked the screen.

_JC: You’re all mine as soon as that final bell rings, princess._

Olivia decided to play with him a little bit.

_O: Ugh, my mom said I couldn’t go to Emily’s house tonight. Some family thing came up._

_JC: I know you’re messing with me, Liv. Clay just sent Jax and Opie on a two-day run. You trying to make me jealous or something?_

Before she could respond to his text message, Olivia felt a presence by her locker. She looked up and spotted Noah, a casual friend of hers. He happened to be the linebacker for Charming high’s football team, but he was not a pretentious jerk like your usual jock. He had also been her prom date the previous month. While it was a fun night of celebration with her friends, nothing had happened between them. Most likely because Clay and Jax had pulled him aside for a little conversation before they left. Despite that, he did not appear to be afraid of her stepfather and brother.

“Hey. I just wanted you to know that I got accepted into Grand Canyon.” Olivia’s eyes widened at the news that come fall, herself and Noah would be attending the same college. She gave him a surprised, yet encouraging smile.

“That’s great! I guess I’ll see you after graduation then.” She responded as she grabbed her first and second period textbooks out of her locker.

“Well, I was hoping for something a little sooner than that.” He leaned against the row of lockers and studied her reactions to him.

“What did you have in mind?” She asked, unsure if she would even have the time. Juice seemed determined to occupy every free moment that she had. Olivia loved the thrill and adventure of it all. Lying to her parents and sneaking around was risky, but oh so fun.

“Charming Badgers is having their final game of the year this Saturday, you should come, and bring Emily to.” She pondered the idea for a short moment before she replied.

“Okay, maybe we can all go out to eat after you crush the competition.” Juice would not be too upset if she ditched him to hang out with her friends for just one weekend, right?

Noah grinned, happy with her answer. “Sounds like a date! I mean, plan." He quickly corrected himself and straightened out as the homeroom bell rang, signaling to the two students that they needed to be on their way.

“I’ll see you around, Noah.” She gave him a friendly smile as she walked briskly down the hall, stepped into one of the classrooms and took a seat at her desk. She had arrived just in time for her homeroom instructor to add her name to the attendance sheet. She then remembered that she had forgotten to reply to Juice’s text message and used this opportunity to do so. She whipped out her cell phone, and her fingers graciously typed away.

_O: You caught me. We’re in luck, my mom bought my story and Emily agreed to the plan._

_JC: I’ll pick you up after church, can’t wait to fool around in between your legs again._

Olivia shivered in excitement as the bell for first period rang, she turned off her cell phone and hoped that the school day would just hurry up and end already.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Aye, Juicy boy, you all there?” Chibs attempted to get Juice’s attention, he noticed that the young member had been glued to his phone all afternoon. It was not unusual behavior, given that Juice was always on his computer, hacking into databases and tracking down people for the club. However, Chibs got the impression that this was personal, due to the way Juice beamed every time he received a new message.

“Yeah man, just catching up with an old friend.” Juice came up with a story on the spot. He turned off his phone and placed it inside of the bin outside of the meeting room. He was in an upbeat mood because he knew that soon he would be able to scoop up Olivia from her friend’s house and spend the evening with her. He even considered picking up dinner and a movie before he went to get her, just because they were only hooking up did not exclude him from showing some effort. She was still Jax Teller’s baby sister, and that title demanded respect.

He was not looking to pressure her into having sex with him either. If Olivia saw him as worthy enough to be her first, he was not going to argue with her. However, he decided to allow her to be the one to initiate that conversation. As much as he wanted to fuck her senseless, he made a mental note that their time together mainly focused on her pleasure.

“Does this old friend happen to be a woman; you haven’t been showing the crows much love lately.” Chibs questioned further, completely unaware of the situation that he crept up against. For all he knew, Juice’s behavior indicated that he had a new girlfriend whom he had yet to introduce to the club.

“Something like that, nothing serious brother.” Juice responded as the two entered into church. As Juice took his seat at the table, it took all of his willpower to focus on Clay’s voice and not daydream about the girl who would soon leave soft kisses all over him.

______________________________________________________________________________

School seemed to have dragged on endlessly today, but Olivia had finally made it. She now watched t.v. in Emily’s living room, her foot nervously tapped against the floor. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone buzzed, which caused Emily to sarcastically groan.

_JC: I’m down the street. Sorry for taking so long, your dad wouldn’t stop talking. I’ll see you soon, princess._

“Is he coming?” Emily asked, she flipped back and forth between reality t.v. channels and soap operas.

“Yeah, apparently Clay held him up.” Olivia responded as she fiddled with her shirt. She looked forward to revealing to Juice the lingerie set that she wore underneath her clothing.

“Your stepdad’s a cock-block even without realizing you’re about to get stuffed.” Olivia turned to her confidant with a horrified expression on her face at that lewd comment.

“You’re so gross sometimes, you know that?” She replied as Emily shrugged her shoulders.

Emily opened up a bag of potato chips and stretched herself out on the couch when the doorbell rang. “You going to answer the door for your boyfriend?” She said with a snicker.

Olivia felt the anticipation build up inside of her stomach as she walked towards the front door. She only unfolded her arms to grip onto the doorknob. All of the nervousness faded away the moment she laid her eyes on Juice, the smell of him being the first thing to hit her. His scent was a combination of her favorite cologne and weed, two aromas that surprisingly complimented one another. His tight black t-shirt gripped onto his defined chest, his kutte left his nicely toned arms on full display. God had certainly spent a little extra time on him, Olivia thought to herself as she stared up into his beautiful, pouty brown eyes.

“Hey, princess.” The words melted off of Juice’s tongue in a flirtatious manner as he wasted no time putting his hands on either side of Olivia’s face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her entire body went numb as she leaned into him and savored his taste like it was the last time.

“Jesus, you two are making me feel like the nurse from Romeo and Juliet.” Olivia felt Juice smile against her lips as a reaction to Emily’s comment before he broke the kiss to acknowledge the blonde girl who had just watched them make out like star-crossed lovers.

“It’s good to see you to, Em.” He replied as Olivia caught a glimpse of a grin at the edges of her friend’s mouth.

“Thank you again for doing this.” Olivia said to Emily as Juice pulled her towards him and left kisses on her temple. He could not keep his hands or mouth off of her.

“Just make sure to wrap it up.” Emily was all jokes tonight.

“Will do. You ready, Liv?” Juice asked. Olivia nodded, she made sure that her car keys were in her bag as she waved goodbye to Emily before being swept away by Juice.

Emily had never witnessed Olivia so smitten over a guy, and that made her feel tense. Things were light and fun now, but she already envisioned the heartbreak that would surely follow when summer ended.


	3. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice slumped back down onto the couch, pulling her up next to him and planting a firm kiss to her lips, the two lovers enjoying the taste of each other that lingered on their mouths. They were panting as they snuggled up against one another, enjoying the quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Olivia enjoy their evening together. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Emily has a surprise visitor.

“Jax and Ope aren’t around, but just to be safe we’re going to take the back roads to my place.” Juice vocalized as his grip on Olivia’s hand tightened briefly before he released her as the pair neared his Harley-Davidson that was conveniently parked behind Emily’s house. He reached for his helmet that dangled from the left handlebar of the Dyna and gave it to her. He intently watched her as she placed it onto her head and fastened it into place. Her safety was his number one priority.

“It’s been a while since I’ve ridden on your back.” Olivia remarked, she herself was no stranger to motorcycles. Prior to receiving her car, she had relied heavily on her brother for rides if Clay or Gemma were unavailable to drive her somewhere.

She reminisced on two years prior, when she had nonchalantly asked Clay if maybe Juice could pick her up. That was back when he was still a prospect, and for whatever reason, Clay had said yes. Juice climbed onto his bike in one fluid motion and turned to her.

“Hop on, baby girl.” His voice was low and sensual.

She obeyed and mounted herself behind him. She latched onto his chiseled body and pushed herself closer to the warmth that radiated off of him. Only seconds later she heard the thundering roar of his motorcycle and the lovebirds took off as dusk settled in over the little town of Charming, California.

_________________________________________________________________________

Juice had Olivia pinned up against his front door the moment it closed behind her; he roughly brushed his lips against hers before she could utter a single word. She accepted him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lightly bit down onto her lower lip. He traced the tip of his tongue over the outline of her mouth. Olivia gently massaged her tongue against his as she got accustomed to the sensation of French kissing.

Suddenly, Olivia’s gravity shifted as her feet left the floor, Juice had picked her up and he carried her bridal style to his couch. He sat down onto it with her still in his arms, Olivia positioned herself so that she was now straddling him. Their lips met again in a passionate frenzy as Juice ran his hands up and down Olivia’s body, feeling every inch of her curves. His rough hands found a home gripped onto her perfectly round ass, he groaned as his mouth traveled from her lips to her neck.

“Baby, you’re going to leave a mark.” Olivia’s words came out as a breathy moan as Juice sucked on her neck, he bit down hard enough to leave a moderate teeth mark before he licked right over it.

“Then take some of these clothes off, so I can have more options of where to leave hickeys on you.” He growled; his eyes were filled with lust. Olivia leaned back and made direct eye contact with him as her hands moved to the ends of her shirt and slowly lifted it over her head. She tossed it over her shoulder somewhere onto Juice’s floor.

“You like what you see?” She teased; she already knew the answer. Her bra was nothing more than a little piece of red fabric, lacey and provocative as they come. Juice felt like the luckiest goddamn man in the world, he certainly did not deserve her.

“Holy shit, you’re so beautiful.” He uttered as he eagerly motioned for her to lay down on the couch while he got on top of her. He unbuttoned her jeans, he needed to know if her panties matched. As the denim rolled down her thighs, he was delighted to discover that they indeed, did match.

He sucked in his breath as he took in the sight of her gorgeous figure, her eyes attentive to his every move. Olivia sat up and let her hands run underneath his shirt, indicating that she wanted him to remove it. He obliged and ripped the material off of his well-built physique as he leaned over her. He captured her lips into a kiss. She was so enthralled with him, his brown skin, his reaper tattoos and his intoxicatingly good scent.

His hands rested on her hips as his mouth ventured downwards and nibbled at her cleavage. She shuddered as he left soft butterfly kisses down her stomach and upper thighs and stopped at his final destination. He brushed his lips against her clothed pussy and looked up into her eyes to see her reaction.

“Do you want me to eat you out, princess?” The hushed tone of his voice sounded so polite, almost inappropriately tame for their current state of affairs. Olivia bit her lip as she nodded at him to continue, which caused Juice to snicker.

“No, I want to hear you say it.” A part of him got off every time he heard this little virgin beg for him to make her cum. She writhed underneath him; Juice had ignited a fire inside of her that desperately needed to be extinguished.

“Please touch me...with your tongue.” She gave in, she needed him now more than ever.

“Take that fucking bra off.” He demanded as he tore her panties away, Olivia reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, which left her completely exposed to him. Juice spread her legs apart, at long last he brought his mouth to her aching slit. He generously slid his tongue across her soaking wet pussy before he specifically honed in on her clit and slipped a finger inside of her.

He moved his finger in a slow, steady rhythm as his tongue did a constant figure-eight across her clit, which caused Olivia to push her hips away from him at the sudden stimulation. Juice’s free hand clamped onto her waist and held her in position.

“Ah-ah, no running away from me, princess.” He teased as Olivia loosened up her muscles, she had started to lose herself in the sensations of what Juice was doing to her body.

“Juan, please...” She whined as he removed his finger, only to replace it with his tongue. It switched places with his hand, as his thumb now rubbed against her clit as his tongue shot in and out of her body. She could feel vibrations as he moaned into her pussy, he lifted his head up so that his tongue could lap up all of her juices before he continued on with his torture.

“You taste so fucking good.” He was just as lost in this as she was as a giant bulge formed in his pants. He was not sure how much more of this he could take, all he could think about was how he could easily unbuckle his pants and be inside of her in seconds. _'I need to control myself.’_ He thought. He focused his attention back on pleasing her and ignored his rock-hard cock that begged to be released.

Olivia arched her back, she moved her hips up and down and guided his tongue back and forth across her folds. He brought his hand back up and drilled two fingers in and out of her tight pussy. He moved his mouth up and kissed and bit at her upper thighs. His fingers went inside of her so deeply, his palm smacked against her.

“God fucking damnit!” Olivia screamed, this time not having to hold back as she cried out in ecstasy. Juice switched between his mouth and his hands, he gave her a new sensation against her clit and inside of her, and he built her up to the brink of orgasm and then changed his tactic. He knew exactly which buttons to press, how to get her addicted to his touch.

The earth might as well have stopped spinning on its axis as Olivia reached her climax. Juice felt her tighten around his fingers as she broke into pieces underneath him.

“That’s it baby girl, come on, cum for me.” Juice cooed, he coaxed her through it. He had finally stopped teasing her and started going full force until her vision was blurry and she momentarily forgot where she was.

When all was said and done, she laid there for a moment and caught her breath. Her lover appeared to be pleased with himself as he gently massaged her thighs. When she had collected herself enough to look into his eyes, she noticed that the expression in them was primal.

“Get up.” She commanded. He looked confused, but he did as he was told. When Olivia sank to her knees in front of him, Juice understood what her intentions were. He watched like a hawk as she unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and brought them down to his feet. He cautiously stepped out of them as she pulled down his boxers and his cock sprung free. She was taken back by his size; he was both long and wide.

“Babe, you don’t have to.” Juice longed for Olivia to wrap her lips around his cock, but he also did not want her to feel like she owed him anything.

“I want this, just talk me through it.” She said as her tongue delicately flicked across the tip.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

Emily was sprawled out on the couch watching The Bachelor when her doorbell rang for the second time that night. Her breath hitched as she looked through the peephole and saw who was standing outside on her porch.

“Hey, Kip.” She did her best to appear unconcerned as Half-sack awkwardly smiled at her, hands in his pockets. He was the new prospect, and super-hot. Whenever Emily spent time at the clubhouse with Olivia, her eyes always lingered on him.

“Hey, Em. Is Olivia here? I just got off work and Clay asked me to check on her before I went home.” As he asked the question, Emily could tell by his mannerisms that he was not enthralled with the menial task.

' _Shit_.' She thought to herself as she scanned her brain for a way to cover Olivia’s absence.

“She just went to the store to get snacks. If you want, I’ll let her know to text you to confirm that she’s alright.” She did not have long to pat herself on the back for her quick response before Kip’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Uh, her car is parked right outside. Did she walk to the store?” Emily was now caught in the midst of her lie, with no way out in sight.

“Okay, I lied. She’s with a guy, but it’s really not a big deal and Clay does not have to know.” Her response was slightly panicked as Kip nervously scratched his head, unsure of how-to proceed.

“Well who’s the guy?” Kip inquired. There was no way in hell Emily was about to reveal that information. All of a sudden, a better idea came to her.

“You know, my parents are gone for the week. Normally I would be hanging out with Olivia, but since she’s with her friend...I’m all by myself here.” Her voice sounded warm, sexy and inviting as she slowly ran her finger down Kip’s chest, she knew exactly what she was doing. Her heart pounded, but he would never know that.

“Emily...” He had caught on to her seduction, and loved every moment of it. She took that opportunity to grasp onto Kip’s shirt, pulled him inside of her home and slammed the door behind them.

______________________________________________________________________________

“That’s it, baby girl. Suck my dick just like that.” Juice instructed Olivia as his hand rested softly on the back of her head and gently guided her mouth up and down on his cock. Her cheeks were like a suction cup around him as her mouth produced more saliva to accommodate its guest. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, her gag reflex had only recently begun to subside. Juice was being careful not to thrust his hips and push his length any deeper into her mouth. As his body was consumed with pleasure, Juice started talking, not knowing what else to do with himself.

“You think I didn’t catch on to that shit you used to pull back in the day, Liv? I knew what you were up to...oh shit.” His words were knocked out of him as Olivia slowly took more of his length into her mouth. After he had collected himself, he continued to speak.

“When your dad made me pick you up from school. The way you would press your chest up against me before I started my bike...you naughty little girl, teasing the fuck out of me. This is your punishment.”

Olivia whimpered around Juice’s cock before she pulled her head back, a long string of saliva connected her lips to the tip of his dick. Juice pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face as he lovingly looked down at the beautiful girl who was intent on pleasing him.

She brought her mouth back up to his cock and flicked her tongue across the tip of it, which caused Juice to hiss. She engulfed him into her mouth once again, this time she used her hand to squeeze and pump the part of him that she did not yet have the skills to reach. She gently massaged his balls with her other hand, and by the curses and groans that she heard, she assumed that she was doing a good job.

“Fuck, Liv. You’re about to make me...oh shit.” His hips moved urgently as his climax neared, there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Olivia stayed still as she allowed him to fuck her mouth, she held her breath to prevent herself from gagging while she gripped onto his thigh for support. Soon enough, he pulled out of her mouth and began to furiously jerk himself off.

“Where do you want it baby, your tits?” Juice asked as Olivia smirked and opened up her mouth wide. Juice’s surprise at her response took a backseat to his need to cum as he thrusted into her mouth and shot his load all the way down her throat. He gripped onto her hair as he did so, he made sure she took it all in her mouth. She felt his legs shake as the warm, salty flavor of his cum erupted onto her taste buds. His cock exited her mouth for the final time as she swallowed every last drop of his seed.

Juice slumped back down onto the couch, pulled her up next to him and planted a firm kiss to her lips. The two lovers enjoyed the taste of each other that lingered on their mouths. They panted as they snuggled up against one another and enjoyed the quiet.

“The food is probably cold.” He was the first one to break the silence.

“You brought food?” Olivia responded as she began to redress herself.

“Of course. I’d be a real dick to ask you to come over here and not feed you, babe.” Juice chuckled. As Olivia stood in front of him with her ass to his face, he grabbed onto her upper thighs and kissed the exposed skin below her underwear before she pulled her jeans up. She smiled to herself as she leaned over, picked his t-shirt and pants up off of the floor and tossed them to him.

“We can always heat it up, that’s what ovens are for.” Olivia said as Juice buckled his pants and threw his t-shirt on.

“I’ll go do that. You can put whatever you want on the t.v., even if it’s a corny chick-flick.” Juice stood up, kissed her on the cheek and headed into the kitchen. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she watched him walk away, a knot formed in her stomach as she realized the gravity of the situation that she had gotten herself into.

Now fully dressed, she sat down and searched through Netflix for a movie to take her mind off of the feeling of dread that built up in her core. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she felt relieved when she checked the screen and discovered that it was only Emily.

_E: Kip came by to check up on you, Clay sent him. Don’t worry, he doesn’t know that you’re with Juice and he’s not going to say anything. I’ll let you know when Kip is gone and JC can bring you here to pick up your car._

_O: OMG, what did you tell him?_

_E: We’ll talk about that when I see you._

_O: Enjoy yourself. I know that you’ve got a massive crush on Half-sack._

She put her phone down and switched on the first movie she saw, a romantic comedy. A few moments later Juice came out with the food. He peaked at the t.v. screen as he laid the plates down on the living room table and laughed when he saw what movie was playing.

“Guess I spoke the chick-flick into existence, huh?” He joked with her as he sat back down and wrapped an arm around her.

“It’s only been playing for a minute or so, we can pick another movie.” Olivia offered. She decided to brush away her negative thoughts and leave the pain for its due date.

“No, this is perfect.” Juice said. Little did she know, his words had a double meaning.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

Emily let out a loud sigh as she rolled off of Kip. She laid down next to him as they basked in the aftermath of their orgasms. Kip rested his hand on his forehead, he felt very grateful that Clay had sent him to her house.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you felt this way sooner, Em?” They both stared up at the ceiling.

“Don't know...guess I was just waiting for the right moment.” She replied as she turned towards him.

“Well, you found it.” He smiled as he lightly kissed her forehead.

“Promise me you won’t say anything...about Olivia.” Emily’s facial expression appeared to be more serious as she changed the subject.

“She’s safe, right?” He had to make sure, otherwise he knew that Clay would have his head.

“Of course.” Her no-hesitation response put him at ease.

“Then it’s our secret.” He answered. Emily grinned as she leaned over and pecked his lips. This evening had taken an unexpected yet exciting turn for her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Olivia hoped that both her parents would be asleep when she unlocked the front door of her house and stepped inside, unfortunately for her Clay was wide awake. He was seated at the dining room table, smoking a cigar while he flipped through a newspaper. Thankfully, only the hallway light was on, it seeped into the dining room but kept the atmosphere dim enough so that Clay did not notice the hickey on Olivia’s neck.

“It’s late, Liv. I was getting ready to call to see if you were spending the night at Emily’s.” He made an over-dramatic wave of his hands as he looked between her and the clock.

“Sorry, dad. I guess I just lost track of time.” She attempted to walk straight past him, but he continued to speak to her.

“You should’ve called me and I would have had one of the guys follow behind you. I don’t like you driving around late at night by yourself.” She had to fight not to roll her eyes in response, Juice had just escorted her home, and he trailed her car on his bike.

“I won’t let it happen again.” She kept her final comment short and sweet as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

She had final exams coming up next week that she needed to study for, but all she could think about was Juice.


	4. It's A Game, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sighed as she plopped down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe she should not have lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia Teller can get away with A LOT
> 
> But not everything...

“Juan! What the hell is wrong with you? Stop it!” Olivia struggled to get the words out through fits of laughter.

The rest of the week had passed and it was now Saturday. The football game that Noah invited her to was tonight, meanwhile her brother and Opie were scheduled to return home from their run shortly. Olivia and Emily were spending the afternoon at the clubhouse before the rest of the Sons left to handle club business and meet up with Jax.

Juice had somehow managed to sneak Olivia into his dorm room, for what she assumed would be a heated make out session. Imagine her surprise when he started tickling her.

“You’re looking like you love this, princess.” Juice teased as his fingertips ran up and down Olivia’s stomach. He had to admit to himself that she looked absolutely beautiful with her head thrown all the way back as she cackled with a giant smile on her face.

“I’m going to get you back for this, I swear to god Ortiz!” She must have not been as angry as she thought, because the moment he leaned down to kiss her, her body went limp as she immediately kissed him back. She moaned against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around him, she never wanted him to leave her. Juice’s hands found their way to her butt as he lightly grinded his hips against hers and savored the moment. A sudden knock on the door snapped them both back into reality.

“Juice! We’re out in five, brother!” It was Happy’s voice on the other side. Olivia pouted as Juice stroked her face.

“I got to go, princess. What are you doing later?” She thought for a moment before she responded to him.

“I have a lot of studying that I need to catch up on.” Olivia felt a slight sting in her gut as she lied to him, she did not want to tell him that she would be accompanied by another guy tonight. Although her and Juice were both technically single, Olivia knew that she herself would rather not know if he spent time with other woman in the next three months. They had yet to have the conversation about whether or not they would be exclusive to one another during this situation-ship.

“Sorry, I know that I’ve been a distraction lately.” Juice said. He squeezed her shoulder before he let himself up off of the bed. Olivia watched him as he grabbed his kutte that was draped over the chair and threw it over his shoulders. He adjusted it until it fit him perfectly.

“A very welcome distraction.” She replied as Juice grinned while he leaned down to kiss her one final time. He broke away from her and neared the door.

“Wait a couple minutes until we clear out before you leave my dorm.” He suggested to her before he exited the room. She sighed as she plopped down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe she should not have lied, maybe she should have just told him the truth about Noah. It’s not like there was anything going on between her and the jock, they were only friends.

Not friends with benefits. Just friends.

Olivia laid there for a few moments until the clubhouse was quiet. Once she was sure that the guys were gone, she slowly crept out of Juice’s room. She looked around for Emily and Kip, but they were nowhere to be found. ‘ _They must be making out in a dark corner somewhere_ ’ she thought and snickered to herself.

Olivia needed to kill a little time, so she decided to go and pester her mother. She stepped outside of the clubhouse and made her way across the parking lot. She softly knocked on the door that lead into Gemma’s office.

“Come in.” Her mother called out. When Olivia entered, she was shuffling through paperwork inside of the bottom drawer of her desk. Upon seeing her, she gave up on the task.

“Hey, baby.” Gemma greeted her with a smile. Olivia said her hellos before she sank down onto the office couch and twirled her fingers through her hair in boredom. Gemma caught on to this and decided to share some news with her daughter that would surely cheer her up, or so she thought.

“I invited your brother to the football game tonight, thought it might be good for you two to spend some quality time together.” Olivia groaned at the news and shook her head in opposition.

“Mom! I don’t need a babysitter everywhere that I go, I’m an adult now!” The way that Clay and Gemma insisted on watching her every move got on her nerves.

“This is not about keeping an eye on you. When is the last time that you and Jax had a real conversation?” Gemma had that look in her eyes as she responded.

“I... don’t know.” Olivia acknowledged that it had been a long time since her and Jax were close, she always assumed that it was normal for siblings to drift apart.

“If you can’t even remember the last time, then that’s a problem.” Gemma smirked; Olivia’s response had proven her right.

“Why do I always have to bend over backwards for Jax? If something came up with the club, or Tara, he would ditch me in a heartbeat!” Olivia felt a pain emerging in her chest from her own words. Gemma stood up from her desk and sat down on the couch next to her daughter. She tucked a few stray strands of hair behind Olivia’s ear.

“That is not true, and Jax assured me that he would be there to see you.” Gemma said, her voice had become much more subdued.

“Great.” Olivia replied shortly as she defiantly crossed her arms over her chest.

“Don’t you wish that you had been given the opportunity to spend time with Thomas before he passed away? Or your father?” Olivia looked her mother in the eyes at the mention of her brother who had died before she was born.

Gemma liked to call Olivia her “miracle baby” because she was born only one week shy of the anniversary of Thomas’s death, in perfect health. ‘ _I wasn’t enough of a miracle to stop John Teller from riding straight into a semi_.’ Olivia thought to herself, she would never dare state a comment like that out loud.

“Of course, I do, but I don’t understand how any of that is relevant.” Olivia spoke softly. She did not like to think about John Teller, the few childhood memories that she had of him were beginning to escape her as she got older.

“Liv, soon enough you’ll be in Arizona. For the remainder of your time here, I truly hope that you don’t forget about what’s really important. Your family is everything, baby.” Olivia’s anger subsided, she felt how sincere her mother’s words were.

“I won’t forget, mom. I’ll see you later.” She hugged Gemma and then stood up to let herself out of the office.

“Enjoy yourself!” Gemma vocalized with a wink.

Olivia had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

______________________________________________________________________________

Things were already revved up when Olivia and Emily arrived at the football field. Almost the entire town of Charming was there. Students, teachers, and townsfolk alike were settled in for the big game. Olivia’s eyes focused on the cheerleading squad as they warmed up on the field, her lips pressed together and her eyes narrowed in annoyance when she spotted the cheer captain.

Her name was Evelyn Roosevelt, and she was the daughter of Rita and Eli Roosevelt. Just like Olivia, she was an absolutely stunning girl. She had smooth, rich brown skin, big eyes and luscious curly hair. Given that her father was the town sheriff, and Olivia’s stepfather was the Sons of Anarchy president, it was no surprise that the two girls were rivals. If Olivia jumped, Evelyn jumped higher. If Evelyn tried to make a statement, Olivia made it her personal mission to outdo her. It had been this way since preschool and had not slowed down since.

Evelyn noticed her as well and smirked to herself as she called off the warmup. She made her way towards them with a mischievous grin plastered across her face. Olivia maintained a tough stance as she approached, Evelyn’s skirt bounced up and down as she swayed her hips.

“Here we go.” Emily muttered under her breath.

“Well, if it isn’t the biker princess. You here to watch the game or be a lookout for your brother while he does something shady behind the bleachers?” Olivia chuckled at Evelyn’s over-the-top show of her hands on her hips, pom-poms sticking out and attentive.

“Shady as in storming into the clubhouse under the false pretense of a fire and damaging our property? Oh, wait... that was your father.” Olivia snapped back at her.

“Yeah, because a few smashed picture frames are the worst thing to happen in this town, give me a break.” Emily observed Olivia seethe at Evelyn’s comment, and quickly stepped in between the two girls.

“Alright, I think you both have said enough.” Emily chimed in.

“No, I don’t think we have.” Olivia said with a wicked tone in her voice. Emily prepared herself to break up a cat-fight when Olivia abruptly switched her tune.

“Myself, Emily, Noah, and a few other guys from the team are going to the Melting Pot after the game. Why don’t you join us?” Evelyn’s nose crinkled in disbelief that Olivia would invite her anywhere, but slowly, her facial expression lightened up.

“Sure.” A one-word response was all she could muster in her state of shock.

“Wonderful. See you later.” Olivia replied as she pulled herself and Emily away before the conversation could take anymore sudden turns.

“Did you really just invite Evelyn Roosevelt to hang out with us? Don’t you two, like, hate each other?” Emily questioned once they were out of earshot.

“The high school drama that’s been going on between us is juvenile. I guess I’m just being reflective, choosing to decide which battles are worth fighting and which ones aren’t.” Olivia shrugged her shoulders as she answered.

“I am so proud of you.” Emily beamed at her friend.

“Is that Olivia Teller?!” The voice, painfully sarcastic, rang through her eardrums. She did not have to guess for one second who it belonged to as she turned around and faced her big brother.

“Jax!” She called out as she skipped towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace. As upset as she may have originally been, she could not deny that it felt good to see him.

“Jesus Liv, when did you get so grown up?” Jax asked after she had relinquished her grip on him.

“Don't know, ask mom.” She said as she smiled up at him.

That smile faded rather quickly when she peaked over Jax’s shoulder and realized that he had brought company. Specifically, the entire club except for Piney and Clay.

Opie, Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Happy, Kozik, Kip and most especially...Juan Carlos Ortiz.

Olivia’s heart dropped as Juice gave her an evil smirk. He knew that she had been dishonest with him earlier, and now he was curious to discover why.

Jax waved goodbye to his fellow club members as he put an arm around Olivia’s shoulder and walked away with her, he wanted to spend some alone time with his little sister. Emily took that opportunity to stroll towards Kip and initiate a conversation with him.

Olivia and Jax took a seat on the front row of the bleachers. Evelyn and the rest of the cheerleading squad had begun their performance, which meant that the game would be starting momentarily.

“How are Abel and Thomas?” She inquired about her nephews.

“Abel’s a goddamn ball of energy, just like you were. Thomas is a good baby, he’s more like Tara.” Jax fiddled with his rings as he responded to her.

“What you really mean is that Abel is more like you. I was always the good one.” Olivia said, which caused Jax to snort.

“You only behaved when Gemma was watching. Soon as she got distracted, you turned into a little terror.” He replied.

‘ _Oh, if only you knew what I’ve been up to_.’ Olivia thought to herself.

“I know that Tara is working crazy hours, and the club has been at its wits end lately. If you ever need a babysitter for the boys, I would love to spend some time with them before I leave.” She offered, having decided to take her mother’s advice to keep her family close.

“I would really appreciate that, Liv.” Jax, for once, appeared to be content.

All of a sudden, Olivia could hear shouts coming from behind her. She looked over to see that the Charming Badgers were making their way onto the field, as well as the members of the opposing team. Noah came out with them, looking pumped in his football uniform. His eyes scanned over the bleachers, and he smiled when he saw Olivia. He briskly made his way over to her, erring on the side of caution when he realized that Jax was with her.

“This little punk has got a lot of balls.” Jax practically barked, and earned himself a playful smack from Olivia.

“Hey Liv, we still on for the Melting Pot tonight?” Noah asked her confidently, arms clasped behind his body.

“Don’t think that you’re taking her anywhere if Badgers don’t win tonight.” Jax answered for her with a tight-lipped, almost aggressive smile.

“Yes Noah. I’ll be there with Emily and Evelyn.” Olivia made it clear to her brother that this was not a one-on-one date.

“Cool. I think Jake and Tyler are going to tag-along to. It’s uh...nice to see you again, Jax.” Noah apprehensively extended his arm towards him. Olivia’s brother chuckled to himself before he roughly shook the jock’s hand.

“You've got a game to play, kid.” Jax said. Olivia nodded at Noah, which signaled to him that their plans for later were in good standing before he joined his team members on the field.

“That jock is going to hurt himself trying to impress you.” Olivia nearly jumped when she heard Juice’s voice come from behind her. She had not detected him a few minutes earlier when he took a seat above them on the bleachers.

 _‘So, this is why she lied to me, so she could entertain some football player? We’ll see about that_.’ Juice thought to himself, he grinned as an idea formed in his mind.

The rest of the club members circled around them now. Emily and Kip sat down on the other side of Olivia. With everyone in a close proximity, Jax decided to make an announcement.

“How do you guys all feel about dinner at the Melting Pot after this game is over?” Jax had a smug look on his face.

‘ _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no_.' Olivia thought to herself.

“Jax, that is really not necessary...-” Olivia was cut off as the guys unanimously decided that it was a great idea.

“Don’t worry, Liv. We’ll get a booth on the other side of the restaurant; your boyfriend won’t even know we’re there.” Jax slyly reassured her with a playful grin on his face.


	5. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia felt as though she might implode right then and there. In one hand, she was outraged at his sudden bravery to come onto her like this. In the other, she was ecstatic to know that he cared about her enough to. There was only one way to quench the opposing feelings of resistance and temptation swarming through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia sure knows how to get herself into a sticky situation.

Whenever there was an event in Charming, the Melting Pot was the place to be afterwards. As she and her friends entered into the bar-restaurant, Olivia instantly recognized many faces that had been at the game. The group waited in the lobby for a few minutes until a hostess approached them.

“How many?” She asked. Noah took a quick head count.

“Six.” He responded promptly.

“Table or booth?”

“Booth.”

“Right this way.”

Olivia slid into the booth first, she wanted to be as far out of her brother and Juice’s eyesight as she could be, whenever they decided to show up. The fact that she had not heard the roar of their motorcycles immediately after they had arrived had given her hope that maybe they would just leave her alone. Noah sat down next to her, followed by Evelyn. Emily sat across from her, with Jake in the middle and Tyler off to the side.

“Noah killed it in the last few minutes. Did you see the way that he tackled that quarterback? My boy!” Jake complimented his friend; the guys were all in a spectacular mood after reigning victorious in the game. Noah humbly waved his hand, he leaned back in his seat as he read over the menu.

“I think that I threw my back out.” He grumbled, still with a grin on his face, as he brought an arm around Olivia.

“You’ll have plenty of time to rest now.” Olivia said to him. She adjusted herself so that Noah’s hold did not reach any farther down than the middle of her back.

“You kidding me? I got to practice; college football is no joke.” He responded to her while he puffed his chest out. Noah had passing grades, but it was his athletic expertise that had landed him a scholarship at Grand Canyon.

“I'm pretty sure that you can lay-low for a couple of weeks.” Emily intercepted, her eyes narrowed at Noah and Olivia. She could see his subtle body language towards her, and Olivia had not resisted him at all. Emily came to the conclusion that her friend allowed this to occur in order to throw her brother’s radar off of the guy that she was really seeing. Still, she played a dangerous game.

“Well I’m done with cheerleading for good.” Evelyn commented, eyes already on the dessert menu.

“Oh yeah, and what are you planning to do once we graduate?” Tyler, who was sitting directly across from her, perked himself up as he asked the question.

“I... don’t know.” She admitted. Evelyn was under a lot of pressure at home, Eli and Rita constantly brought it up to her that she had not yet chosen a solid career path. It made her feel self-conscious that Olivia seemed to have it all together, which is why she lashed out at her. Wasn’t the sheriff’s daughter supposed to have her life more under control than the biker princess?

“You’ll figure something out that’s right for you, I’ve seen your confidence.” Olivia reassured her, surprised herself that for once Evelyn did not have a sassy remark.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m not going to a fancy school either. I’ll be spending the next two years at community college.” Emily added.

A pretty young waitress came up to their table and took their orders. When she left, the friends continued to chat among themselves.

A guttural, thunderous sound broke the conversation, which caused Olivia’s eyes to dart towards the window. She held her breath and anxiously fidgeted with her silverware when she saw that Jax and the other club members had arrived. She watched them as they laid their helmets down onto the handlebars of their bikes and made their way into the restaurant.

“Is it true that your brother threw an ATF agent through a barbershop window? I've heard the rumors, but that still sounds pretty crazy.” Jake questioned Olivia as a curious smirk took over his mouth.

“Yes...it is.” She replied with a sigh and rolled her eyes. Noah gulped, but still kept his confident demeanor intact.

Olivia could now see Jax along with the others as they took their seats at the bar, of course. Jax noticed her first and quickly observed Noah, who boldly had his arm wrapped around her. Jax decided that he needed to get a few words in, and walked towards the high-schoolers with an enigmatic smile on his face.

Olivia clenched her fists under the table as he neared them. He was doing his signature badass walk, with his hands in his pockets, the one that signaled trouble.

“Hope you plan on paying for my little sister’s meal. Actually, now that I think of it, all three of you should be treating these ladies.” Jax started off. He placed his hands down flat onto the table and leaned over the group. He directed his eyes sternly at Noah.

Noah said something in response, but Olivia did not hear him because her focus was caught up in something else. Evelyn had eyed up her brother like a Christmas present, and her body was subliminally turned towards him. She giggled at what Jax had to say, and her laugh had a higher pitch than usual. As she watched Evelyn swoon over her brother, it made Olivia want to gag. She never understood why any and every woman in this town was willing to drop her panties for him.

After all, this was the same Jax Teller that did everything in his power to scare off any boy that dared to come near her. The same Jax Teller that made Olivia cry when she was just six years old because he had managed to convince her that she was adopted. The same Jax Teller that would chase her around the house with gross bugs that he had found outside because he knew that she was terrified of them, or hog the bathroom when she had been running late for school.

“Liv, you okay?” Jax’s voice brought her back. She blinked a couple times, surprised that she had gotten so lost in thought.

“Yeah.” She responded, and chuckled. Jax reached into his pocket and pulled out enough cash to pay for everyone’s meals and set the money down onto the table. Olivia inferred that whatever conversation had gone on between Noah and Jax while she was distracted had been a good one.

“I’ll still be watching.” He reminded the three jocks before he headed back over to the bar.

He was not the only one.

As the food came out, and the night went on, Olivia felt Juice’s eyes on her like a goddamn hawk, ready to swoop down onto its prey. She had been caught red-handed in this lie, and she felt the tension every time that Noah flirted with her or gave her a subtle touch.

At one point, she excused herself to use the restroom. ‘ _What the hell am I doing_?’ She thought to herself as she fixed her hair and reapplied her lip-gloss. The way that she felt about Juice, combined with their situation, made things extremely complicated.

The door opened and shut once behind her. She thought nothing of it until she heard a latch being engaged, locking the door. She turned around and was immediately startled to see that it was Juice who had followed her. He was incredibly vexed; which made him sexier than he already was, if that was even possible. His stance was dominant; chin up, chest out and shoulders back.

“What are you doing in here? This is the women’s bathroom, you know.” Olivia stood her ground even though she felt a cold shiver run through her system. She was not sure if it was from excitement or fear.

“It hurt my ego a little bit, watching you push up on that jock all night.” Juice completely ignored her question; he was too busy as he eyed up her body like a horny teenager.

“He has a name. It’s Noah, and he’s just my friend.” She retorted. 

Juice chuckled at that; his laughter had a sinister undertone. “I’m just your friend, and that doesn’t stop me, now does it, princess?”

Olivia hated the fact that she was getting turned on as he slowly moved closer to her. He had invaded her privacy, acted like a huge jerk, and yet her panties were soaked. “Juice...”

“Do you let him touch you, the way that you let me touch you?” He stood directly in front of her now, so close that her back was pressed up against the wall. He leaned over her and laid the palm of his hand flat against the wall next to her head.

“No, you’re the only guy that’s ever...-” She could not bring herself to finish the sentence as Juice placed his fingertips on her chin, lifted her head up and flicked his tongue across her neck, and then her ear.

“Finger-fucked that ridiculously tight, wet cunt until you were screaming and squirting all over my hand?” He whispered into her ear, that statement sent chills throughout her entire body.

“Juice!” She froze and gave him a wide-eyed stare, shocked at how extremely vulgar he was being. He slowly trailed his fingers up her thigh, coming dangerously close to her underwear before he slid them back down, causing Olivia to suck in her breath.

“You going to let me touch you right now? Make you cum for me in this bathroom while everyone is outside, with no idea of what’s going on? This is a little risky even for us, princess.” His breath was hot against her as he spoke. He then started to kiss and lightly suck on her neck, he mainly focused on the hickey that he had previously left. It had faded considerably, something he was not too pleased about.

“Juice stop, I’ve been hiding that shit all week and you’re going to make it worse.” She softly pushed his chest away from her until he brought his eyes up to meet with hers. Normally chocolate brown, they were nearly black with lust.

Looking at her, Juice realized that Olivia looked distressed. The emotions that played out on her face ranged from fear, guilt, uncertainty and even a hint of anger. ‘ _Shit, am I going too far_?’ He thought to himself. He took a few giant steps back from her. He slid his hand across his Mohawk as his eyes fixated on the floor.

“I’m sorry...I... I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I should go.” He mumbled. As he turned away to exit the restroom, Olivia rushed over to stop him, she roughly grabbed onto his shoulder and forced him to spin around and face her. She said nothing, just smashed her lips against his. He was shocked as he kissed her back, he grabbed onto her face with both hands, and he clung onto her as if she were his only life-force.

Olivia felt as though she might implode right then and there. In one hand, she was outraged at his sudden bravery to come onto her like this. In the other, she was ecstatic to know that he cared about her enough to. There was only one way to quench the opposing feelings of resistance and temptation that swarmed through her.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me, either. You have two minutes to make me cum or I swear to god, I’ll go out there and tell everyone in this restaurant that you followed me in here like a goddamn crazy, obsessive fucking stalker.” She threateningly growled, and shoved him against one of the bathroom stalls. She was pissed, and oh so horny. Juice stared at her for a moment and collected himself before swinging into high gear.

“Yes, ma’am.” He picked her up by her ass, her legs firmly wrapped around his waist as their lips connected once again and he gently placed her onto the bathroom sink. His hands went straight for her mini skirt, he hiked it up and ripped off her panties in one fluid motion. Olivia positioned herself so that her ass was lined up with the front of the sink, her glistening pussy openly displayed to him.

He so badly wanted to taste her, but time was not on his side. They had both been gone long enough to raise suspicion. He needed to get her off, and quickly. It was not like she needed his mouth anyway; she was already wet enough as he began to glide his thumb back and forth across her folds, he stopped for a split second to press down hard onto her clit.

“You don’t have time to play games, Juan.” Olivia’s voice sounded so...stern. She knew that she was in control of the situation, and she planned on taking full advantage of that. Juice leaned over her, attached his lips to her neck and gripped her clothed breast with one hand while the other sank two fingers at once deep inside of her.

“Shit.” Olivia gasped as he began to pump his digits in and out of her. He had not started off steadily, like he normally did. She needed more friction, so she grabbed onto either side of the sink and used her arms for support as she lifted her ass up and brought herself down onto his fingers as they pummeled into her from below. She shamelessly rode his hand right there on the goddamn bathroom sink.

“Oh my god...just like that...just like that.” She threw her head back and lost herself in the movements, the two of them worked together for one ultimate purpose. Juice lifted up her shirt and pushed her bra to the side. He took her hard, pink nipple into his mouth as he continued to nail her with his hand, and added a third finger. He looked down and excitedly watched his fingers disappear past the puffy lips of her entrance.

“Touch my clit.” She demanded. Juice groaned as he leaned in to kiss her. He took her lower lip between his teeth before he pulled away. He loved to watch this aggressive, dominant side of her unfold before him. Olivia Teller, the good girl, the star student, had him completely at her mercy while she instructed him on how to please her. He was the only man that could bring this out of her, drive her nearly all the way to her breaking point before he reeled her back in.

He felt her twitch around him, her hips lurched forward to meet him halfway as his digits came into contact with a swollen spot inside of her. He began to glide his fingers along the raised, bumpy texture of the spot in a scissoring motion. Olivia dug her fingers into his shoulder, she whimpered and trembled as she got closer and closer. Her fierce attitude washed away as she desperately neared her sweet release.

“You drive me crazy.” Juice whispered into her ear as she completely dissolved into her pleasure. Her heart pounded so hard; she was sure that it would fly out of her chest as the fire pooling in her lower abdomen exploded.

“So good...so fucking good...” Her moans were her mantra as his movements slowed down, her head now rested softly on the mirror. Her blue eyes looked like a cloudy day, overcast when the sun still fought to shine through.

When it was over, Juice continued to hover over her, his forehead pressed against hers as he softly kissed her.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered; his breath pressed into her forehead. He knew that this jealousy was irrational and most likely, unhealthy.

“Juice I can’t fucking take this shit anymore. Please come over tonight, sneak in through my bedroom window and make love to me.” Olivia pleaded once she had come back to life, her words were music to his ears.

“You can barely stay quiet with just my fingers, Liv. There’s no way that you can take my cock without your parents hearing us.” He replied, it took all of his willpower to deny her request.

“I’ll duct tape my goddamn mouth shut if I have to, I...-” She insisted; her cheeks were flushed.

The desperate look on her face absolutely destroyed him. “That’s unfair to you. I don’t want you to have to hold back, especially not the first time.” It hurt to say, but Juice knew that if they were going to do this, he wanted it to be like a fucking movie.

“I want you.” Her whisper was barely audible.

“If you’re serious, there will be a right time and place. I promise, babe.” He clutched onto her thigh as he cooed to her.

“Ok...ok. We should probably get back out there.” She relented, slightly embarrassed. She could no longer maintain eye contact with him.

“Yeah. You should go first; I’m going to go smoke a joint and tell the guys that’s where I went.” As he lightly brushed his lips against hers, he wondered how the hell she put up with his antics.

She got down off of the sink, pulled up her underwear and slid down her skirt. “I’ll uh, see you around I guess.” She said. She felt a little stiffed that she had just begged him to have sex with her and he said no.

“Olivia-” He tried to call after her as she left the bathroom to no avail as the door slammed shut behind her.

“You will be the death of me.” He said aloud to himself as he ran his palm across his forehead.

Not much seemed to have changed as she arrived back at the booth with her friends, who all laughed and talked among themselves. Kip had joined them; he had an arm around Emily while her head rested on his shoulder. This fling going on between them was clearly nowhere near over, as they whispered sweet nothings to one another.

Jax and the guys had cooled off and finally gave Noah some breathing room to have his “date” with Olivia. After a decent amount of time had passed, she timidly peaked over at the bar stools occupied by the club members, her eyes searched for Juice.

He was gone. The only clue that he had ever been there was some cash placed exactly where he had sat, paying for his meal before he had left.


	6. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did everything he could to not think about Olivia. His president and vice president would kill him if they ever discovered that he had carnal knowledge of her, yet she was the one he desired most. After all, she was the forbidden fruit, the sweetest he had ever tasted. His temptation was the serpent wrapping around him, squeezing him, urging him to just take a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juice gets recruited to go on a run for the club, and finds that he has an image to maintain. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Olivia gets a slap in the face from reality.

“Before I forget, there’s one last thing. I need a group of five or so guys to go out to Nevada.” Clay had nearly slammed the gavel down before he stopped midway and continued to speak. Jax puffed on his cigarette, he seemingly knew what this was about.

“What’s going on?” Tig asked.

“Indian Hills apparently had some kind of confrontation with the Mayans, they’re newly patched in and it freaked them out.” Jax answered for Clay.

“I told you Jury wasn’t cut out for this shit.” Tig responded.

“Jury is going to fall in line, don’t you worry about it. I’m putting Kozik, Chibs, Juice, Happy and the prospect on this one.” Clay ordered as he finally brought the gavel down.

“Alvarez swore these guys were acting alone. This is a peacekeeping mission, sort out the shit and then get laid.” Jax explained with a hint of envy in his voice. He was married, and put his best foot forward to stay monogamous.

“Seriously Clay! I already got shorted on the sweetbutts last time! What did the prospect do to get to tag-along? And Kozik, are you kidding me!?” Tig furiously exclaimed.

“Don’t worry Tiggy, we’ll send you a postcard.” Kozik teased. He enjoyed the moment as he watched Tig’s anger play out.

“Yeah, it’ll be of Kozik passed out with two naked women on either side of him.” Happy joked as he added fuel to the fire.

Juice laughed along with the guys, but inwardly, he faced a serious dilemma. He knew that if he passed up on the opportunity to nail some sweetbutt tonight, his brothers would start to get suspicious. He did not want them to think that he had a girlfriend, because he knew that sooner or later, they would start to pester him to introduce the “mystery woman” to the club.

It had been a few days since his encounter with Olivia in the restroom of the Melting Pot, and they had not talked since. Not even a simple ‘hey, what’s up?’ text conversation. He had already begun to miss her but was hesitant to reach out. He did not know if she was angry with him, or if she wanted to hear from him at all.

Half-sack joining them on the run did not help his predicament, given that he was openly dating Olivia’s best friend at this point. It had been six months since Kip was brutally dumped by Cherry, so it was nice to see him moving on. Still, Juice could not help but to feel a slight disdain that Kip got to be with Emily without raising a single eyebrow. Meanwhile, himself and Olivia had to sneak around like teenagers past curfew.

Everyone stood up and exited the meeting room. Juice was walking towards his dorm to pack a bag of a few days' worth of clothes when Chibs caught up to him.

“You and I are taking the lead on this one, Juicy.” Chibs remarked. He threw his arm around Juice’s shoulder.

“The Mayans or the pussy?” Juice countered. His hand gripped onto his phone. To text or not to text?

“Both, brother. No more checking that cell every five minutes. Need to get your head on straight, right?” Chibs answered. He had gotten the sense that Juice’s mind was elsewhere, and was determined to pull him back in.

“Yeah...right.” Juice said as he dragged his feet.

“And you, you little shite, it’s your lucky day!” Chibs yelled out as he humorously approached Kip, who had restocked the bar while the guys were in church.

“What’s happening, man?” Kip nervously replied. He had only been on a handful of runs.

The conversation between Chibs and the prospect drowned out behind Juice as he entered his dorm, he let out an exasperated sigh as he shut the door behind him.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Sons and Mayans squashed their beef, why did you decide to go rogue and shoot up Indian Hills?” Kozik began the interrogation as he pointed a gun directly to the man’s head.

Thanks to Juice’s tracking skills, the group had located the bikers responsible for the attack against the Devil’s Tribe. After a high-speed motorcycle chase, Happy had managed to knock one of the guilty Mayans off of his bike. He was now completely surrounded by Sons, who were not about to let him go without an explanation.

“It wasn’t us man, we swear to god-” He responded. His hands were up over his head and his voice was filled with panic.

“You’d better start talking before I make you talk.” Happy rasped with a menacing look in his eyes.

“Come on, I’m telling you the truth, they’ll kill us.” The man appeared to be pleading for his life as he stared up at Kozik, his eyes silently begged for a pardon.

“Who will kill you?” Kip questioned. He was doing his best to appear tough, but unfortunately, he was the least threatening member of the group.

“Please...” This man was absolutely terrified of something, and it sure as hell was not the Sons.

“They’ll be the least of your problems if you don’t give us an answer.” Juice, tired of the back and forth, delivered to him his final ultimatum.

“Fine! It was the Galindo cartel! We...we pushed some coke for them behind Alvarez’s back, and they started blackmailing us. They said they don’t give a shit about your club’s vote; the attack was retaliation for you guys refusing to work with them.”

Chibs held in his breath at that revelation, this was bad news.

Shortly after being released from Stockton, the club was approached by the cartel. Clay had originally wanted to go through with the deal, but after everyone had a chance to mull it over, the club decided that getting into bed with Galindo would be too risky. Apparently, Romeo was having a hard time accepting that.

“Clay and Jackie-boy are going to fuckin’ love this.” Chibs sarcastically stated as he ran his hands through his hair.

“W-what should we do with this guy?” Kip hesitantly asked, his eyes darted from the man on the ground to his brothers.

“Leave him. Once Alvarez discovers what he’s done, and he will, he’s dead anyway.” Juice muttered and turned around to head back towards his bike.

It was safe to say that they were all in a state of shock from this newfound information.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

Olivia groaned as she checked her cell phone for the tenth time in the last hour. She had hoped to receive a text message that she knew would never come. In a frustrated haze, she tossed the device across Emily’s bedroom and it landed softly on the carpet. There had been nothing except radio silence from Juice over the last couple of days, and she could not understand why.

“You know, when I’m waiting to hear from someone, I just shut my phone off and focus on something else.” Emily advised while she painted her toenails a salmon-pink color.

They were supposed to be having the “girls' night” promised by Olivia for the times that Emily had helped her sneak around with Juice, but Olivia was clearly distracted.

“I’m just confused. One moment he’s cornering me in the goddamn bathroom and now he won’t even talk to me. Do you think it’s because of the way that I stormed out?” Olivia played the scene of her and Juice over and over again in her head until the memories were barely recognizable.

“The way that you described it; it sounds like the two of you dumped a whole lot of emotions on each other all at once. Just give him some time to cool off, Kip said the guys went on a run anyway.” Emily nonchalantly responded.

“Oh, like that’s supposed to make me feel better?” Olivia grumbled. Before her and Juice were an “item”, she had witnessed him coming home from runs on numerous occasions covered in love marks. She remembered how begrudged it once made her feel to know that he slept with other women and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

“I don’t know, Liv, but you’re meant to be having fun with me right now. Can we not talk about boys for once?” As much as Emily loved Olivia, she had started to get a little annoyed that her friend constantly had Juice on the brain.

Olivia knew that she was far from perfect. She had lied to her family, been a crappy friend to Emily, and had somewhat used Noah as a cover-up for Juice, despite knowing full well that Noah liked her. The lies had begun to pile up, and she had gotten herself in over her head.

At the end of the day, she was Gemma Teller’s daughter. Still, she needed to take some accountability.

“I’m sorry, Em. Here, let me help you.” Olivia picked up the nail polish and fixed Emily’s toe that had gotten smudged against the carpet. She pushed Juice as far back into her mind as she could.

She had begun this fling with the mohawked biker impulsively, but where did it end?

_____________________________________________________________________________

After the successful mission, it was unanimously decided that the guys deserved one hell of a celebration upon their return to the Indian Hills clubhouse. Jury had drinks on the house all night, and the opportunity to get intimate with whichever sweetbutts they chose to. Kozik, Happy, and Chibs were all getting lap dances from women in G-strings while Juice and Kip sat at the bar, in conversation with a few members from the Nevada charter.

“I don’t actually have my full patch yet but the Redwood guys totally dig me.” Kip attempted to brag about his prospect kutte while he nervously sipped on a beer.

“Dig you? You’re sounding a little fruity there, boy.” One of the members ridiculed him, causing a chorus of laughter to erupt like a domino effect around them.

“Kid’s just about earned his patch, he’s a good solider. And he’s sitting in the monogamy corner because he’s got a smoking hot old lady waiting for him back home.” Juice stepped in for Kip, he never wanted to watch a brother take the fall.

“Yeah, she’s blonde, and like, super pretty.” Kip said in an almost dreamlike trance, buzzed out of his mind from the multitude of drinks that he had consumed.

Juice was at the point where he could not recall the number of whiskey shots that he’d had. His body felt warm and cozy, and for whatever reason, the party around him seemed so much more exciting than it was thirty minutes ago. The music sounded better, and the women around him came across as being significantly more desirable.

It was easy for him to not think about Olivia, to not reminisce on the fact that she was the first person to smile at him when he began working for Teller-Morrow.

He made eye contact with a girl from across the room. She held a beer in one hand and softly swayed her hips to the music. She had to of been a new sweetbutt, he did not recognize her from the last time they came to Nevada to patch over the Devil’s Tribe. She was pretty enough, not beauty incarnate like Olivia, but cute nonetheless.

She made the first move. She slowly crept over to him like a lioness hunting down her prey, until they were face to face. Her hair was an unnatural shade of violet, but it worked for her. His eyes fell onto her body, her tiny crop top and daisy dukes had not left much to the imagination.

“I’m going to have to borrow your friend.” She said to Kip, her voice sounded to Juice’s ears similar to what bourbon felt like going down his throat. She took his hands in hers and gently lifted him up out of his seat. She then led him to the back rooms of the clubhouse.

He could hear the guys as they cheered for him now that he had finally gone for it. A small part of him knew that it was inherently shitty, but right now the alcohol in his system was too invested in her figure and the way that her curves moved with each step that she took.

“What’s your name?” She asked him. The two of them now stood in front of a door that lead into an empty bedroom.

“Juan.” He said under his breath, almost as if he were under her spell.

“Nice to meet you, Juan, I’m Serena.” With that, she brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Juice brought her closer to him and cupped her ass with one hand as he rushed to push open the doorknob and get inside of the room.

He did everything he could to not think about Olivia. His president and vice president would kill him if they ever discovered that he had carnal knowledge of her, yet she was the one he desired most. After all, she was the forbidden fruit, the sweetest he had ever tasted. His temptation was the serpent that wrapped around him, squeezed him, and urged him to just take a bite.

She had gotten under his skin.


	7. Secrets That You Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He exited the dorm room and made his way to the kitchen of the Indian Hills clubhouse, a million and one thoughts running through his head. How was he supposed to face Olivia upon returning to Charming after what he had done, especially after he had gotten upset with her for simply going on a date with another guy? Was his reputation with the Sons worth losing his connection with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juice attempts to mend fences with Olivia, 
> 
> but you know what they say about little tarts from Nevada...

Juice awoke with a heavy heart and a pounding headache. His eyes fixated on the bedside table clock; it was a little past nine in the morning. His limbs were tangled up with the woman from last night, whose name had slipped his memory.

From what his mind could piece together, he remembered that he’d ripped off her clothing, not that there was much of it to begin with, in a lust filled haze and entered her after a brief make out session. He did not take his time, did not whisper sweet nothings into her ear while he held her close to him as she came down from her orgasm.

He did not even speak to her afterwards, just rolled over and fell asleep. And he felt incredibly guilty for it. In exchange for a home and a job, the sweetbutts and croweaters often had to settle for being treated like objects. A person for club members to dump all of their emotional baggage onto, only to never speak to again. That fact did not seem to bother his brothers, but it did bother him.

He knew that he could not offer her anything other than this moment. He could, at the very least, show her some kindness. He softly detached himself from her, which caused her hazel eyes to open and close a few times as they adjusted to the daylight that now seeped into the bedroom.

“Good morning.” The first words to come out of her mouth were groggy, etched with a drowsy fog.

“Morning. Uh...do you want some coffee or anything?” Juice asked as he awkwardly shuffled himself to the edge of the bed.

Serena was taken back by his offer. She expected him to be dismissive, as club members usually were the morning after. “Sure...black with lots of sugar.” She answered. She stretched her arms out and got into an upright position before she pulled the blankets up to cover her figure.

“Cool, I’ll be back.” Juice said. He got up and began to redress himself. As he did, Serena could not help but to eye up his muscular physique. Juice was a damn good lay, and she had enjoyed herself the previous night.

He exited the dorm room and made his way to the kitchen of the Indian Hills clubhouse as a million and one thoughts ran through his head. How was he supposed to face Olivia upon returning to Charming after what he’d done, especially after he’d gotten upset with her for simply going on a date with another guy? Was his reputation with the Sons worth losing his connection with her?

He thought back to the night of her birthday party, when he had suggested that the two of them only hook up. A brief moment alone in the hallway following a couple of drinks had led to two years' worth of seemingly innocent glances and hushed desires coming to the surface. He recalled the pained look on her face at his request, and yet, she still went along with it.

Why hadn’t he just told her the truth that he wanted more? Simple, because he was afraid. Terrified of her family that was hell-bent on getting her as far away from the club life as possible.

Petrified of losing the family that he’d created in California, after the one that he had in New York decided that they no longer wanted him after he’d gotten himself into too many run-ins with the law. Among other things...

“Long night?” Kip’s comment snapped Juice out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw the prospect, who was seated at the kitchen table. It made sense for Half-sack to be the first one to wake, no sweetbutt had kept him up for half the night.

“Too long.” Juice mumbled as he reached for the coffee filters.

“I just got off the phone with Clay, he wants us back at TM by this afternoon.” Kip revealed. He took a large sip of orange juice while he flipped through a magazine that had been placed on the table.

“If that’s the case, I’d start knocking on doors if I were you.” Juice replied as he walked away with a coffee mug in each hand.

“Wait, are you serious-” Kip tried to ask, but Juice was already gone.

Serena had fully clothed herself by the time he returned. She eagerly took the coffee mug out of his hands and rested it in her lap. She watched him as he reclaimed his spot at the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, he seemed to be troubled.

“Anything that I can do to help?” She asked.

“Is there anything that you ever wanted so badly, that you knew you could never have?” Juice asked, his body was now turned towards her.

“Yeah. A normal family, life, job, whatever.” Serena responded like clockwork. It was her truth, and no secret that most sweetbutts did not come from a loving background. Juice chuckled, not in a malicious way, in a way that showed her just how much he understood.

“I get that.” He softly uttered, almost under his breath, but she had heard him. He got up; he knew that he needed to help Kip get the guys together. Before he left the room, he placed one final kiss to Serena’s forehead.

“I can tell that you’re a good guy, Juan.” She observed. Her pupils dilated as she lost herself in his puppy dog eyes up until the moment that he left her for good.

Now alone, she folded her arms around herself and sighed. She had never met a man quite like him.

After they had gotten everyone together and thanked Jury for the party, the members of SAMCRO were just about to leave when they realized something. They were missing one: Kozik.

“Shit. Guess I was right about that post-card.” Happy joked.

“We don’t have time to get him up, we need to bring this cartel shite to the table. He’ll find his way back on his own time.” Chibs decided, the rest of the group followed his order.

As they sped off on their bikes, Juice made the decision to contact Olivia once they were back in Charming. He was not sure where it would lead, but he had to see her, or at least speak with her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Later on, that day...

Olivia returned home from school with a triumphant smile on her face. She only had one day left at Charming High, and her graduation was right around the corner. She was confident that her final exam results would be excellent, now all she had left to do was reap the rewards of her hard work.

Clay was gone, no doubt busy at the clubhouse. Meanwhile Gemma tore apart the kitchen. An assortment of sweet aromas filled the air, everything from fresh baked brownies to apple pies. Olivia knew exactly what they were for. The annual Charming carnival, Fun-Town, was being held tomorrow night. Her mother took a lot of pride in having the most decorative and delicious stand at the event. The kitchen timer violently rang while Gemma frantically scrambled to prevent her precious creations from burning.

“Perfect timing, you mind giving me a hand?” Gemma urged. She pointed to an oven mitt on the table next to Olivia. Her daughter obliged, she pulled a tray of chocolate chip cookies from the hot stove and placed them on top of it. Not in the mood to get stuck baking with her mom for hours, Olivia grabbed a single hot cookie from the tray and rushed off to her bedroom.

“I’ve got a last-minute project to work on!” She'd come up with that on the spot to excuse herself.

“Hey!” Gemma yelled after her. It was too late; Olivia was already halfway up the staircase.

“No one ever helps me in this damn house.” Gemma grumbled in annoyance as she wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead. She knew that project excuse was total bullshit.

Olivia was sorting through her textbooks when her cell phone buzzed. Her heart dropped when she realized that it was Juice. She timidly answered the incoming call, wondering what he had to say to her as she brought the phone up to her ear.

“Hi.” Her voice sounded short and to the point.

“Hey, how are you?” His response was a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

“I’m fine...how was the run?” Olivia did her best to not sound too eager. After all, he had kept her waiting for quite some time.

“It went smoothly, there’s nothing to worry about.” Juice answered. He knew that was not entirely true. The club had yet to discuss their recent discovery concerning the Galindo cartel, and what that meant for SAMCRO and everyone connected to them.

“That’s good.” She said flatly.

There was a long moment of silence before Juice spoke again.

“I wanted to apologize for what happened at the Melting Pot the other night. I overstepped my boundaries; I completely understand if you never want to see me again-”

“I’m not angry. I’ve been thinking about you, actually.” She cut him off mid-sentence, she’d completely dropped her nonchalant act. It felt so damn good to hear from him.

“Really? In that case...can I see you? Maybe we could take a ride a few towns out, get dinner somewhere...I just want to spend time with you.” He thought optimistically, but did not want to get his hopes up.

“I would like that very much. I miss you, Juan.”

“I miss you to, princess.”

“I’ll probably have to help my mom out in the kitchen before she lets me leave. Want to meet up at your place in a couple hours?” She suggested as she tried not to squeal over the phone like a little schoolgirl.

“Yeah, I’ll go straight home after church.” Juice replied. He was thrilled that Olivia had given him a second chance, one that he most certainly was not going to fuck up. Or so he thought.

Olivia had butterflies in her stomach as the two said their goodbyes and ended the phone conversation. Her patience had finally paid off, her silence was worth the wait. She knew that he would come around eventually, and now he’d gone as far as to ask her out on a real date as opposed to just fooling around.

After she’d picked out a little black dress that would make her irresistible to the intelligence officer, Olivia headed back downstairs to kiss up to Gemma and buy her freedom for the night.

______________________________________________________________________________

The restaurant had been cute and quiet, about an hour drive outside of Charming in a small town with no charter. They’d taken Olivia’s car, although Juice had insisted that he be the one to drive. Olivia didn’t mind, she had a thing for watching Juice drive the Mercedes.

Juice had chosen to ditch his kutte, he knew that it was safer for Olivia if he went incognito. At chapel, the club had once again voted 'no' to doing business with Galindo. Clay had since suggested for the guys to not be flashy about their affiliations until they had settled the cartel drama.

It did not take much for the two lovebirds to reconnect, and soon enough they laughed and talked as though there had never been any discord between them. Maybe it was the romantic setup, the candles and the dim lights, or maybe it was just because they were absolutely crazy for one another.

Juice already had his hands on her as they left, he felt up and down her body as they walked through the parking lot back to her car. Olivia’s cheeks were red hot, yet she did not shy away from his touch. He still felt like a huge asshole, but being with her just brought out the best in him.

“Where are we off to now?” Olivia asked. She skipped along with a high-pitched, girly tone in her voice.

“I shouldn’t be keeping you out past curfew, young lady.” Juice told her. He wished that Olivia’s family would just loosen up their grip on her.

“I doubt that my parents ever had a curfew at my age, its bullshit. Don’t leave me yet, Juan.” She said and pouted her lips.

“You’re a bad influence, you know that?” He responded with a slight laugh.

“Hey, I learned from the best.” That comment from her was enough to set him off.

“Come here, beautiful.” Juice said. He smirked as he cornered Olivia until her body was pressed up against the car door. He lifted her chin up and crushed his lips down onto hers. She gripped onto his t-shirt, pulled him closer and moaned against his mouth.

“You sure that you still want to take me home? Come on baby, let’s go somewhere...private. Just for a little bit.” Olivia cooed. She batted her eyelashes at him and squeezed onto his defined arms.

“You’re a pain in my ass.” He replied. She could get him to do anything by just giving him that look, and she took full advantage of it.

“Shut up, you know you love it.” She teased as he opened the car door for her and she sat down in the passenger seat.

“I do.” He answered her honestly before he closed the car door and got in through the driver’s side.

Juice drove them around for a little bit until they stumbled across a small clearing that was free of any watchful onlookers. If anyone did decide to show up, he had a .38 hidden inside of his boot anyway.

Not much longer after that was the Mercedes filled with the sounds of lips smacking together. Juice kissed Olivia so roughly; she was certain that he would leave behind bruises on her mouth. He paused and pulled himself back until their lips just barely touched. That left the two of them in a trance-like state as they breathed in each other’s air. For Olivia, this caused her to experience a dizziness akin to sexual arousal as she sucked Juice’s bottom lip into her mouth and pulled him down so that she laid on top of him in the backseat of her car.

Olivia started to undo his belt buckle, she wanted to taste every part of her lover once again. Juice, as horny as he was, gently placed his hands around her wrists until she looked him directly in the eyes. He was too regretful to allow her to pleasure him right now, not after what he’d done.

“Let me.” He pleaded. He wanted to caress every inch of her, make her feel good. He hoped that it would somehow take back the awful mistake that he’d made.

“You did last time. Now I want to touch you, Juicy.” Olivia purred. She leaned down and kissed at his neck. The way that she so delicately nipped at his skin was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, her soft touch left the most monumental effect.

He could not help but to smile. His girl could be so damn stubborn sometimes.

His girl.

There was only one feasible solution for two people who desperately wanted to get each other off.

“You want to try something new, princess?” Juice husked. He brought himself up so that she more or less straddled him. He felt up her chest while he licked at her cleavage.

“Yes.” She moaned out as his hands gripped around her waist and he brought his mouth up to her ear. She could feel his hand as it ghosted against her thigh while he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and pushed his cock out past his boxers. She felt the warmth and hardness of him against her, and it sent shivers down her spine.

“Turn around.” He whispered into her ear; his breath tickled as he hiked her dress up. He threw it over her shoulders and tossed it into the front seat. He reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, her perky breasts stood to attention, nipples hard as a rock.

Juice stretched himself out as far as he could with the limited space that he had to work with as Olivia turned around and put her ass towards his face. Her left knee was faced down onto the seat next to his core while her right leg was straightened out and hanged off of the edge, her foot steadily positioned on the car’s carpet.

He was often chastised for being one of the shorter members of the club, but if he were any taller, this position would definitely not have worked. _‘Take that, Opie’ _He thought to himself.__

“Oh fuck.” Olivia whined as Juice pushed her panties aside and his warm mouth connected with her pussy; her knees buckled as goosebumps popped up all over her skin.

“Go ahead, suck my cock baby girl.” Juice encouraged before he continued his assault on her wet tightness. His hands were placed firmly on either side of her ass as he held on for dear life.

Olivia brought her swollen, reddened lips down onto him. She immediately felt more confident in this new set-up. It was easier for her to take more of his dick into her mouth when it was underneath her, she pin-pointed the exact depth where she felt discomfort and brought herself back up.

He too was busy as he played with her juices and hungrily lapped his tongue up and down her folds. He parted the fleshy pink lips with his fingers and flicked his tongue across her button. The feeling of simultaneously giving and receiving pleasure was pure bliss. He did not know if a man like him would ever be accepted into heaven, but this was damn close.

Olivia got sloppy with her blowjob as she allowed her saliva to run freely from her hollowed cheeks that wrapped around his cock. The more time that she spent with him, the more she was able to get accustomed to her own sexuality. It was like she was becoming a whole new woman for him. Juice was perfect for her. Kind, gentle, caring, never pushed too far, let her go at her own pace.

Juice delved his tongue into her. He held off on using his fingers for as long as possible. That was one of the beauties of oral sex, sometimes less was more. Olivia’s hips moved along with him, almost unconsciously. He had definitely left behind fingerprints on her ass as a result of his tight hold as he helped to stabilize her movements to work rhythmically with his tongue.

Olivia fought to not crumple and give in to him, she had to hold up her end and get her man off as well. She dipped her tongue into the slit at the tip of his cock, her trick imitated what he was doing to her. That was an evil thing to do, but hey, two could play at that game.

“Oh yeah, little girl?” Juice caught on and attached his lips to her clit as he pushed two fingers into her clenching pussy, which caused her to yelp.

“Fuck you Ortiz it’s so fucking good!” Olivia blurted out through breathy moans as Juice completely destroyed her with his fingers.

“Get back on my dick, baby.” Juice teased while he gently slapped her ass, he wanted to get an idea of how she reacted to it. He took it as a good sign when Olivia whimpered, and her entire body shook as his digits slid in and out of her with no mercy.

Olivia swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, she used her hands to add pressure to his length before she took him back into her mouth fully and bobbed her head up and down. She sucked him as hard as she could while she lightly squeezed at his balls. She was impressed with herself; Juice had erupted into a chorus of moans behind her. All while he rocked her dripping cunt, he refused to stop or slow down until she had reached her peak.

Their bodies moved in sync with each other, his hips gently raised upwards into her mouth while hers shot down onto his hand.

“Don’t stop Juicy, I’m about t-to c-cum -” Olivia stuttered as she jerked him off, his dick was so incredibly slick, covered with her saliva. And there it was, her vision faded to black as her body went limp and she saw nothing but stars. Whether they were the ones outside the car window or just in her mind, she had no fucking clue. She babbled utter nonsense, curses and broken pieces of his name as her orgasm came over her like a spring coiled tightly before its release. Her juices were on his face, and they completely covered his hands, much to his pleasure. He didn’t care, he fucking loved it when she let loose.

All she could do now was prop her mouth open and accept his load as his climax followed hers. He’d held back, he made sure that she got off first. Now that she had, he let himself go.

“Holy shit, Liv.” He groaned; his entire body shook as he filled her mouth up with his cum. She was in such an elevated state that she barely tasted it, yet still managed to swallow every last drop.

They both glistened, their bodies covered with sweat as they breathed heavily and fought to regain their composure. Olivia realigned herself so that she now rested on top of him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Staying like this forever did not seem like such a bad idea. Juice cupped her cheek into his palm while he ran his fingers through her hair.

She was so beautiful to him, so perfect. The way that she felt so safe with him, the trusting look that she had in her eyes broke his heart. Juice promised himself in that moment that no matter what happened, whether or not they fizzled out when autumn rolled around, that he would never fuck around on her again.

“You know how much I care about you, right?” He whispered with his mouth against the top of her head.

“Yeah, of course.” Olivia murmured. She closed her eyes and nearly drifted off.

“Come on sleepyhead. I need to get you home before you pass out on me.” He remarked with a smile.

Juice and Olivia: they could screw each other senseless, but neither one wanted to be the first to utter those three little words...

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

Serena watched as Kozik said his farewells to Jury and the members of the Nevada charter, and a thought crossed her mind as he headed for his bike.

Feeling spontaneous, she followed him. It was almost like a gravitational pull, her desire to once again see the tan, mohawked biker that had been uncharacteristically gentle with her.

There was a full moon in the sky casting a silver hue over the landscape. As Kozik sat on his Dyna and reached for his helmet, he noticed the sweetbutt with her hair dyed purple and a marvelous rack.

“It’s a long ride back to Charming, mind if I tag-along?” She cooed as she neared him. She suggestively placed her palms on the handlebars of his motorcycle and leaned forwards, which exposed her cleavage to him. Kozik licked his lips as he studied her body, and in his head, he went over the pros and cons.

“What the hell, why not?” He replied with an alluring smile. Serena knew that this may cost her a sexual favor or two with Kozik, not that she was averse to the idea. The mature blonde biker was extremely sexy, albeit his aura lacked the caring nature that Juice’s held.

Anything was worth being able to spend another night gazing into those chocolate brown eyes that she had come to admire.

_'I’ll see you soon, Juan.'_ She thought to herself as Kozik handed her his helmet and allowed her to hop onto his back.


	8. Fun-Town Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia left the concession stands, eagerly looking for Juice. The smile dropped off of her face when she spotted him. It was not him that made her feel uneasy, it was what he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juice's attempt to impress Olivia at the annual Charming carnival backfires.

“Why don’t you go and introduce yourself to the other girls? They can show you the ropes.” Kozik said to Serena. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he headed into the meeting room to report to Clay. 

She looked around the clubhouse, and noted to herself that it was larger than the one in Nevada. It felt better to, more like home. A few men wearing kuttes threw smiles her way, although none of them were the specific biker that she had made the trip for. The last thing that she wanted was to feel out of place, so she approached a group of croweaters who worked diligently behind the bar to see how she could be of help. 

_‘Time to get settled in.’_ She thought to herself. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

_Meanwhile..._

Olivia had spent the morning of her final day of high school being scolded by Jax. Apparently, she was supposed to have brought her car in for an oil change at six o’clock. After she’d forgotten to do so, Jax picked up the Mercedes from Charming High on his own. Now he never wanted to let her hear the end of it. She mumbled a few curse words under her breath as her phone buzzed. It alerted her to a new text message from her lovely brother. 

_Jax: This is why I told Clay not to buy you an expensive car. Your engine would’ve blown three times by now if it wasn’t for me._

_O: OMG, I get it! You can stop being a jerk now._

_Jax: I’m tired of you acting like a spoiled brat. Mom says that you’re never home, and when you are, you barely look up from your goddamn phone._

_O: Like you have room to talk, Jackson._

_Jax: Where’d you go last night anyway? Let me find out that you were with that jock boyfriend of yours._

_O: None of your business._

_Jax: I’m arranging for someone to pick you up from school. Don’t even think about trying to go home, you’re helping mom out with the stand at Fun-Town tonight._

_O: Whatever. Thanks._

She locked her phone’s screen before he could respond, uninterested in continuing the back and forth argument with him. She was not about to let anything dampen her spirits with only sixty seconds left on the clock until the final bell of the day rang. 

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

_BRRRING!_

Chaos immediately ensued in the classroom as seniors got up out of their seats, papers flew into the air, and shouts could already be heard from down the hallway. Jake, one of Noah’s friends, gave Olivia a quick high-five before he raced away like a bat out of hell. 

She made her way to her locker for the last time, and was mildly intrigued to discover that Evelyn waited for her there. She instantly felt her muscles stiffen up, but was able to relax them after she’d reminded herself that they were now on good terms. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Olivia asked. She opened her locker and cleaned out what was left inside. 

“Come on Liv, I’m willing to move past the fact that we’ve butted heads for so long because you’re a little jealous of me.” Evelyn replied with a smug smile on her face. 

“If that’s all you have to say, then I hope you don’t mind if I excuse myself-” Olivia intercepted, she shut her locker and prepared herself to walk away. 

“Relax, I’m only kidding. I actually wanted to invite you to a party that I’m throwing this weekend after the graduation ceremony. My parents own a beach house in Santa Clara, and they’re giving me one night’s access for graduating with honors.” Evelyn announced as she tightly clutched her textbooks against her chest. 

“Eli and Rita are letting you crash their beach house? Sounds fun, but I call bullshit.” Olivia countered. One thing these two girls had in common was that if there was anyone stricter than Clay and Gemma, it was Evelyn’s parents. 

“They’re going halfway across the state to visit family, and technically, they’ll never know. It’s only a little get-together. Noah will be there, you two like each other, right?” Evelyn leaned against the row of lockers and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as she revealed the truth. 

“Wow! Lying to your sheriff father? Aren’t you supposed to be the goody two-shoes?” Olivia swung her backpack over one shoulder as she chastised her. This was a side of her rival that she had never seen before. 

“Are you in or not?” Evelyn got straight to the point, she wanted to hear Olivia’s answer. 

“Sure. I will attend your ‘get-together’.” She made air quotations with her fingers at the last two words. 

“Cool. And one last thing: I invited youand you only _._ If you want to bring Emily that’s fine, but leave the biker trash in Charming, yeah?” Evelyn chirped with a wink before she straightened herself out and strolled down the hallway. 

Was Evelyn Roosevelt being sincere, could she be trusted? Or did she have something up her sleeve, like always... 

Olivia checked her phone to see if her ride was here. She grinned at a text message that she’d received a few moments prior. 

_JC: I’m parked outside. Waiting on you, princess._

She chuckled to herself at the irony of Jax being so worried about Noah while he simultaneously sent Juice to pick her up. 

_O: I’m coming out now._

She headed to the parking lot and rolled her eyes in annoyance when she spotted a group of girls huddled out front. They whispered among themselves as they gawked at Juice. He smiled at them, but did not initiate conversation. He stood up from his bike when he saw Olivia. She made a dramatic show as she pulled him into a tight hug for all of them to see. He gave her butt a light squeeze as she reached up and quickly pecked his lips. 

“You’re being naughty, princess. We shouldn’t be doing this here.” He commented despite the fact that he clearly enjoyed her affection. 

“Who cares, I’m never going to see most of these people again.” She dismissed his concerns. As long as it was not her family or a member of the club, she did not care who saw them flirt. 

“True. Come on, I need to get you to Fun-Town. You really pissed off your brother this morning, he’s on your ass today.” Olivia groaned at Juice’s remark, Jax had started to get on her bad side. 

“So long as you promise to stick around long enough to ride the Ferris wheel with me. You know, after I’m done helping my mom.” She cooed, and trailed soft kisses down his neck. 

“Sometimes I think that you want to get me in trouble, Olivia Teller.” He said with his arms wrapped around her. 

In response, Olivia pulled Juice into a passionate kiss. She brought her arms up around his neck, leaned into him and stayed that way for a dangerously long time. She bit down onto her lower lip as she pulled away, and innocently batted her eyelashes at him. 

"That’sme getting you into trouble. Now let’s go, Ortiz.” 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Juice was grateful that Emily had brought Kip with her to Fun-Town, otherwise the tattooed biker would have stood out like a sore thumb. It had not been his intention to stick around after he'd dropped Olivia off, yet she’d managed to talk him into going on a few rides with her once the bakery stand was finished up. 

“Let’s go on the tower of terror!” Emily excitedly suggested. 

“Being slowly lifted up and then plummeted back down again and again is your idea of fun?” Kip complained as he nervously scratched his head. 

“Don’t be scared, babe. I’ll hold your hand.” Emily teased. She intertwined her fingers with his and added a skip to her step. 

“Fine, only because I can’t let my girlfriend be tougher than me.” Kip trembled; his voice still sounded concerned as he allowed himself to be dragged away. Emily suddenly remembered that Juice was still with them, and she turned back around to him so as not to be rude. 

“You’re welcome to come with us, Juice.” She offered. 

“I’m good, thanks.” Juice answered, he disliked being the third wheel. The two lovebirds wandered off after that, and left him alone. His eyes scanned the carnival, they searched for something to do to pass the time. His eyes narrowed on a particular target, a particular person to be more specific. 

Noah was playing a water gun shoot-out game with his friends, the grand prize being a giant pink stuffed elephant. As Juice closed in on them, he could hear the game attendant through the loudspeaker. 

“Last round for the grand prize! Does this young man have any competition, or is the elephant going home with him?” Juice had a sneaking suspicion that the stuffed toy was meant to be won for Olivia. With a slightly tucked chin and a tight-lipped smile, Juice pompously approached the carnival game. He stepped up to the empty station next to Noah, which instantly grabbed the attention of the game attendant. 

“Looks like we’ve got a taker! Alright, Mr. Badass Head-Tats, watcha got?” This guy was having way too much fun. 

Juice smirked as Noah’s attention fixated on him. He recognized him from the other night. 

“Oh, hey. You’re uh, friends with Olivia’s brother, right?” Noah attempted to puff out his chest to appear larger. 

“Something like that. You don’t mind if I join in, do you?” Juice asked, yet he knew damn well that he was going to play regardless of the answer. 

“Not at all.” Noah confidently asserted, and he cracked his knuckles in preparation. 

“Come on, you’ve got this.” One of Noah’s friends encouraged him. 

“Alright, ten second countdown starts now! First one to knock down all six of these clown heads wins, and the winner takes all!” A small crowd had begun to gather around the water-gun game while the attendant continued to shout over the loudspeaker. 

The object of the game was simple enough. There were twelve clown-heads total, split evenly between Juice and Noah. Whoever aimed accurately enough to topple their respective clown-heads first would be victorious. 

“And, begin!” 

At once, two streams of water ejected from the guns. Juice had more experience, and he lined up and focused his shots. He was able to take down all six clown heads in under two minutes. He was mildly impressed with his competitor, who had gotten through four clowns by the time the alarm sounded, which signaled the end of the game. 

“Looks like we’ve got a champion! Mr. Badass Head-Tats, pick your prize!” 

“I want that pink elephant.” He said triumphantly, and it was handed to him. 

“Good game, man.” Noah nodded; he accepted his defeat. He’d spent nearly an hour getting to the final round just to lose to that biker. Earlier, he’d introduced himself to Gemma, and made a promise to Olivia that he’d win her that damn elephant. 

“Better luck next time, see you around.” Juice replied hastily. He proudly walked off with his prize. 

_‘_ _Alright Olivia, you need to hurry the hell up_ _.’_ He thought to himself. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

“You’re free to go.” Gemma said with a satisfied look. Every last home baked good had been sold, and the mother-daughter duo were in the midst of cleaning up. As the sun set, the lights of Fun-Town had begun to glow, which created quite the magical atmosphere. 

“Thanks, mom!” Olivia said.

“Want me to stay so that I can drive you to the clubhouse to pick up your car afterwards?” Gemma asked.

“I can have Juice take me, if that’s okay.” She erred on the side of caution, the last thing that she wanted was to stir up her mother’s curiosity. 

“That’s fine...I’ll see you in a bit.” Gemma replied. Unbeknownst to Olivia, her curiosity had been, in fact, stirred. 

Olivia left the concession stands and eagerly looked for Juice. Her smile dropped as she spotted him. It was not him that made her feel uneasy, it was what he held. 

“Hey...where did you get that?” She asked. 

“I won it for you, thought it would match your pink bedroom.” He still had a cheesy grin on his face as he presented it to her. 

“I’m just surprised. Noah came by earlier and promised me that he would win it.” 

“Oh, well I sort of beat him.” 

“Seriously?” She scoffed.

“I don’t see the problem here.” He stated, furrowing his brows. 

“The problem is that you act as though I can’t have guy friends. Every time that Noah comes around, you get jealous or do something to undermine him.” Olivia raised her voice and folded her arms across her chest. 

“It was a game!” He defended himself. 

“That you knew you would win. You just couldn’t let him have his moment, could you?” She shook her head; she was getting tired of his jealous antics. 

“Can we not do this right now?” He dug his left hand into his pocket while the other firmly kept the elephant placed in front of him, almost as if he were using it to shield himself from her anger. 

“Am I your girlfriend?” She questioned; her face was flushed. 

“Liv, we’ve had this conversation.” 

“Right. You get to be single and scare off any dude that tries to talk to me, because that’s fair.” Olivia huffed and brought her arms down to her sides. 

“Liv-” 

“Even though I only ever show interest in you! I know that we’ve never had the “exclusive” conversation, and we said that we wouldn’t catch feelings for each other. I respect that, but I also assumethat you don’t do with other women what you do with me. Am I right for thinking that?” She had wanted to talk about this for a long time. However, she had not expected to do it this way. 

“Yes, you are.” He said while he rubbed his eyes. It was only a little white lie. If Olivia never found out, what was the harm? 

“Then either say that you’d rather keep things exclusive between us, for the time being, or stop acting this way whenever Noah tries to be my friend.” She exclaimed, and let out an exasperated sigh. Those words had felt damn good to say. 

“I want to be exclusive. Just me and you, all summer long.” He blurted out. 

“Much better, now give me my damn elephant.” She playfully snatched it from him, content with his remark. 

“You’re a mess, Teller.” He joked.

"EW, don’t call me that. It sounds like something that you’d say to my brother.” She replied, and her hands softly pushed against his chest. 

“Got it. There’s only one hour left until this carnival shuts down. If you want your romantic ride on the Ferris wheel, we should start heading over there now.” He said. He brought an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. 

“Okay, and thank you. This elephant will match my room.” She commented as she thought up a name for the stuffed toy.

“You’re welcome, princess.” 

“Oh, and you need to take me to the clubhouse after this to get my car.” Olivia reminded him. 

“Can’t escape that place, or you, even on my day off.” He teasingly grumbled. 

“Not happening, baby.” 

Gemma narrowed her eyes as she watched Juice and Olivia walk towards the Ferris wheel together. She could clearly detect that the way he intently gazed at her, held her, and had even gone as far as to win her the grand prize elephant was more than just a friendly gesture. She snickered, having to admit to herself that they were a cute couple. 

Behind the scenes, something more was going on between the intelligence officer and her daughter. Gemma decided to wait and see how serious things were before she confronted Olivia with her theory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing this, my first fanfiction already has 500 views and 19 kudos. I'm honestly shocked, and I want to say thank you to everyone that has read this far! I did not expect to get any reads, and I am so shocked and pleasantly surprised at the response I've gotten. To all my readers, I love you bunches and thank you for believing in this story! I can't wait for you all to see what I have planned. :) and I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. <3


	9. Technically Single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had no idea of the fire that he’d just ignited. Olivia and Emily made direct eye contact. 
> 
> “Olivia...” Emily cautioned, but it was too late. Olivia slammed the refrigerator door and headed down the hallway, straight for Juice’s dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juice learns the hard way that what you do in the dark, will always come to the light...

Music and laughter could be heard coming from the inside of the clubhouse as Olivia and Juice pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow, Emily and Kip followed behind them. Olivia squealed in delight at the sight of her car. Jax had hand-washed it to perfection, detailed the interior and wrapped a giant red ribbon around the entire thing.

“He spent the whole day on it.” Kip said after he’d parked his miniature bike next to Juice. Olivia excitedly hopped off of the bike and rushed into the clubhouse to see her brother. She walked directly into another source of amazement. A colorful banner that read ‘CONGRATULATIONS OLIVIA’ hung from the ceiling. Cheers and greetings were directed towards her the moment that she entered, the entire club as well as friends and family had awaited her arrival. Jax, Gemma and Clay had organized a surprise party to celebrate her final day of high school.

“Oh, Jax!” Olivia exclaimed as she skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He led her over to the bar, sat her down and plopped an ice-cold beer right in front of her.

“This morning, I never got a chance to tell you how proud I am of you. Drink up Liv, shit gets real from here on out.” Jax said as Olivia gulped it down. Her parents allowed it for special occasions such as this.

“Yeah!” Chibs yelled out while the rest of the guys made their way over to say hello to her. She was ecstatic to see that Tara had also made it to the party, as well as her nephews, Abel and Thomas.

“Great job.” Clay said and patted her on the back. “Oh, who am I kidding? Come here.” He laughed and went in for a hug, which she accepted.

“Thank you.” Olivia said to Gemma with a smile as her mother ordered more drinks from Chucky.

“Anything you for, baby.” Gemma’s eyes flickered over to Juice, who seemed distracted. She watched as his stare darted between Olivia and another girl with a bob haircut. The unknown girl’s attention focused on him; a mischievous grin crept onto her face as Juice quickly led her away. _‘Interesting.’_ Gemma thought to herself, she made a mental note that this interaction had gone unnoticed by her daughter.

“I know that you’ll be on your best behavior when you leave us to go to school, right Liv?” Bobby asked.

“Course she will. She doesn’t want to give daddy here a heart-attack.” Tig joked, which got him playfully smacked by Bobby.

“Speaking of heart-attacks, what’s the name of that boy you went on a date with last weekend?” Clay questioned.

“Noah, and it wasn’t a date, a lot of my friends were there.” Olivia responded. She then felt a light tapping on her side, and a small voice spoke out.

“Aunty Livy?”

“Abel!” She cheered and scooped up the four-year-old.

“My mommy says that you’re coming to see us soon.” He said. Olivia was impressed that he was now speaking full sentences. It felt like just weeks ago that he had been in the hospital inside of an incubator, fighting for his life.

“Oh yeah?” Olivia looked up at Tara who walked towards them while she cradled Thomas in her arms.

“Well, first off, congratulations sweetie.” Tara remarked. “And yes, Jax did mention that you could possibly watch the boys while we go up to the cabin next weekend?”

“What, you didn’t think that I would spice up your car for nothing, did you?” Jax added with a smirk.

“Only because I love them so much.” Olivia agreed as she bounced Abel up and down in her lap.

“Aunty Livy lets me have as many cookies as I want!” His high-pitched voice sounded delighted, and everyone laughed.

Surrounded by those that she cared about the most, her heart felt warm and full. She never even realized that Juice was gone, she had just assumed that he was off somewhere, getting caught up with Chibs and the rest of the guys.

______________________________________________________________________________

While Olivia was distracted by her family, Juice had pulled Serena into his dorm room to question her. He quickly shut the door behind them, however, he’d forgottento lock it. Utter shock was the only way to describe how he felt, a sense of dread took over as he imagined the events that would surely follow.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

Serena laughed at his question. “I’m a wanderer, Juan. I felt like we had a connection so...I followed you.” She answered. The life of a sweetbutt was nowhere near glamorous. It was getting dropped off at truck stops, being exposed to bits and pieces of the lives of many men but never seeing the full puzzle. Many girls were pulled in by the idea that one day, someone would want them forever.

“You shouldn’t be here. I know that I sound like an asshole, and at this point, I probably am one.” Juice replied. He knew that he had to tell Olivia the truth. He internally scolded himself at all of the numerous times that he should have, and chose not to. He only hoped that he could hold off for a couple more days, the last thing that he wanted was to ruin this special evening for her. It would take more than a dinner date and an orgasm to get himself pardoned for this stunt.

“Why do you say that?” She blushed and arched her body towards him.

Juice pressed his palm to his forehead and let out a sigh. “Serena, I’m seeing someone. She’s here tonight.” He tried his best to let her down easy.

“Oh. I didn’t see you with anyone before.” She now had trouble looking at him, her eyes were glued to the floor.

“I know. It’s...it’s complicated.” He fidgeted and twisted the rings that he wore on his fingers.

“Well...this is awkward.” Serena mumbled.

______________________________________________________________________________

Olivia, Emily and Kip all hung out in the kitchen. They’d created an assortment of snacks from whatever they could find. Clay had ordered pizzas, meanwhile Gemma had made sure to stock up on goodies.

“Let’s cup up pineapples for the pizza!” Olivia suggested as she reached into the fridge.

“Pineapples do not go on pizza!” Kip argued.

“Shush. I’m not the only one who likes it, Juice does to.” Olivia said. She realized that she had not seen him for a long time. He’d been with her when they arrived and disappeared shortly after.

“I have to agree with Kip, pepperoni is the ultimate topping.” Emily said as she placed crackers and cheese slices onto a plate.

“Hey, have either of you seen Juice?” Olivia asked.

“He went to go talk to some girl that he screwed in Nevada. I don’t know what she’s doing here, guess she liked him.” Kip nonchalantly answered, about to take on a mouthful of chips.

He had no idea of the fire that he’d just ignited. Olivia and Emily made direct eye contact.

“Olivia...” Emily cautioned, but it was too late. Olivia slammed the refrigerator door and headed down the hallway, straight for Juice’s dorm room.

“What the hell was that all about?” Kip questioned; he was oblivious to the situation.

“What do you think? How’d you know about that anyway?” Emily grumbled. She was unsure of how to proceed. Go after her friend, or play it cool?

“I happened to notice them walking away together, and I recognized the chick from the run that we went on. Why is Olivia upset? Wait a second...” His face lit up as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Yes, Kip. Juice is the guy that she was with the night that you came to my house, the one that she’s been seeing all along.” Emily whispered. She trusted him enough now to know that he would never say anything.

“Shit, this is bad.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“Stay here tonight, and tomorrow I’ll find you a ride back to Nevada. I’m sorry, I never meant to lead you on or hurt you.” Juice said calmly while he rested his hands in his lap, he’d done a lot of apologizing lately. The two of them sat next to each other on his bed, and they stared at the wall instead of each other.

“It’s alright.” Serena replied. She was embarrassed, and felt like a complete idiot. Number one rule of being a sweetbutt: don’t catch feelings for the men that you entertain, and never follow an outside member to his home charter uninvited.

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and there stood Olivia. The look on her face quickly shifted from disbelief to anger.

“Get out.” She growled at Serena.

She creased her brow and shot back at Olivia. “Excuse me? Who are you, exactly?”

“The person that this party is being thrown for. You can either leave now or I can have my father, the president, and my brother, the vice president, escort you out. Whichever you’d prefer.” Her eyes practically burned holes through the sweetbutt.

“It’s not her fault, you need to be angry with me, not her.” Juice said to Olivia, he’d attempted to deescalate the argument.

“Oh, I’ll get to that.” She rasped in response, which caused Juice to take a large gulp. Olivia reminded him too much of Gemma Teller when she was enraged. Serena, who did not want to stir up anymore drama in an unfamiliar environment, got up off of the bed and exited the room. Olivia never took her eyes off of her until she was out of sight.

Olivia shut the bedroom door and leaned against it, she refused to stand any closer to Juice.

“Liv-”

“Don’t call me that, just tell me the truth. Did you have sex with her?” She crossed her arms tightly.

“Yes.”

She felt a sting in her chest akin to the slice of a razorblade at his response. The idea of his hands being on someone else, his lips softly grazing against another person’s skin, just destroyed her. “When?” She asked with desperate eyes.

Juice dragged his feet on the floor before he responded. “The night that we spent at the Indian Hills clubhouse.”

“You mean two fucking days ago? The night before we hooked up in my goddamn car?” She knew that had to of been when, but to hear it directly from his mouth was an entirely different entity. Her eyes widened as she clenched her fists, unable to do anything with the anger that boiled inside of her.

“I thought that I was never going to see her again-” He stroked the nape of his neck to relieve his body of the pent-up stress.

“You lied to me! You weren’t sorry for following me into the bathroom, you took me on that date because you felt guilty for fucking her!” The strain in her voice broke his heart, all he wanted to do was comfort her.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be easy, free-flowing. Not painful or jealous.

“That’s not true-” Oh, but it was, and he knew it.

“What is true? The fact that you lose your goddamn mind over Noah, while you simultaneously fuck other women behind my back? Then claim you want to be exclusive? Make up your mind!” Olivia raised her voice while her veins practically throbbed in her neck.

“I have, Liv I want you and only you-” That was quite possibly the most honest thing that Juice had ever said to her, unfortunately, it had been drowned by all of his lies.

“Well it’s too late now. Whatever the fuck this was between us, it’s over. I’m done, Juan Carlos.” Her eyes were now rimmed with tears as her confusion turned into anger, and her anger turned into despair.

“Baby, please, I’m sorry-” He attempted to get closer to her, maybe even touch her shoulders to soothe her, but she would have none of that.

A bought of rage flared up in her throat. “Don’t touch me! No more empty apologies, you’ve proven to me that they mean nothing. Don’t call me, don’t text me, I mean it.” She hissed.

“I understand. Just know that I do care about you, and I’d do anything to take it all back.” His voice sounded so damn desperate; it took all of her willpower to not kiss him right then and there. To vow to treat each other better.

“Your hindsight’s twenty-twenty. Don’t worry, I won’t tell my family about us. Our dirty little secret is safe with me.” Those were her last words to the man that she loved as she left his bedroom. She roughly closed the door behind her and bee-lined for the bathroom.

Now alone, Olivia allowed the tears to free-fall down her cheeks as she gripped onto either side of the sink so hard that her knuckles turned red. She heard a soft knock on the door through her whimpers, and she immediately silenced herself so as not to give her sadness away.

“Be out in a minute.” She forced her voice to sound happy.

“Liv, it’s me.” She instantly recognized Emily’s voice, and opened up the bathroom door to let her friend inside.

“Oh gosh, what the hell happened?” Emily asked. Olivia stood there; her mascara had run down her face.

“He slept with another girl on the Nevada run.” Olivia spat, and she slammed her fist down onto the sink.

“I get why you’re upset, but you were both technically single.” Emily sighed. She actually liked Juice, and she knew how much Olivia loved him.

“I told him that it was over, and I think I meant it.” Olivia replied with her shoulders slumped. She brought her hand up and wiped the black makeup off of her face.

Emily raised an eyebrow. “You think?” She questioned.

“I’m going to try and be done with it. I don’t know, I don’t want to think about it right now. I want to go out there and enjoy my party, like I should be.” Olivia said while she sniffled. She felt slightly pathetic. There was a time and place to let her emotions run wild, but this was not it.

“Let me help you fix your makeup, and then we’ll go.” Emily replied with a faint smile. A part of her knew that they would find their way back to each other, they were too obsessed with each other not to. However, she kept those thoughts to herself, at least for the mean-time.

______________________________________________________________________________

Serena sat alone at the edge of the clubhouse while she fought back tears. She'd been so sure that there was something for her here in Charming, now all she had managed to do was hurt someone. The broken look on Olivia’s face haunted her, and she hated herself for it.

Someone noticed her. A mature, albeit very pretty, blonde woman looked over at her sympathetically. After she'd thought it over, she decided to approach Serena. “Mind if I sit?” She asked the young girl.

Serena glanced sideways at the woman. “Go ahead.” She replied dismissively.

“You look lost, doll. I haven’t seen you around here before, are you new?” The woman’s soft voice was almost comforting.

Serena shook her head. “I’m not staying.” She answered. Juice had offered her his room for the night; however, she'd decided against that. Instead, she would ask Kozik if she could crash in his dorm before leaving first thing in the morning. Even if Juice wasn’t physically in the room with her, she did not want to be surrounded by his scent, his things, and his essence. Despite it all, she still felt something for him.

“I don’t mean to come off as abrupt, or rude, but do you have a plan?” The woman's concern appeared to be genuine.

“No, but I’ll figure it out, I always do.” Serena insisted, unsure of how she felt about the attention that this woman gave her.

“Can I make you an offer?” The woman questioned as she reached into her wallet and pulled out an index card.

Serena rolled her eyes. _'What do I have to lose_?' She thought to herself. “Sure.” 

The woman immediately perked up. “My name is Luann Delaney. I’m a partial owner of an adult film studio here in Charming, Cara-Cara. Have you ever heard of it?”

“Yes...but I’m not interested.” Serena said flatly, she felt more insulted now than she already had been.

“I haven’t even made you the offer yet.” Luann replied with a chuckle.

Serena had given her the cold shoulder at this point. “I know what it is. Just another person looking for me to spread my legs and make a quick buck off of it. I’m done being used.” She stated bluntly.

“Honey, who said anything about being used? Just listen. Cara-Cara has an opening for a new girl-on-girl film star. You don’t have to do any scenes with men if you don’t want to. You get to make your own schedule; and get paid better money than you’ll make here sucking cock and serving drinks.” Luann spoke the truth, and Serena knew it.

“I’ve never been with another girl before.” She admitted, her cheeks were flushed.

“If it’s something that you’d be interested in, if you’d like to gain a little freedom and have more control over your life, I’ll leave you my business card.” She handed Serena the index card before she got up out of her seat.

“Thank you.” Serena said as her eyes scanned over the business card. Maybe, just maybe, there was something here for her in Charming after all.

“Enjoy the party.” Luann chirped with a wink as she left Serena alone with her thoughts.

______________________________________________________________________________

Juice couldn’t stay at the party a moment longer. Not after he'd witnessed what his actions had done to Olivia, the girl that he loved so much. This was meant to be a special night for her, instead she would forever associate it with a painful memory.

Gemma had caught up to him as he was leaving. “Everything okay, sweetheart?” His foot had been halfway out the door when she called out to him.

Juice quickly turned around, yet it was difficult for him to look her head on. Her facial expressions were too similar to Olivia's.

“Yeah, Gem. I’m heading home, got an early one tomorrow.” Juice said as he tapped his foot against the door-stopper.

“Get home safe.” She nodded as he left; and tried to wrap her head around what could possibly be going on.

And just like that, they were back to square one, all innocent stares and hushed desires.


	10. Cops & Beach Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had always done what she was told. She went to school, got perfect grades, was accepted into college, and stayed away from club business. Now it was her turn to have a little fun. 
> 
> Olivia Teller, the good girl, the star student, was sneaking out to attend a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia doesn't need Juice to have fun. 
> 
> She can get into plenty of trouble on her own...

Charming High’s graduation ceremony had come and gone faster than a speed of light, it felt as though Olivia had blinked once and it was over. Her family had watched with adoration as she crossed the stage to receive her diploma. She'd proved to their small town that Tellers were capable of achieving academic excellence. 

She received a text message from Evelyn on the drive home, while Gemma and Clay went back and forth with each other in the front seats. 

_EV: You and Emily are still coming to my party tonight, right? I'm out to dinner with my folks, and afterwards they're leaving for their trip._

Olivia was certain that her parents would not mind, but decided to run it past them before she wrote back to Evelyn. 

“So, there’s this get-together tonight...” She broke into their conversation. 

“You mean a party?” Clay asked from behind the steering wheel. Olivia detected the stern look on his face through the rearview mirror. 

“No. It’s being thrown by Evelyn Roosevelt, and she’s a good influence.” Olivia replied, she had danced around Clay's question. 

“Eli’s daughter? Since when have you two been friends?” Gemma chimed in. She looked back and suspiciously narrowed her eyes at Olivia. 

“We worked it out.” Olivia said while she shrugged her shoulders. 

“Liv, I remember when she pulled your hair in the first grade, and then you tackled her on the playground.” Gemma remarked with a smirk, she'd been proud of her daughter on that day. 

Olivia rolled her eyes at Gemma. “I just want to go out for a little bit, it’s totally fine, and Emily will be there to.” She said. 

“Where is this party?” Clay reiterated. 

“Santa Clara.” 

“I need to handle a few things before I feel comfortable allowing you to go to some party that’s an hour drive away.” Clay attempted to let Olivia down easily. 

“I went out to dinner with some friends a few days ago, and that was an hour drive away!” Olivia argued. She had actually been on her date with Juice that night. 

“That was your mother’s decision, before her and I had a chance to catch up on things.” Clay had referenced the cartel situation; however, that was something that he would never discuss with his stepdaughter. Clay wanted to appear to be concerned about Galindo, for reasons that were much more self-serving...

Olivia let out an exasperated sigh. “This is ridiculous. The club drama is not my drama, you’re the one who preaches that to me!” It did not matter that she was legally an adult, turning eighteen meant absolutely nothing in the Teller-Morrow household. Clay’s favorite line being, ‘I don’t give a rat’s ass if you’re eighteen or twenty-eight, my roof, my rules.’ 

“We’re not being too strict; you need to realize that your family is incredibly different from others. We'll let you go out when it is safe to.” Gemma concluded, and then she turned her head back around and focused her eyes on the road ahead. 

Olivia wondered what the hell they planned to do when she went off to college. Would they send club members out to Arizona to stalk her? She pressed her lips together as she pulled out her cell phone and responded to Evelyn’s text message. 

_O: We’ll be there._

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

There was no way in hell that she would be staying home. She needed to go out with her friends, to not spend another night pathetically sobbing into her pillow. Placed on top of her bed was the pink elephant that Juice had won for her at Fun-Town. She had lovingly named the stuffed toy ‘Jackass’. It faced her, damn near mocked her. In a frustrated haze, Olivia picked up Jackass and tossed him across her bedroom. That made her feel better for about two seconds. 

She had always done what she was told. She'd went to school, got perfect grades, was accepted into college, and stayed away from club business. Now it was her turn to have a little fun. Olivia Teller, the good girl, the star student, was sneaking out to attend a party. She cautiously opened up her bedroom window after she'd made sure that her parents were asleep. She began to climb down the same cherry blossom tree that Juice had used a handful of times to visit her at ungodly hours of the night. If Clay had half a brain, he would have chopped that damn tree down by now. 

It was almost the perfect escape. Olivia misjudged where she thought that the next branch would be and quickly lost her footing. She took a hard fall onto the ground, and landed with a loud ‘thud’. 

“Ah! Shit!” She laid there for a minute, and contemplated her life decisions that had led up to this moment. Jax crashed his bike, Olivia fell out of trees. Like brother, like sister. 

She got up, and felt grateful that she had yet to change into her outfit for the night as she dusted herself off. She carried a small backpack that contained a much more provocative set of clothing. 

Olivia whipped out her cell phone to text Emily, who would soon pick her up in her mother’s car. _'How_ _come her parents let her do whatever the hell she wants?’_ She thought to herself while she tapped her foot impatiently. 

This night was shaping up to be one for the books. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

What Evelyn had described as being a little “get-together” had turned into a full-blown celebration with the majority of the newly-graduated seniors in attendance. It was a beautiful night for a beach house party. The air was crisp and cool due to being in such close proximity to the shore, and the gentle tides danced along the edge of where the water met the sand. 

Olivia took one look at the porch that overflowed with people, and was able to infer just how crowded the inside of the house was. The steady beat of dance music could be heard from miles away while people played volleyball on the beach, and nearly everyone had a red cup in their hands. 

She stepped out of the car wearing nothing more than an itty-bitty light pink crop top; it was paired with a matching mini skirt and sparkly heels. Her coils of leaf-brown hair were pulled up into a high ponytail, and she had spent twenty minutes perfecting her cat eyes, which made her blue eyes pop. She looked hot, and most importantly, she felt confident. Time to forget all about Juice, at least for a little while. 

“Well, this should be interesting.” Emily said; and the two girls shuffled their way through the congested porch and made their way inside. The music was irritatingly loud, and the house was indeed packed like sardines. 

“Hey, I’m so glad that you made it!” A voice shouted out to them. They turned towards the direction of the voice, and spotted Evelyn. She was just as done-up, and already buzzed. 

“This house is going to get trashed and your parents are going to kill you!” Olivia shouted back over the music. 

“Don’t be such a Debbie-downer! Follow me!” Evelyn called out while she nonchalantly whisked her hands through the air. She led them to the kitchen, which housed an impressive assortment of alcohol. They were greeted by a group of at least five or six people who sat on the counter tops as they drank their entire semester away. 

“Here, drink this. Don’t worry about driving home tonight, you can crash here.” Evelyn said as she handed a red cup to both Olivia and Emily. Evelyn was not the only one who would be in for a rude awakening tomorrow.

Clay and Gemma were going to lose their minds when they discovered that Olivia had disobeyed them. ' _Whatever_ ' Olivia thought to herself. She would deal with the consequences as they came; it’s not like she had to worry about making time for Juice anymore. “What is it?” Olivia asked as she cautiously smelled the contents of the cup. Whatever it was, it was strong _._

“Something good.” Evelyn responded with a devilish grin. 

Olivia and Emily exchanged glances before they simultaneously downed the drinks, and their faces contorted at the taste. 

“Bleh! That’s horrible.” 

“Seriously Evelyn, what the fuck was that?” 

“I told you that it was good!” 

After washing down that concoction with a few mixed drinks, Olivia had begun to feel tipsy herself. The trio went back out to the party, which had only gotten rowdier. 

That was the turning point, when the specific details had started to blur. There were so many people around her that it was hard to keep track of her friends. One moment Emily stood right next to her and the next moment she was gone. It was not a big deal, she was surrounded by friendly faces, people that she had gone to school with since kindergarten. 

Lingering turned into socializing, and socializing turned into dancing. Soon enough, she was having the time of her life. Every now and then, Evelyn or Emily would break through the crowd and join her. They laughed their asses off and enjoyed themselves, before getting lost in the party once again. It had turned out to be a great time up until an uninvited, unwanted hand cupped around her butt and had the audacity to squeeze. “What the hell!” Olivia cried out as best she could over the loud music. 

“Back off!” Someone came to her rescue, and shoved the douche bag that had groped her. 

“Hey man, I don’t want any trouble.” The guy said; he put his hands up in surrender and walked off. Olivia looked up, and breathed out a sigh of relief to see that it was Noah who had defended her. 

“You okay?” He asked; he looked concerned. 

“Yeah, I... I just uh...” She felt dizzy, almost as if the room were spinning in circles around her. 

“Let’s get some fresh air.” He suggested. 

“Yeah.” She agreed. 

The breeze outside hit her like a splash of water; it revived her. The volleyball courts had cleared out, most of the party-goers were inside now. There were a handful of people who hung out on the porch as they shared a joint; a large cloud of smoke hovered over them. Olivia and Noah passed by, they were headed onto the sand. She momentarily slipped out of her heels, she'd opted to carry them. 

“Your folks looked proud today at the ceremony.” Noah commented as the two strolled along the edge of the beach. 

“It’ll wear off soon.” She muttered, not quite ready to be faced with her parent’s wrath. 

Noah gave her an inquisitive look. “What do you mean?” He asked 

“It’s nothing. I think this is far enough, let's sit down.” Olivia said, she did not want to drift too far away. 

“Sure.” Noah complied as the two plopped down. He stretched his legs out while she fiddled with the ends of her skirt. Neither of them said anything as they took in the breathtaking view of the beach at night. It was tranquility at its finest; it made her feel as though all of her problems would vanish if she just stayed there long enough. 

“You look good tonight, like, damn.” Noah commented; he licked his lips as he eyed her up. They were seated quite close to each other. He leaned towards her with his left arm extended out and his palm rested flat on the sand to the left of her. 

Olivia nervously chuckled. “Thanks, I guess.” She replied. 

“Sorry. I meant to say, I... I mean you always look good-” Noah was cut off as Olivia leaned in and brushed her lips against his, the two of them overcame by the roar of the high-tide that splashed against the shore. The kiss was sweet more than it was sensual. She pulled away, picked up a handful of sand and allowed the tiny particles to slip past her fingers. 

Noah was slack-jawed to say the least. “Whoa, been wanting to do that since the fifth grade.” He breathed out. 

She turned away from his fixed gaze. “Really?” She asked. 

“Come on, you have to know that I’ve always had a thing for you.” He replied with a playful smile, and lightly bit down onto his lower lip. 

“I didn’t know, I’ve been invested with schoolwork.” Olivia played dumb. 

“Well now that you know, can I kiss you again?” He sucked in his breath as he waited for her answer.

She thought it over for a few seconds before she responded. “Yes.” 

Noah brought his lips down onto hers again; rougher this time. Not as passionately as Juice did, but the kid was trying. She did not melt into him the same way that she did with the intelligence officer; but not because Noah was a bad kisser. There was just something that was missing. Putting her arms around him did not work, brushing her hands over his muscles did not work, and leaving butterfly kisses down his neck did not work. That spark of electricity was absent on her end, and it severely disappointed her. How had it been so easy for Juice to get lost in someone else? 

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” She husked; and broke the kiss. 

Noah tilted his head and shrugged. “It’s okay.” He promptly replied. 

“Maybe we should head back, I didn’t tell Emily that I was going for a walk.” Olivia urged, she felt guilty for having left her friend behind at the party. 

“After you.” He politely said, and helped her get back up to her feet. 

Olivia felt unsure of what to think. Noah was a great guy, yet that exchange had only solidified to her who she truly had feelings for. She wished that she could bring herself to feel that way about Noah. He was the easy choice, the right choice. Shots were being passed around when they returned which she gladly accepted, and she did not keep track of how many that she'd ingested. She was ready to leave her emotions behind, to take her mind off of things for just a little while longer. 

And that was when the party got crashed. The music was abruptly halted, the lights turned on, and an eerily familiar voice hollered through the crowd. “Everybody out! Party’s over! Where the hell is Evelyn?” 

“Dad?!” Evelyn squeaked; her voice sounded terrified as the house began to empty out. Everyone knew who her father was, and no one wanted to get slapped with an underage drinking charge. Thankfully, he was not in uniform, if that meant anything. 

“Well, wouldn’t you know? I got called back to Charming due to some ongoing suspicious activity. When you weren’t home, I thought I might stop by and check up on you here.” Eli Roosevelt spoke calmly, however, his eyes told a much different story. 

Olivia was suddenly pulled away by Emily. As the girls stumbled outside, they were confronted by another surprise. Eli’s partner, Cane, was stationed out front as he took away car keys. 

“If you leave this property without a sober ride home, it’ll be an indictable offense. Call your rides now, or you’ll be getting one to the police station.” He ordered. He walked over to Emily and placed his hand out. She fished through her pockets until the jingle of her car keys could be heard, and handed them over to him. 

Olivia’s dizziness from before had returned, and this time the breeze refused to help her through it. If she had to wake up her parents at this hour to come and pick her up from a party that they'd forbidden her from going to, she knew that she wouldn't see the light of day until she was shipped off to Arizona. 

“We are so s-screwed.” Olivia stammered, and slumped down onto the sand. She closed her eyes and focused her entire being on not vomiting everywhere. 

“I have an idea.” Emily unlocked her phone screen, and her eyes immediately shied away from the bright light. After they had adjusted, she made a call. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Meanwhile..._

Juice and Kip were the only two left at Teller-Morrow, they'd worked late to finish up their customer’s cars. Juice had slacked off lately, no doubt because he'd spent too much time with Olivia, and put his mechanic duties on the back-burner. Kip had more cars to fix up because as a prospect, he endured the brunt of the work-load. Needless to say, they were exhausted by the time they had finished, and decided to have a couple beers before they went home. 

Kip’s cell phone began to ring. “Hey, baby.” He cooed to someone on the other end, and walked off to gain a little privacy. 

Juice puffed on a cigarette as he sat atop of a bar-stool. He'd managed to quit for a solid month; and had relied solely on weed to get him through his nicotine withdrawals. His confrontation with Olivia had landed him straight back to the old habit; it was just another coping mechanism. The last time that he felt this hollow was when he'd left Queens behind for the West Coast. There was nothing he despised more than being alone. His brothers provided a family for him, but they could never comfort him the way that she did. He'd done as she asked: no calls, no texts. The lack of communication killed him. 

Kip came back to the bar with purposeful movements. His eyes scanned the clubhouse, they searched for something. 

“Do you have the keys to the tow-truck?” Kip asked. 

“Yeah, why?” Juice replied. 

“Emily just called. She and Olivia got themselves into a mess. They went to some house party up in Santa Clara that got crashed by the cops and they’re both too wasted to drive back. Emily drove her mom’s car and she can’t leave it there; I need to borrow the truck and go get them.” Kip answered, and let out an exasperated sigh. 

Juice immediately perked up at that news. Whether or not it was his territory, he was consumed with the need to make sure that Olivia was alright. “That’s an hour away, I’ll drive.” He suggested. 

Kip raised an eyebrow. “You sure that’s a good idea? Didn’t you and Liv just get into a fight?” He questioned. 

“You’re going to need help emptying out the truck, it’s filled with Opie’s shit; and... I just need to know that she’s good, man.” Juice admitted. 

“Alright, we should start now.” Kip said. 

Juice urgently hopped off of the bar-stool. It was time to go rescue his princess. 


	11. Drunken Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice’s stomach turned as the words left his mouth. He could not believe that at long last, he had admitted it to her. A part of him hoped that she would wake up tomorrow morning with no memories of what he had just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that saying? I think it's something like, 
> 
> A drunk mind speaks a sober heart...

Olivia felt like she was underwater, like her consciousness had drifted along the shore and was swallowed up by the tide. She heard the commotion going on around her, but could not bring herself to care. 

“Can you hear me?” Above her stood Eli Roosevelt, a worried expression had spread across his face.

Her eyes opened and closed a few times as she came to, and suddenly remembered that she was laying down in the sand. “She’s awake.” Olivia heard Emily’s voice respond to him. 

“Ms. Teller, can you confirm with me that you’re alright?” Eli sounded more like a concerned father than a police officer. 

“I... I’m here.” She finally spoke. 

“Is someone coming for the two of you?” Eli asked Emily, who had fared much better than her friend on the ground. 

“My boyfriend is on his way.” Emily answered. 

Eli raised an eyebrow. “Mind if I have a word with him before you leave?” 

“Sure.” Emily said and helped her get to her feet. Olivia felt tiny particles of sand stuck to her body and clothing as she dusted herself off. More than anything, she was grateful that her wave of nausea seemed to have passed. 

Noah joined them in that moment, he'd internally kicked himself for not curbing Olivia’s drinking sooner. “You doing okay?” He asked her. 

"Iamperfectlyfine." Olivia retorted; her words rushed out of her mouth in barely distinguishable syllables. 

“Okay, why don’t you go and sit down on the steps instead of on the ground, Liv.” Emily coaxed her towards the porch as they continued to wait for Kip. 

"I know what I'm doing." Olivia argued as she stumbled onto the steps. 

"Sure you do." Emily mumbled under her breath. 

Half-sack and Juice now made their way onto the beach, they'd witnessed the second half of the fiasco. Some kids had called cabs, while others were on the phone with screaming parents. They could only imagine the hell that would break loose if Gemma or Clay’s cell rang at this hour. 

“Thank god you’re here, and... hey, Juice.” The second half of Emily’s sentence had a surprised tone as she greeted Kip and discovered that he had brought company. Juice’s attention immediately diverted to Olivia, and he briskly walked towards the porch. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Olivia slurred her words as he neared her. 

“I’m one half of your rescue squad, princess.” Juice was taken back by her outfit; he had never seen her in such revealing clothing before. He knew that Jax would go into cardiac arrest if he saw his little sister like this. 

“Better than my mom, I guess.” She relented, and allowed Juice to whisk her away. Playing it cool was her objective; nevertheless Olivia was a lot happier to see him than she was letting on. 

“Kip and I already loaded Emily’s car onto the tow-truck before we came down.” Juice said.

The four of them were about to leave when Eli approached them. “Not so fast.” He called out. 

Juice turned around and pressed his lips together at the sight of the sheriff. “Can I help you?” 

Eli had an enigmatic smile on his face. “I assume that you’ll be getting these two girls back home safe and sound, correct?” 

“I know what you think of my club, despite what you may believe, none of us would ever stoop to that level.” Juice spat, furious at what Eli had implied. 

“Hey man, it’s my job to make sure. I’m not putting out any ill-will towards you or your club _."_ Eli responded with a dismissive hand wave. 

“I appreciate your concern.” Juice muttered. 

“I was expecting Teller, that’s all. You keep an eye out for Olivia, seems like she’s starting to follow in her brother’s footsteps. You all have a good night.” Eli left them alone after that comment, and directed his attention towards another group of kids that waited for their ride. 

“Douche bag.” Kip breathed out. 

“Hey, wait.” Olivia uttered, her eyes scanned the beach, and they looked for Noah. She eventually spotted him talking to Evelyn. “Noah!” She yelled out. He ended his conversation and proceeded over to them. She felt Juice stiffen up next to her, which caused her to smirk. 

“What’s up?” Noah asked her. 

“Do you have a ride back?” She questioned him. 

Noah's hands were buried deep in his pockets and he dragged his feet. “No... I was waiting to make sure that you got home okay, and then I was going to call a cab-” 

Olivia looked at Juice, and batted her eyelashes at him. “Do you mind giving Noah a ride to?” She said as she sported her best puppy-dog eyes. 

Juice rolled his eyes, he knew he was indebted to her. “Not at all. Come on, let’s get out of here.” He replied, and motioned for Noah to come with them.

“Thank you, Juicy.” Olivia cheerfully responded, and gave his hand a squeeze. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

The ride back to Charming had been a lot less awkward than Olivia presumed it would be, despite that fact that she ended up being sandwiched in-between Juice and Noah in the backseat for the duration of the trip. No one had much to say besides Juice; who scolded Olivia and Emily for their recklessness. After he was through, Kip turned on the radio for the remainder of the ride. They dropped off Noah first, and then Kip took Juice and Olivia to the clubhouse before he drove Emily home. 

Juice led Olivia to Jax’s dorm room. He had a game plan in motion: get her sobered up with a few hours of sleep under her belt, and then somehow find a way to sneak her back into her house without waking up Clay or Gemma.

That should've been easy enough, but Olivia had other plans. She sloppily plopped herself down onto her brother’s bed and kicked her heels off. They landed on the desk and knocked over a picture frame. 

“Jesus, Liv! No one is supposed to know that you’re sleeping here tonight, remember?” Juice exclaimed. 

She did not appreciate the way that he spoke to her as if she were a child. She leaned back on the bed with her arms outstretched behind her and pushed her chest out. “Come here.” She purred and looked at him through her eyelashes. 

“Oh, so you’re not mad at me anymore?” He teased, baiting her. 

She undid her ponytail; and her brown locks tumbled past her shoulders. “Hmm, I don’t know.” She said playfully. 

“I don’t know what the hell has gotten into you.” He shook his head as he cautiously approached her. Once he had gotten close enough, Olivia caught him by surprise when she tugged at his shirt and pulled him towards her. She crashed her lips onto his, however, the kiss only lasted for a split second before it was broken by Juice. She pouted as he took a few steps back from her. 

“Whoa, you need to drink some water. I’ll be back, don’t tear Jax’s room apart.” He instructed; both of their faces were flushed as he hurriedly made his way to the kitchen. Olivia groaned as she flattened herself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She wanted to feel his touch, she missed the way that he caressed her like a prized possession. Laying down made it feel like the room was spinning, so she propped herself back up just in time for Juice’s return. 

“Here.” He said; and handed her a tall glass of water.

Olivia took it from him with a mischievous smile on her face. She entered into phase two of her seduction tactics; she flipped the glass over and spilled the liquid all over her clothing and onto Jax’s bed. “Whoops.” She chirped. “Guess this means that I need to take off my shirt.” She peeled off her crop top and discarded it onto the floor, which left her in nothing more than a tiny little bra and mini skirt. 

“Olivia, cut it out!” He slightly raised his voice, just enough to get the message across that he would not fall for her drunken antics. 

She flirtatiously ran her hands through her hair. “This bed is all wet Juicy. I need to sleep in your dorm room, with you _."_

Juice clasped his hands together; he was amused with how adorable she was. “You can sleep in my room, after you drink a glass of water, but I will not be staying with you.” He said. 

“Why not?” She protested. 

“Because you are out of your goddamn mind right now.” He grumbled, and gently took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen. He poured her a second glass of water and stood with his arms crossed after he'd handed it to her. 

“Drink.” His tone of voice made it clear that this was not up for negotiation.

Olivia narrowed her eyes before she brought the glass up to her mouth and sipped until it was empty. “Happy?” She sarcastically remarked, and slammed the glass down onto the counter. 

“I will be once you get some sleep.” They were now headed to Juice’s dorm room. Once they were inside, he fished through his closet until he found an old SAMCRO t-shirt that she could change into. 

Olivia’s eyes fixated on the bedside table, and she noticed that Juice’s rings were placed on top. She picked up his ‘S’ ring and tucked it inside of her bra while he was faced away from her. Why she had taken it; she was not quite sure... 

“Please stay.” Her voice was small as he carefully threw the t-shirt to her. 

“I can’t, Liv.” He affirmed his decision. He ignored her puppy dog eyes as he made his way to the door. As much as he wanted to, the last thing that he needed was for her to wake up tomorrow morning thinking that he'd taken advantage of the situation. He knew that once she was sober, she would go back to hating him. He started to twist the doorknob when he heard a sound that stopped him dead in his tracks. A sniffle, followed by a quiet whimper. 

“Are you crying?” He asked, and turned around.

She'd laid down on his bed wearing his t-shirt, and her eyes were red and puffy. “No, I’m not.” She hadn't done a good job denying it. 

“Yes, you are, baby what’s wrong?” His voice lightened up as he finally gave in and sat down at the foot of the bed. 

Her lips quivered as she spoke. “My head hurts, I don’t feel good, and I don’t want to be alone.” 

His feet pointed inwards towards her, he desired to hold her, and then fought off the urge. “Your head hurts because you’re drunk, you need to sleep it off.” He said. 

“No, I fell out of the tree next to my bedroom window. I think I hit my head.” She sobbed. 

Juice straightened out his spine, he was ready to jump into action. “Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?” He asked. 

“It wasn’t a bad fall, I’m just sore.” She answered, and rubbed her temple. 

“If you’re still in pain tomorrow let me know so that I can take you to get checked out.” He offered. 

“Okay.” She said, and her eyes fell to the floor. 

“Is that all?” His breath hitched, and his heart stopped. 

Olivia looked him over before she answered. Truth be told, she was no longer angry with him. She was disheartened, but not enraged. “You don’t like me as much as I thought you did.” She spoke bluntly, her blue eyes stared deep into his chocolate brown ones. 

His eyes widened with shock. “What?” He blurted out. 

“This is the second time that you rejected me, but you have no problem sleeping with other women.” She huffed, and looked away. She did not understand what he wanted from her, or from this relationship. 

“Olivia, look at me.” Once she had brought her eyes back up to meet his, he continued to speak. 

“The first time that I told you no, it was because it would be unfair to you, if you had to hold back. You should be able to enjoy the experience completely, without any restrictions. And tonight, if I were to do anything with you, that would be wrong of me.

I worry about these things because...at the end of the day, you’re the person that I want to talk to the most, to tell you how my day went, and to ask you about yours. You’re the person that I want to share my success, frustration, sadness and happiness with, because you are the person that I love. I’m in love with you.” Juice’s stomach turned as the words left his mouth. He could not believe that at long last, he had admitted it to her. A part of him hoped that she would wake up tomorrow morning with no memories of what he had just said. 

She blinked a couple times. “In love...with me?” She uttered. 

“Yes, princess. I’ve always tried to show you that, even if I didn’t say it. Whenever we’re together, I take my time with you, I make sure that you feel how much I care about you. He said softly; he'd decided that he might as well get it all out of his system now. 

“I...-” 

“You don’t have to say it back, just get some rest.” He was too scared to hear, or to even consider, that maybe, just maybe, she felt the same. 

She smiled with her eyes and mouth. “I won’t be upset in the morning, if you sleep next to me. I promise.” 

Juice sighed. “Are you sure?” He hesitantly asked. 

“I’m more than sure, I’ll sleep better if you stay.” Olivia purred. 

That was all it took to convince him. He kicked off his boots and crawled into the bed next to her. He allowed her to be the little spoon as he wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into his chest. There was something deeply intimate about her inviting him into the bed, not for sex but just to sleep, that he could not directly pin-point. Maybe it was the level of trust that it required, or that she felt safer with him there. 

“I’m sorry for hurting you, Liv. You deserve better, if I was a perfect guy, I wouldn’t even be here in the first place. I’m used to ruining things, that’s all I’ve ever done.” He spoke into her neck as his hand soothingly ran along her side. 

“Just give me some time, and if it makes you feel any better, I made out with Noah at the party.” She said, and faded away into a deep sleep. 

“I deserve that.” Juice responded with a chuckle. He hid the slight tinge of jealousy that rippled through him. 

This is what it was supposed to feel like. 

Love, love, love... 


	12. If You Want Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t care what Jax, or Clay, or my mother have to say about us. When the time is right, we’ll tell them, and they’ll have no choice but to accept it. Do you want this? Me?” She asked, searching his eyes for the answer to her burning question. 
> 
> He kissed her in that moment, the kind of kiss that you would only expect to see in a movie. Where his hands cupped around her cheeks and pulled her closer to him, when you could practically see the fireworks going off behind them. 
> 
> “More than anything, Liv.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Olivia can run from their feelings all they want, but they'll eventually catch up to them. SMUT :D
> 
> Meanwhile, Jax and Gemma get closer to discovering the truth...

Olivia Teller was a woman on a mission, and it all started with Juice’s ‘S’ ring. He'd brought her home at five o’clock that morning, and she had miraculously sneaked back inside without waking up her parents, or so she thought.

She slept until noon and cuddled with ‘Jackass’; who she had now renamed ‘Mr. Stuffy’. When she awoke Clay was gone, off to the clubhouse to get on with business while Gemma had left to run errands. Olivia was freshly showered and headed back to her bedroom when she discovered a post-it note sticking to her door, her eyes widened as she read the message.

_Liv,_

_I got a call from Eli Roosevelt this morning. I didn’t say anything to your stepfather. When you have a free moment today, please come to my office at the clubhouse, we need to talk. And by the way, there’s ginger ale in the fridge, works wonders for a hangover._

_-Mom_

Olivia knew that she was busted, but given the tame manner of Gemma’s note, she was not terribly concerned. She decided that it would be in her best interest to straighten up the house, and started with the pile of dirty clothes on her bedroom floor. As she began tossing articles of clothing into her laundry hamper, a small, silver object slipped out of her bra and tumbled across the room. A flood of memories came back to her as she picked up the ring, specifically, Juice’s confession. Remembering why she had taken the damn thing in the first place, Olivia smirked and tucked it away into her pocket.

She would go to Gemma’s office, and inevitably face the music, but not without first making a pit-stop.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Juice wanted to relax after he returned home from his shift at Teller-Morrow, but instead found himself searching for his missing ring. It was pretty annoying to him that he'd lost something so tiny that it would be nearly impossible to find. He could have sworn that he last saw it on the bedside table in his dorm room, but now it was nowhere to be found. His OCD got the best of him, and unable to forget about it, he was in the process of tearing apart his living room when the doorbell rang. He tilted his head, feeling confused, he had not been expecting anyone. His left hand instinctively reached for the .38 in his back pocket as he neared the door, and he breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw Olivia through the peephole. “Hey.” He greeted her with a smile, and he quickly shut and locked the door behind her.

Stepping inside of his house, the first thing that Olivia noticed was the state of disarray it was in. She sucked in her breath as a rush of nerves coursed through her at what she was about to do. She had driven here not even knowing whether or not he would be home, and had left her car parked halfway down the street.

“Your place is normally spotless.” She commented.

Juice let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, I know, I was looking for-”

“This?” She said, and pulled the ‘S’ ring out of her pocket. She laid it flat in her palm, and extended her arm out so that he could take it from her.

He looked at her quizzically. “Yes, actually. Why did you have it?” He asked. 

‘ _Just say it_.’ She thought, and braced herself. It was now or never. “Well, you see, I... Subconsciously, I was looking for a reason to come and see you. So that I could tell you.” She clasped her fingers together, she needed to occupy her hands as she built up the courage to say it. 

Juice furrowed his brows. “Tell me what?”

“That I love you too, Juice...I’m in love with you.” Olivia blurted out. 

‘ _Fuck, she remembered.’_ He thought, and a knot formed in his stomach.

“Well fucking say something back!” She raised her voice, getting anxious.

Juice took a large swallow. “What is it that you’re looking to do here, exactly?” He said; he was unprepared for this conversation. But in the grand scheme of things, would he have ever been ready?

“The games, the lies, the jealousy...I can’t do it anymore. I want to be with you.” Olivia replied. She stood right in front of him now, and lightly brushed her fingertips against his cheek.

“The club, your family, it’s going to be difficult.” His voice was just above a whisper as he put his hand around her wrist.

“We chose to make things difficult, but they don’t have to be. Loving you comes naturally to me, it’s easy...” Olivia’s words drifted away from her as she got lost in his eyes, and her fingers trickled down his face. Being this close, she could make out the faint smile lines on his cheeks, something that she wished she could see more often. He was beautiful when he smiled. 

His eyes fixated on her, as if she were the only thing in the room that truly existed. “Nothing about this is going to be easy, babe. If you want to do this-”

“I don’t care what Jax, or Clay, or my mother have to say about us. When the time is right, we’ll tell them, and they’ll have no choice but to accept it. Do you want this? Me?” She asked, and searched his face for the answer to her burning question.

He kissed her in that moment, the kind of kiss that you would only expect to see in a movie. Where his hands cupped around her cheeks and pulled her closer to him, when you could practically see the fireworks going off behind them. “More than anything, Liv.”

“No more talking. Bedroom. _Now_.” She ordered. Juice scooped her up, he gripped onto her ass while she hooked her legs around his waist and steadied her arms onto his shoulders. He carried her upstairs while their lips interlocked the entire way, desperate to reach the bedroom. He was so hungry for her that what was supposed to be a kiss was almost a bite, a claim. 

Once they were inside, Juice gently placed Olivia onto the bed and got on top of her as their make out session intensified. He lightly bit down onto her bottom lip and dipped his tongue just inside of them. She opened up her mouth to him, and they massaged their tongues together and rolled them over each other. His hands were all over her, god he had missed this skin, the texture, the heat so much while they had been apart for too fucking long. He ran his nose along her jaw before he lightly nipped at her neck; going over each and every bite with a soft kiss. That needy feeling was mutual, as Olivia had already undone the buttons of his jeans, and Juice freed one of his hands to push them all the way down. 

Clothes were coming off and flying into the air as they were discarded. Within two minutes they were both down to their underwear; their bodies grinding against each another. Olivia squirmed underneath him, she created friction as she rubbed her clothed pussy against his erection through his boxers, causing him to groan. Juice rolled his hips, he made sure that she felt every inch of his length against her. “You sure about this, princess?” He whispered into her ear, and then he brought his hips up and gave her a particularly hard thrust against her soaked panties. 

“Yes Juicy, please fuck me.” She begged. She was ready for him, ready to be his. 

“I need to warm you up first, get you ready to take my cock.” He dipped a finger into her panties and pulled them off. Olivia gasped as the cold air hit her, and his hand soon took over and gave the warmth back to her. “I can’t take this; I’m going to e-explode.” She breathed out as he steadily drilled two fingers in and out of her. 

He was in his own little world, determined to worship, kiss and caress every part of her. He momentarily took his fingers out of her, which caused her to whine in frustration at the loss. "Always so wet for me. God, your body is so perfect." He uttered. 

“Stop being a fucking tease.” She hissed. 

“Patience is a virtue babe, let me take care of you.” He replied with a naughty smirk, and he reached behind her back to un-clip her bra. He kissed every inch of her exposed skin, and he paid special attention to her thighs, which he adored. He whispered compliments into her skin, which made her shiver every time that she felt his breath against her. At long last, he spread her legs and ate her pussy like she was his last goddamn meal. He took his time; flicked his tongue delicately across her folds and meticulously rubbed at her clit until she saw stars.

“I don’t think you could get any wetter, princess.” He said after he'd come up for air. Olivia sat up and tugged at his boxers, the look in her eyes begged for him to take them off. He obliged, and rolled them down his toned legs until his rock-hard cock was finally freed.

Olivia positioned herself at the edge of the bed with her legs spread open as Juice hovered over her. He took her hard nipples into his mouth one by one as he held onto his cock and placed it at her entrance. He teasingly slid the tip back and forth against her soaking wet slit. Juice completely leaned over her tiny frame; he kissed all the way up to her neck as Olivia’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape at the sensation of him rubbing directly against her. 

“S-shit.” She moaned, and rocked her hips as he glided the head of his cock against her folds. He went on like this for what felt like a lifetime; getting her wetter and wetter as he prepared to enter her. 

“It might hurt a little bit at first, tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” He said softly; he straightened himself out and aligned the tip of his cock at her entrance. She nodded her head; she trusted him enough to allow her muscles to stay relaxed. 

“I fucking love you.” He breathed out as he slowly began to slide himself inside of her. Olivia pushed her chest out and raised her shoulders up at the feeling of him entering her for the first time. Despite the fact that she was practically dripping, it was still painful as her walls stretched around him. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders and winced as he eased himself inside of her, bit by bit. He stopped about halfway to kiss her closed eyelids, forehead, cheeks, nose and chin. 

“Look at me, princess.” He whispered. Olivia opened her eyes, and she brought her head up just enough to softly peck his lips. He placed his hands on her hips and drew small circles onto them with his thumbs, before he brought his own hips back and pushed the rest of his long, thick cock inside of her clenching pussy.

“Oh shit!” Olivia cried out. She jolted and tears rimmed her eyelids at the sudden intrusion; she felt like she was being split in half. Her body worked to accommodate him as he stilled himself inside of her. He leaned down and buried his face into her neck as he apologized for hurting her.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, baby. Do you want me to stop?” He cooed to her, not making the slightest movement until she directed him to do so. He was beyond conflicted, while Olivia was in discomfort, he felt himself being completely engulfed in her wet, hot, tightness. Her inner walls clutched onto his dick while her juices guided him through, it was nothing short of utter fucking bliss.

“Don’t you dare stop, I said that I wanted you to fuck me, Juan Carlos.” She laid her head down flat onto the bed and inched her hips closer to the edge as she adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her. “Just go slow, and don’t take it all of the way out just yet.” She husked.

“I won’t fuck you, but I will make love to you.” He replied. He lovingly held onto her waist and began to make a steady, slow drive into her core. It took a few moments, but gradually, Olivia’s pain shifted over to discomfort, and then her discomfort dissolved into pleasure. The two of them were completely immersed in their first-time together.

“F-fuck, Juice.” She whimpered as he left fingerprints in her soft flesh, he picked up the pace as soon as he could tell that she was enjoying herself. He pulled his entire cock out before he sank back into her, going balls deep, and then continued on with his previous thrusts.

“That feel good, baby?” He murmured. His hands moved freely around her body. He squeezed at her nipples and pushed her breasts together while she gripped onto his back and pulled him as close to her as possible.

“It’s so good baby, please don’t s-stop, s-shit!” She cried out in ecstasy. Juice moved his hands underneath Olivia’s head and held onto her dark hair as he propped her head up and made direct eye contact with her. He now pounded into her aching pussy with meaningful strokes which filled the entire bedroom with the sound of slapping skin. He loved watching the emotions play out on her face as she gave herself to him, he could not believe that he was actually fucking her right now. He grunted and brought his thumb down to stimulate her clitoris; he roughly rubbed circles against it as he watched his cock move in and out of her. His entire length was glistening and covered with her juices and he felt her tightening around him. Her entire body quivered as the tip of his cock made contact with her g-spot.

“Just like that, oh baby r-right there!” Olivia shakily moaned. Feeling him inside of her as he pressed against her most sensitive region with his thick cock was an entirely different sensation than his fingers. It was almost too much all at once. One of his hands was now gripped at the back of her neck; he kept her in an upright position as he stood over her. His other hand added pressure to her clit, which sent her eyes rolling back.

“You're so tight Liv, holy shit.” He leaned down and kissed her. He felt her tremble as she held onto him. Her kisses were needy and desperate as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. Her face was flushed, and he could not help but to appreciate the absolute beauty that she was. He broke away from the kiss and watched as she threw her head all the way back and completely gave in to him.

“I c-can't hold it a-anymore baby I’m gonna c-cum!” She whimpered incoherently as her hips moved upwards to meet his pound for pound. Juice let go of her neck and clamped both hands down onto either side of her waist and thrust hard; he went full-force inside of her.

“You already take my cock so fucking good. Come on baby, cum on my dick.” He moaned out. She gripped onto his muscular arms so hard, her nails dug into his brown skin as she let go. In the midst of shoving their hips together, Olivia reached her climax. Time felt like it had slowed down, and for the first time, Juice felt her getting off as her walls tightened around him.

“Oh g-god, Juice!” Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs, and felt so grateful that Juice had waited for this moment to take her virginity. She understood now, how awful it would have been if she was unable to shout until her throat gave out as trails of fire rippled through her and sent her over the edge; momentarily clouding her vision with nothing more than white light.

Juice was not holding back at all anymore as he fucked her into the mattress, fucked her right through her orgasm as his quickly approached. She was in a daze as she mindlessly ran her hands along his muscular chest in the afterglow of her release. His hands left red marks on her sides; he damn near lifted her body off of the bed as he slammed her onto his cock.

“G-goddamn!” He finally relented and pulled out of her throbbing, well fucked pussy as he released a stream of cum that coated her thighs and stomach. “Shit, baby girl.” He breathed out, and ran his palm along his Mohawk as they both panted.

“Good thing I’m on the pill.” Olivia remarked, she just now realized that they had forgotten to use a condom. Thankfully, Gemma had put her on birth control one-year prior.

“Yeah, we don’t need any babies, not yet at least.” Juice responded and kissed her forehead. He headed to the bathroom to retrieve a towel to wipe themselves off with. He quickly returned, and handed Olivia the towel before he joined her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and left kisses all over her soft skin. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, and the essence of sex clung onto them.

“That was amazing, I love you.” She said, her voice etched with exhaustion.

“I love you to...girlfriend.” He replied with a chuckle, and lightly squeezed her.

Olivia yawned. “Girlfriend needs to take a nap, and then a shower.” She stated.

Juice stretched himself out on the bed and brought his arms around her. “Got somewhere to go?” He asked.

“Eli called my mom; she knows about the party. She left me a note this morning saying that I need to go to her office sometime today.” She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she filled Juice in on the details from that morning.

Juice threw his head back and laughed. “You’re getting called to Principal Teller’s office, which sounds terrifying.” He joked.

Olivia arched her back against him, creating friction. “Can you set an alarm to go off in an hour? I’m not ready to leave you just yet.” She pouted.

“Of course, babe.” He got up to do so, and soon enough she felt his warmth close in on her once again.

She liked it when he called her girlfriend.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_Later on, that day…_

It had taken all of her willpower to leave Juice, but at the very least, the new couple had gotten to nap and take a shower together before she headed off to the clubhouse to meet her fate. She was unsure of what to expect as she stepped inside of Gemma’s office, the time being eight o’clock in the evening.

“Hey, baby. Sit down and make yourself comfortable.” Gemma said nonchalantly, and removed her reading glasses.

Olivia took her spot on the couch. The last time that she had sat there was on the afternoon of Noah’s football game, which felt like ages ago. “Mom, I just want to say, I know that I screwed up and I deserve whatever punishment you and Clay decide to give me.” She started.

Gemma chuckled. “Eli mentioned to me that Juice picked you up last night, you want to tell me a little more about that?” She questioned.

Olivia was taken back that her mother had completely glossed over the fact that she'd sneaked out to attend a party, and had jumped straight into talking about Juice. “It’s not what it sounds like. Emily and Kip are sort of a thing now, and she called him to give us a ride back. Juice just so happened to be there when Kip got the call, and he did what any club member would have done, he made sure that I got home safe.”

Gemma looked at her daughter inquisitively. “Liv, I’m not Jax or Clay. I’m your mother and you can talk to me. If there’s anything going on between you and Juice-”

“There’s not, we’re just friends, like we’ve always been.” The words flew out of Olivia’s mouth before Gemma could even finish her sentence.

“Okay.” Gemma leaned back in her chair and studied her daughter’s face. She did not argue, she knew that if she pushed any further, Olivia would shut her out. 

“So... what happens now?” Olivia asked. She erred on the side of caution.

Gemma pursed her lips, and gave Olivia that knowing look. The one that pierced straight through her soul, no words necessary. "I finish up this paperwork, and we go our separate ways." She said. 

Olivia narrowed her eyes in disbelief. “Aren’t you going to like, ground me, or something?”

Gemma softly shook her head. “Compared to the things that I did at your age, you’re an angel. Going forwards, I would very much appreciate you being honest with me.”

Olivia instantly felt guilty; she wanted to retract her previous statement about Juice. Not only had her mother given her a pardon, but she also appeared to be unbothered at the prospect of them dating. “And you’re not going to tell Clay?” She continued.

“I don’t need Clay to tell me how to raise my damn kid. You’re an adult now, I see it. Unfortunately, it’s going to take your brother and stepfather a little longer to realize that.” Gemma lifted up her chin while she maintained eye contact.

“Thank you, mom.” Olivia decided then that she would go to Gemma first; when the time came to let her relationship with Juice be known.

“Are you going home after this?” Gemma asked; while she thought to herself, ‘ _She doesn’t think I’m that dumb, does she?’_

“Yeah, I’m going to use the bathroom before I leave.” Olivia replied.

“I’ll walk you inside.” Her mother offered; and reorganized the stack of paperwork on her desk before she got up out of her seat.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile..._

Jax was in his dorm at the clubhouse; enjoying a quiet moment to himself as he read through his father’s manuscripts for the hundredth time. That is when he noticed something on his bedroom floor that caught his attention. It was a small, light pink crop top. He walked over and picked it up; he felt that it was wet, and had a gritty texture which he soon realized was particles of sand. _‘What the hell?’_ He thought to himself. He definitely had not cheated on Tara, and as far as he knew no one had been inside of his room. Like clockwork, he overheard Olivia finish up a conversation with Gemma in the hallway, and promptly went outside to confront her. As he exited his room, he spotted his sister standing next to the display of their father’s bike. Olivia was oblivious to the outside world as she typed away on her cell phone, as per usual.

“This belong to you?” He called out, and waved the tiny little top at her.

“Hi Jax, it’s nice to see you too. My day was great, thanks for asking.” She replied sarcastically.

Jax sneered at her. “Don’t get smart with me, what did I tell you about snooping around my room when I’m not here?” He angrily questioned.

“I wasn’t in your room, one of the guys probably got drunk and entered the wrong dorm in the midst of banging some croweater.” It was clear to him that she was on the defensive, as she refused to look him in the eye. She then began to take quick steps down the hallway.

“Don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you! When did you turn into such an entitled brat?” He raised his voice, not giving a damn if everyone in the clubhouse heard him yelling at her.

Olivia immediately spun around; her jaw jutting forwards as she snapped right back at him. “Entitled brat? You’re the one that’s accusing me of things I didn’t do!”

“I ain’t stupid, I know this sorry excuse for a shirt belongs to you. The real question is, where the hell are you going wearing shit like this?” He spat, and tossed the shirt into a nearby trashcan.

“I’m not going to stand here and listen to this, leave me the hell alone.” She retorted, and dismissively turned her back on him.

Jax shook his head as she stormed off. He knew that she was up to something, she had to be. Clay and Gemma knew it to, and had mentioned it to him numerous times. She'd been acting distant, being secretive, like she wanted nothing to do with her family.

Whatever the hell it was, he was going to get to the bottom of it, and make sure that Olivia cleaned up her act before she left Charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far, that means you've finished the first arc of this story! Wow, that's super cool, thank you!
> 
> This story will have distinctive "arcs", the second one will span from chapters 13-21. It will start off light and fluffy (I need to allow Juice and Olivia to be happy for a little while before I turn their lives upside down, after all) but will progressively get more in-depth, and will end with a bang and surprise reveal that will drive the third story arc.
> 
> I'm very excited to continue releasing new content, and hope you all enjoy what I have planned for this fic. :)


	13. 3 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you trying to get caught?” She whispered as she let him inside. 
> 
> “In my defense, I was already parked down the street when I texted you.” Juice said matter-of-factly, keeping his voice down. 
> 
> “I swear, every time I tell you to do something, it’s like you turn around and do the goddamn polar opposite-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our three month countdown begins 
> 
> And the pieces begin to fall into place...

_Four days later..._

“Abel needs to take his medication before he goes to bed, I normally put him to sleep about an hour after Thomas. Some nights, the boys make up their own sleep schedule, so you should keep the baby monitor with you at all times.” Tara went over the checklist that she had crafted for Olivia. It included the boys' favorite t.v. shows, what books they liked to be read, a medication log, and even what snacks they were allowed to consume, and when. Her and Jax were heading out for a romantic getaway at Piney’s cabin; and they'd taken Olivia up on her offer to babysit Abel and Thomas. 

Olivia and her brother had managed to smooth things over after their argument at the clubhouse a few days prior, however, Olivia still got the impression that Jax was onto her. That combined with Gemma’s blooming curiosity kept her on her toes, as she was not ready to come clean just yet. 

Jax picked the piece of paper up off of the counter, and chuckled to himself as his eyes scanned over it. “You left her very little room for error. When Gemma made me watch Liv, she’d throw me forty bucks and mumble something about how her daughter better still be alive when she got back.” He commented. 

Tara defended her extensive checklist. “Honey, Abel has special needs-” She said. 

“I know baby, I’m just messing with you.” Jax replied with a cheesy grin and pulled Tara in for a kiss, which caused Olivia to groan. 

“Okay, you two can save all that for the cabin.” Olivia intercepted. Jax chuckled after he'd broken the kiss. 

“Be good for your Aunt Livy!” Tara called out to Abel; who was seated in the living room as he played with his toy blocks. She gave Thomas a goodbye-kiss on the cheek and gently placed him into Olivia’s arms. 

“You have us on speed dial if you need anything.” Jax said. He rolled a small suitcase behind him as he propped open the door and allowed Tara to pass through.

She stopped herself in the doorway and turned around for one final comment. “If Thomas wakes up in the middle of the night and won’t stop crying, a good trick is to give him a little warm milk. But you have to be secretive about it. If Abel catches on he’ll want milk to, and he’s been having bad stomach-aches lately.”

“Got it.” Olivia replied while she nodded her head. Jax gave her a 'thumbs-up' as he exited the house; and he closed and locked the door behind him. 

Olivia could hear the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps as they rushed towards her. 

“Aunty Livy, can I have cookies and ice-cream for dinner?” Abel asked. He flashed his big, blue puppy-dog eyes at her. 

Olivia gave him a warm smile. “I don’t think that your mom stocked up on desserts, buddy. She did whip something up in the crock-pot if you’re hungry.” She replied.

Abel pouted. “But that has vegetables in it!” He complained.

“Those are the best part!” She said in a high-pitched, encouraging manner. 

“Bleh!” He protested, and stuck his tongue out. Thomas giggled as Olivia lightly bounced him up and down in her arms. 

_‘Dinner, board games, movie, nighttime routine, medication, bed. Should be easy enough.’_ Olivia thought to herself. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Meanwhile..._

Evelyn Roosevelt sat on the living room couch with one leg propped over the other and her arms folded across her chest. Rita sat backwards on a chair and faced her while Eli paced around the room. 

She had been getting the cold shoulder from her parents for the last few days. Today, however, they were finally sentencing her. A part of her felt relieved, getting her punishment meant that the awkward tension in their home would be relinquished once and for all. 

“Do you realize what could’ve happened if Santa Clara P.D. had crashed that party? This could have easily had legal implications! Not only that, but your friends could’ve gotten themselves killed driving home. Did you not think about these things before you blatantly lied to us?!” Eli was straightforward with his daughter after he'd previously released a series of back-handed comments to her. 

“No, I didn’t.” Evelyn answered, flatly. 

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time to think about them this summer. Your L.A. trip is cancelled, your curfew is 6:00 p.m., sharp _,_ and you’re going to pay us back every penny of damages caused to that house.” Eli declared; he had his hands in his pockets and his thumbs stuck out. 

Evelyn sighed. “I’ll look for a job-” 

“We’ve already got one. The floral shop on Main Street, it’s going to be run by you _._ That way we know what hours you’re working, since we can’t trust you to be honest with us.” Rita stated while she intertwined her fingers together atop of the chair and placed her chin down onto them. 

“That’s your shop-” Evelyn questioned, and glanced sideways at her. 

“Your mother is going to be taking a couple months off, an extended vacation _,_ if you will.” Eli said. 

“I’m assuming that my wages are getting garnished?” Evelyn asked; although she already knew the answer. 

Rita nodded. “Seventy-five percent of them, yes.” She replied. 

“And you can thank your mother for that; she argued for you to keep twenty-five percent.” Eli added; he'd made sure that Evelyn knew that it was not his idea. 

“And with all the free time that you’ll have, maybe you can start thinking more about your future.” Her mother suggested. 

Evelyn rolled her eyes. No matter the conversation, her parents always found a way to bring up her precious future _._ They made her feel like being eighteen and unsure of what she wanted out of life was abnormal, like she should be ashamed. “When I was in high school, I loved being a cheerleader. I know that I can’t exactly make a career out of that, so I’ll use this summer to figure myself out _."_ She mumbled under her breath. 

Eli took a deep breath outwards, and allowed his muscles to relax. “And last but not least, we want you to know that we do love you Evvy, so much.” 

Evelyn chuckled to herself. Of course, they did _._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Later on, that night..._

Olivia squealed in delight at how cute Abel and Thomas looked in their matching superman pajamas. Abel had drifted off; he lightly snored as Olivia read him his bedtime story while she cradled Thomas. She was a natural, the boys responded well to her and the evening had been enjoyable for all three of them. She looked down to see that Thomas had fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled and lifted herself up off of Abel’s bed to set Thomas down into his crib. She then gave him a light peck on his forehead before she tucked him in. Olivia made sure that the baby monitor was on and working before she flicked off the light-switch in their room. “Goodnight, boys.” She whispered, and softly closed the door behind her. She crept down the staircase and headed towards the living room. She got herself comfortable on the couch, turned on the t.v. and began to flip through various channels. After she'd found something mildly boring to watch, Olivia was quickly overwhelmed by her own exhaustion. Her eyes fluttered a few times before they closed as she curled up and fell asleep. 

The vibration of her cell phone against the living room table woke her up a few hours later. Olivia squinted as the light from the phone’s screen infiltrated her vision, it was a little past midnight. 

_JC: How’s the_ _babysitting going, you miss me yet?_

_O: Oh no! I know you too well, don’t even think about coming to Jax’s house._

_JC: What’s that? You want me to come to Jax’s house?_

_O: Don’t play with me, Ortiz! Patience is a virtue, remember?_

Olivia put her phone down on the table, not wanting to tempt herself. She had not seen her boyfriend since she had gone to his house to return his ring. As much as she wanted to invite him over, she thought it best to keep a low profile for the time being. As she got up to use the bathroom and brush her teeth, she smirked to herself. Turning down Juice was fun, like an exciting game of cat and mouse. She nearly jumped out of her skin as her ears picked up on a light tapping at the front door. _'Oh, no he did not.’_ Olivia thought. She walked through the house and narrowed one eye to gaze past the peephole. 

Oh, yes, he had. 

“Are you trying to get caught?” She whispered as she let him inside. 

“In my defense, I was already parked down the street when I texted you.” Juice said matter-of-factually; he kept his voice down. 

Olivia shook her head. “I swear, every time that I tell you to do something, it’s like you turn around and do the goddamn polar opposite-” She was cut off as Juice slammed his lips down onto hers, and firmly pulled her body against his. He moved his hands to her hips and guided her into the kitchen, never once breaking the kiss. Olivia hopped onto the counter and yanked him towards her by his kutte. “The boys are sleeping; we have to keep the noise down to a minimum.” She husked. 

“I think we can manage that.” He answered, and attached his lips to her neck. He toyed with the hem of her shirt as her cheeks flushed and she stifled a moan. It was not until she felt his warm, rough hands glide underneath the thin material of her blouse that she eagerly brushed her lips against his to quiet herself. She was getting more and more undone as his teeth lightly grazed over her soft skin. Olivia eventually pulled her head back once his hands started to move south. 

“N-no, no Juice we can’t do this, we can’t have sex in Jax’s kitchen.” She breathed out as his lips trailed down her cheek. 

“Woah, who said anything about sex? Looks like you’re the one that’s got it on the brain, princess.” He teased, and gave her thighs a playful squeeze. 

“Damn you!” She exclaimed as she ran her hands along his pecks. 

“And besides, I’d prefer to move to the bedroom in that scenario.” Juice replied with a mischievous grin.

Olivia's eyes widened. “Are you insinuating that we hook up in Jax and Tara’s bed?” 

“I’m not, not insinuating that.” 

She lightly smacked his chest. “Oh, you’re disgusting! That...is...so...wrong...on...so...many...levels-” She breathed out in-between passionate kisses. 

“Aunty Livy, what are you doing?” Abel’s tiny voice sent shivers down Olivia’s spine.

She roughly pushed Juice away from her, who stood there completely frozen himself. She jumped down off of the counter and fiddled with her shirt. “Hey sweetie, what are you...doing awake?” She asked while she nervously pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. 

Abel's eyes fixated on Olivia's midnight-visitor. “I thought I heard something...hi Juice.” He said.

Juice did his best to act natural. “Hey, little man.” He greeted Jax's son.

“Why are you here? Do you want to play blocks with me?” Abel questioned and crinkled his nose. 

“I, uh...I’m friends with Olivia, and I, uh...” Juice stumbled over his excuse; he was at a loss for what to say. 

“Juice stopped by to give me back something that he borrowed from me, and he’s going to leave now, right?” Olivia stepped in. She darted her eyes between the toddler and her boyfriend. 

Juice reached up to scratch his head. “Yeah, what she said.” He mumbled. 

“Can you make me a promise that you won’t tell your mommy and daddy that Juice was here?” Olivia asked. She'd chosen her words carefully. 

Abel tapped his finger against his lips; almost as if he were pondering the idea. “If I do, can I have ice cream?” He finally asked. 

Olivia could not believe that she was being blackmailed by her four-year-old nephew. She turned to Juice with a pleading look in her eyes. “There’s a twenty-four-hour supermarket a couple blocks down, can you get him some ice cream, please?” She practically begged. 

“I'll be back in ten.” Juice said. He straightened out his kutte and hurriedly made his way outside. As she heard his motorcycle roar to life, Olivia remembered the comment that Tara had made earlier about Abel’s stomach-aches. She urgently poked her head out of the door and yelled at him. 

“Make sure that it’s lactose-free!” She was certain that he had gotten the message as he rode away. 

Abel had a wicked smirk on his otherwise adorable face. And just like that, the future of Juice and Olivia’s relationship hung in the balance of a meddling four-year-old, who traded ice cream in return for his silence. 


	14. Deepest Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia fought to not breathe out a sigh of relief, that had been a little too close for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn's got a crush on a certain someone.
> 
> Meanwhile, Juice and Olivia start to get a little too cocky...

_Two days later..._

“Gemma’s having a dinner tonight, and I expect you all to be there.” Clay called out after the guys. Chapel had just wrapped up, and the Sons were exiting the meeting room and heading for the bar. Jax’s cell phone began to ring in his pocket, he rolled his eyes as his mother’s name flashed across the screen. 

“Hey, Grandma.” 

“Good afternoon, _asshole._ You mind doing grandma a favor?” 

“Tara’s got to work today, if you need someone to help you get set up, go bother Olivia-” 

“Just let me speak, Jackson!” 

“I’m all ears.” 

“Can you do a liquor run for tonight’s party? It slipped my mind, and I’ve got too many croweaters buzzing around my house to leave.” 

“Sure thing, I’ll stop by the store on Main Street.” 

“Thank you.” Gemma said, and after saying their goodbyes Jax disconnected the call. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Evelyn was relieved to see that it was five o’clock in the afternoon; she had only one hour left until the end of her first shift. There was once a time, when she was much younger, that she had spent many after-school afternoons at this shop, helping her mother design floral arrangements. Those days were long gone, and now the scent of petunias that relentlessly infiltrated her nostrils made her feel sick to her stomach. She groaned as the shopkeeper's bell went off; it signaled that yet another customer had entered the store. When she realized who it was, she immediately perked up.

“Hey, Jax.” She greeted him as she subtly smoothed over her hair. The summer humidity caused it to frizz up, and the blonde biker’s sudden appearance had left her with no time for damage control. 

Jax flashed her one of his award-winning smiles. “Hi Ev, where’s your mom?”

Evelyn unconsciously leaned over the counter. “On an extended vacation _._ Shop’s all mine until the fall.” She replied. 

Jax looked over the store as he sauntered over to her. “Really? Taking over the family business, I see.” He remarked.

“Something like that. It’s actually more of a punishment.” She chirped like a hummingbird to him; her voice always took on a higher pitch when she spoke to Jax. 

“What did you do?” He asked with a playful smirk on his face. He stood tall; chest out. Each movement that he made was firm and precise, a definite turn-on. 

“I threw a graduation party, trashed my parent’s beach house. It was a fun night, I’m sure that Olivia told you all about it.” Evelyn confidently stated; she refused to miss out on her one opportunity to appear cool to Jax Teller. 

“She must’ve forgotten to mention it.” He responded. Thanks to this newfound information, a few inconsistencies that surrounded Olivia had begun to make sense to him. 

Evelyn liked to think that she was good at reading people. Jax, despite his affiliations, always struck her as having a courtly air about him, a sort of hidden intelligence. He looked a certain way, wore certain colors on his back, and yet he was the type of person that could talk himself through any situation. She appreciated that about him. 

“So, how can I help you?” She asked, looking at him through her lashes. She could not recall the last time that they had been alone together, or if they ever had been to begin with. 

“Uh…a dozen roses, please.” He answered, momentarily peering down at the floor. Evelyn detected his cheeks reddening at that request, and she chose to hone in on her response. 

“Badass bikers buy flowers?” She teased, a hint of flirtation in her voice, like a drop of sugar in otherwise black coffee. 

“I was in the area running another errand, and what can I say, I’m a sucker for a cute set-up.” His smile made her insides do flip-flops. 

“Coming right up.” She chirped, preparing a bouquet for him. She could feel his eyes on her as she worked, causing tiny droplets of perspiration to form on her forehead. Her hands began to feel clammy as she added the final touch, a singular white rose right smack in the middle. It was free of charge, of course. 

“Do you need a vase?” Evelyn asked. 

“No, I’m going to my mother’s after this, I know that she’s got something there to house these in.” 

She nodded, securing the flower bundle with a red ribbon and ringing up the sale on the cash register. “That’ll be thirty dollars.” 

Jax pursed his lips, amused at the final amount. “Sign outside says three-fifty per flower, shouldn’t I owe you a little more than that?” 

“It’s a... friendly discount.” She purred, her pupils dilating as she twirled a finger through her curls. Jax snickered, ever so slightly leaning over the counter as he paid for the bouquet. 

Evelyn’s nerves got the best of her. As she reached over the counter to hand him his roses, her arm connected with the vase that decorated the wrap stand. It fell to the floor, glass shattering everywhere, meanwhile the water from the inside of the vase splashed all over Jax, drenching his white t-shirt. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! She exclaimed. 

“It’s all good, it’s just water.” He laughed it off. 

“Here, let me help dry you off.” She quickly rushed to the stock room, grabbed a dry rag, and came back out. Without thinking, she began to pat down Jax’s shirt, his chest now visible through the damp material. That’s when she got a good whiff of him, cologne and cigarettes, bourbon and whiskey, and shyly brought her hand down. She looked up into his crystal blue eyes, like an oasis, and she felt as though her heart had stopped beating. 

Jax Teller, through all of the years that she had been at odds with his sister, Evelyn had always been strangely attracted to him. She kept that attraction, _the pull,_ close to her. It was a skeleton shoved to the back of her closet, a dirty little secret. 

He had never noticed it before, but being this close to her, he realized just how pretty she was. A complex and intricate being, which was the best way to describe her. Her large, decadent brown eyes, her tight black curls that tumbled over her shoulders, it all told a story. Before his thoughts could go any further, he gently took the rag from her hands and stepped back, creating space between them. 

Evelyn’s eyes fixated on his wedding band, and she knew that her deepest desires would have to stay just that, _desires._

Jax pretended like he did not notice her staring, and chuckled. “Accidents happen, darling.” He said, placing the now wet rag onto the counter.

Evelyn snapped back into reality, finally handing him the dozen roses. “I hope that whoever these are for loves them.” She replied as a small, yet forced smile crept onto her face. 

“Thanks...I’ll see you around.” He waved her goodbye and left the shop. 

The very second that he was out of eyesight, she smacked herself on the forehead. 

_"Idiot.”_ She grumbled. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Later on, that night…_

The Teller-Morrow household was packed, Gemma’s dinner party was in full effect. Jax and Tara had arrived with Abel and Thomas; Tara happened to be holding a bouquet of roses while Jax hanged up his kutte on the coat rack. Clay, Tig and Bobby were standing outside on the porch, smoking cigars and talking amongst themselves. Happy and Kozik were playing an intense round of poker, meanwhile Emily and Kip worked together on creating a batch of delicious chocolate-chip cookies. They were not alone in the kitchen, which was swarming with croweaters. They were all helping Gemma to prepare the feast, like a motorcycle club version of Santa's elves. 

Opie and Lyla sat together on the couch accompanied by Kenny, Ellie and Piper. Her head rested on his shoulder, tired after a long day of shooting scenes and showing new girls around the studio. Olivia joined them, the married couple scooting over to make room for her to sit down. 

“Feels like I haven’t had a proper conversation with you since you were twelve, kid.” Opie said to Olivia. 

“That seems to be the consensus these days.” She replied. 

After catching up with them, her eyes wandered over to Juice and Chibs, who were in the midst of a competitive game of beer-pong. Juice squinted as he aimed, gracefully bringing his arm back and gliding it forwards, tossing the ping-pong ball directly into the cup. 

“No, that’s not right, that boy’s a cheat!” Chibs drunkenly protested. 

“Everyone hates a champion.” Juice gloated. He looked towards the couch, meeting Olivia’s glance, and gave her a grin that put his perfect, pearly white teeth on display. 

“Food’s ready.” Gemma called out over the commotion, summoning everyone to the dinner table. Olivia made a conscious effort to sit across and a few seats down from Juice, and minimized eye contact with him. 

The meal started out as any other one would, with the expected bantering and back and forth between club members. Every now and again, someone would pester Olivia about her final grades, or ask her how it felt to be moving on to the next chapter of her life. 

Abel, who had been uncharacteristically quiet for the majority of the evening, suddenly darted his eyes across the table, pointing them directly at Juice. With a perplexed look on his face, and during a break in the ongoing conversation, he spoke up. 

“Did you give Aunty Livy back what you borrowed from her?” 

“I, uh...what was that, kiddo?” Juice replied, trying to play it cool. 

“He asked if you gave Olivia back what you borrowed from her.” Gemma reiterated Abel’s question, repeating it loud and clear. 

“Oh, and what would that be?” Jax inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

“Just my phone charger. Abel saw me lend it to him at the clubhouse the other day, _right_?” Olivia chimed in. 

_‘Please play along Abel, please...’_ She thought to herself. For once, the entire dining room was silent as everyone’s eyes stayed glued to her. 

Abel blinked a couple times before bobbing his head up and down. “Yeah.” He said, bringing his attention back down to his plate. 

Olivia fought to not breathe out a sigh of relief; that had been a little too close for comfort.

Gemma was not pleased with that conclusion, she narrowed her eyes at Juice and her daughter, but kept her comments to herself. 

Hours passed, and as dinner plates emptied themselves, the party migrated back into the living room. One by one, guests began saying their goodnights to each other and clearing out of the house. Soon enough, there was only a skeleton crew left, comprised of Emily, Kip, Gemma, Clay, Olivia and Juice. 

“Liv, if you don’t mind finishing the rest of the clean-up, Clay and I are going to spend some quality time together at the clubhouse.” Gemma said, closing the dishwasher and starting a new cycle. 

“She’ll be fine, she’s got her friends here to help her out.” Clay added, swinging an arm around Gemma. Olivia hid her disgust; she knew exactly what _quality time_ at the clubhouse meant for her parents. 

“I can stick around to help straighten up.” Emily offered to lend a hand. 

“And I think it’s time for you to start heading home, sweetheart.” Gemma said to Juice, motioning towards the doorway. 

“Right, I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He replied, throwing his kutte on and exiting the house. 

“Goodnight, Juicy.” Clay said. “He’s a good kid.” He commented after the intelligence officer had left. 

The house, once filled to capacity with friends and family, was now down to only three. Emily turned to her friend, giving her a sweet-tempered nudge. 

“Let me guess. Juice is parked somewhere around the block, and he’s going to come back as soon as you give him the okay, so that you two can do the _devil’s tango."_

Olivia shook with laughter; Emily sure had a way with words. “You know me so well.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Gemma parked her Cadillac outside of the clubhouse, herself and Clay were giggling like teenagers as they stepped inside. Chucky spotted them before they had a chance to disappear into the dorm rooms, having just returned himself. He normally attended all of the parties, but tonight he had chosen to be absent to instead visit Otto at Stockton. 

“Hey Gem, you never brought me those spices that you were telling me about, you know, for the chili.” 

“Oh crap, you’re right. Well, is it urgent?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips. 

“The fundraiser’s tomorrow and I was hoping to get a head start on cooking this evening.” Chucky answered, scratching his head. 

“Alright. I’ll go grab you what you need, be back in fifteen.” 

“Oh c’mon, is it _really_ that urgent?” Clay argued, not wanting to be left high and dry. 

“You’re acting as if we don’t live a five-minute drive away. Get the bed nice and warm for me, prez _.”_ She cooed to him before making her way back to the car.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Once he was absolutely certain that the coast was clear, Juice rode back to Clay and Gemma’s house, where a delightful surprise awaited his return. Olivia answered the door for him wearing nothing more than a bra and underwear, and not just any kind. Her lingerie was black and see-through, with an intricate lace design that danced along her warm beige skin, just begging to be taken off. 

“I don’t deserve you.” He said, damn near hypnotized. 

“Shut up, yes you do.” She replied with a devilish smirk, gently taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs to her bedroom. He tried to be respectful, but _goddamn,_ she looked good, and he could not stop himself from gripping onto her tight, round ass the entire way. Once they were inside, Olivia startled Juice by roughly pushing him onto her bed and climbing on top of him. 

“Who is this sexy body-double, and what has she done with my girlfriend?” Juice joked, covering up for the fact that he was hard as a rock, his hands already reaching up to tease at her nipples through her bra. 

“I’m all here, Juan. Honestly, I’m feeling _invincible._ That shit with Abel at dinner, and they _still_ haven’t caught on to us?” 

“Don’t jinx it, princess.” 

Olivia was in one hell of a mood as she unzipped his pants, pulled down his boxers and took his hard cock into her mouth. 

“Jesus, Liv.” His breath hitched, his skin prickled as he grabbed onto a fistful of her hair. He watched in awe as his length filled up her cheeks each time that she went down on him. It turned him on so much, knowing that _he_ was the one who had taught her how to suck dick like this. He raked his nails across her hair, lightly pulling her head up to make eye contact. Her lips, darkened and wet with saliva, swallowed around his cock, her entire mouth engulfed in wet heat. Using her hands and lips together, she continued on with her slick, sloppy blowjob until he was one foot over the edge. 

“Get on top of me, now.” He growled. Olivia did not need to be told twice, she pushed her panties aside and straddled him as he laid down flat on her bed. She took the tip of his length in her hand, ghosting it across her folds before slowly, carefully sinking down onto his cock. She closed her eyes and winced as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her. It was only her second time, and she once again felt a slight tinge of discomfort as her body adjusted to him. 

“S-shit.” She moaned. 

“Take your time, baby girl.” Juice lovingly said, massaging his hands up and down those thighs of hers that enthralled him so fucking much before stopping to place them firmly on either side of her tapered waist. 

She let him use his hands to guide her movements. Instinctively, her hips knew what to do. It was not long before he was sitting up to kiss her honey sweet, lilac soft lips. It was softer, slower, just two people coming together harmoniously. 

It was so good, in fact, that neither of them heard the front door open. Their ears did not pick up on the sound of footsteps climbing up the staircase. And they sure as hell were not prepared for Olivia’s bedroom door to fly open. 

There stood Gemma Teller-Morrow, with a look on her face that could only be described as utter shock and surprise. 

They had been caught, red-handed. 


	15. Letters Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice cupped Olivia’s face with his hands and kissed her with so much energy, almost as if his lips had not already spent the last two hours connected with hers. She gasped as he climbed on top of her and trailed kisses down her cheek, neck, collarbone and chest. The texture and taste of her skin against his mouth always felt new to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes letters are good, other times they're bad. 
> 
> This time, they're good...

Juice reacted swiftly, he pulled the covers up over himself and Olivia to shield themselves from Gemma.  _ 'This is it,' _ he thought to himself,  _ 'game over.' _

After she’d taken a deep breath in and out to collect herself, Gemma spoke. “Get dressed and meet me downstairs, let’s all have a chat.” She said sternly and closed the bedroom door to give them privacy to change back into their clothing. 

Olivia then did the unexpected, she laughed. So hard that her face turned about as red as a tomato, and soon enough, Juice laughed right along with her. After all, there are few things in life less embarrassing than having your mother walk in on you getting banged like a screen door in a hurricane. 

“She was going to find out. I didn’t expect for it to be like this, but it would’ve happened nonetheless. It’s okay.” Olivia breathed, and she kissed Juice on the cheek. She got up and threw on a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans while he toyed with his belt buckle. 

They slowly crept down the staircase and each took a seat on the living room sofa. Gemma carried a chair over from the dining room and sat it down across from them, she wanted to face the lovebirds directly. Despite being encouraged by Olivia, Juice’s nervousness still poured out of him. He rubbed his hands together and fidgeted, unable to sit still. 

“So, how long have you two been seeing each other?” Gemma asked. She leaned forward in her seat and her fingers were folded together in her lap. 

Olivia let out one last exasperated sigh. It was time to be truthful. “Since my birthday.” She answered, and a weight was immediately lifted off of her chest. 

Gemma smirked and shook her head from side to side. She herself had already guessed that it had to of started somewhere around that time. “Why have you been lying to me?” She questioned. 

“I was afraid that if Jax or Clay found out, they would force Juice and I to break up.” Olivia replied. She looked down and away, she still felt shamefaced. 

“Most likely, yes. However, I’m not talking about them. I’ve already told you this before, Liv, but I’ll reiterate myself. I’m your mother, and you can tell me anything.” Gemma said, her voice had taken on a more serious tone. Although she’d been blindsided by her daughter’s ability to lie, Gemma sympathized with her reasons for doing so. She desired to be there for Olivia in a way that her own mother, Rose, had never been for her. 

“I’m sorry, mom. The truth is that…I love him.” Olivia blurted out the last few words as memories flashed into her mind of the day that she’d gone to Juice’s house to return his ring.

“Well, that leads to my next question. When are you planning to tell Clay and Jax?” Gemma asked and glanced over at Juice, who had been awfully quiet so far. 

“We were going to wait until September, right before Olivia leaves to go to school.” He finally said something as he twisted the ring that he wore on his pointer finger. 

“Do you think that’s the best idea?” Gemma asked him. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips together. 

“We figured that if it does blow up in our faces, at least we would’ve gotten to spend the summer together.” Juice responded.

“I see, and I hope that you’ve been using protection with my daughter.” She gave Juice her best dagger eyes.

“Well, about that- “

“Oh Jesus Christ, Juice! You got any idea what’ll happen if you knock her up? Jax will kick your teeth into next Wednesday!” Gemma exclaimed. Juice gulped, but kept his head held high. Gemma appreciated that; she’d never wanted Olivia to be in a relationship with someone who was terrified of her brother. 

Olivia perked up, she now realized that Gemma had spoken about the future. “Wait! Mom! Does this mean that…you’re okay with it? Juice and I dating?” 

“Honey, a goddamn gravitational pull wouldn’t have kept me away from John when I was your age. That’s what I see here with you, and unfortunately, that’s also what your stepfather and brother won’t understand.” Gemma said as a smile crept onto her face. To be quite honest, she was not opposed to Olivia becoming an old lady. 

Jax was against it because he’d allowed Tara to fill his mind up with ridiculous ideas about leaving Charming behind. And at this point, her older brother genuinely believed that she would live a better life away from the club.  _ 'Over my dead body,' _ Gemma thought to herself. 

“Well, when we decide to tell them, do you think that you could vouch for us?” Olivia asked, her voice was small, consumed by hope. 

“I have a sneaking suspicion that Clay will warm up to the idea faster than Jax. In the meantime, I don’t care if you continue to see one another. Just don’t lie to me about your location, you know better than that. There are things going on with the club right now, and I need to know where you are at all times. Understood?” Gemma said. She gave both Olivia and Juice a look that ensured to them that she meant business. 

“Yes.” Olivia responded. She clutched onto Juice’s hand and grinned from ear to ear. 

“That goes for you too, Juice. You’ve got to make sure that she’s safe.” Her mother repeated that sentiment.

“Always.” He said to Gemma as he brought Olivia’s hand to his mouth and kissed her palm. This conversation had been a win for them, a small stepping stone towards success. 

Now if they could only get the rest of her family on board...

_ _____________________________________________________________________________________________ _

_ One day later... _

Under the protection of an alibi supplied by Gemma, Olivia was spending the night at Juice’s house. These two were young, madly in love, and had libido and stamina like nobody’s business. They’d already made love twice, once on Juice’s kitchen counter and then again in his bedroom. 

By the time they were through, they were both covered from head to toe in love marks from their crazed, passionate frenzy. Juice had already imagined round three on the sofa, and possibly going for a grand finale in the shower. But not yet. Right now, his girl needed aftercare, to be cuddled and drowned in an infinite amount of attention. 

“There’s something that I want to show you.” Olivia called out to Juice from the living room. 

He was in the kitchen, momentarily separated from her as he cooked dinner. He was a very good  cook; it was a life skill that he’d been forced to learn while growing up in Queens. After his father had walked out on their family, Juice’s mother, Maria Ortiz, had begun working two jobs to make ends meet. That led to Juice having to frequently care for his little sister, Amaia. 

He missed Amaia the most, after all, she was the only person who’d been sad to see him go... 

“I’m coming.” He called back. He set the kitchen timer before he made his way over to her. He did not just waltz up to her and sit down, which would have been too simple. 

Juice cupped Olivia’s face with his hands and kissed her with so much energy, almost as if his lips had not already spent the last two hours connected with hers. She gasped as he climbed on top of her and trailed kisses down her cheek, neck, collarbone and chest. The texture and taste of her skin against his mouth always felt new to him. 

"Oh, my goodness, Juice!” She cried out through a fit of laughter. 

When he reached her cleavage he stopped, and brought his eyes up to meet with hers. “Yes, baby?” He innocently asked with a playful grin plastered across his face. 

Olivia sat up and motioned for Juice to hand her the purse that had been placed atop the living room table. He reached over to pick it up and handed it to her. She shuffled through it for a few moments before she took out what appeared to be a stack of letters, they were wrapped together by one singular pink ribbon. 

“Read them.” Was all she said as she placed them into his lap. He carefully undid the ribbon and set it down onto the living room table. He picked up the first letter, carefully opened it and began to read. The expressions on his face morphed from confusion, to disbelief, to adoration as he soaked in the contents of the hand-written note. 

“These are love letters, addressed to me, dated from when-” 

“The fourteen months that you were in Stockton, yes.” She finished his sentence. 

“Olivia, why did you write these?” He asked. His hand tightly gripped onto the letter, and he looked straight at her. 

“When you were locked up, I couldn’t see you, talk to you, and hear your voice...writing these letters kept me sane.” She admitted as her cheeks flushed a brighter shade of red than when her mother had walked in on them. 

“Were you always planning on giving these to me, one day?” He questioned as his mind still worked to process the moment, no one had ever shown him affection like this. 

“No. I thought that you’d never read them, to be honest.” She answered, and softly chuckled. 

Juice had prospected with another charter before he officially moved to Redwood and patched into the club. That was when he’d met Olivia, two years ago. They had always been friends; Juice was often tasked with picking her up from school and would assist her with her homework. However, they’d only technically known one another for ten months before he did time inside with his brothers. To think that she’d been in love with him all along, and had written him these love-notes while he was in prison struck a chord with him. 

He’d always found her to be adorable, and sweet enough to induce cavities. However, back then, he’d never looked at her in a romantic sense; she was only sixteen when they’d first met, after all. Messing around with Jax’s kid sister would have gotten him booted out before he even had one foot in the door. 

Things changed, like leaves from summer to autumn, upon returning to Charming from Stockton. He could not stop himself from observing the way that her curves had filled out while he was away, and much more than that. She’d come of age, and became more confident, womanlier. An entirely different girl all around. 

And he, being the dumbass that he was, screwed the first croweater that he’d laid eyes on after getting out of prison. He then had the audacity to ask Olivia, the girl who’d been writing him these beautiful, heartfelt letters for fourteen months, if he could only hook up with her. And she’d said yes, thinking that was the only way that she would get to spend time with him, to garner attention from him. 

It’s crazy, how good we are at ignoring the ones we cherish the most. 

“I love you so much, babe. I’m so sorry, for everything.” He said as he stroked her cheek with his fingers. 

Now it was her turn to leave kisses all over him. She started with his forehead, down to his nose, and finally, a soft peck against his lips. 

“You’ve already apologized, Juan. And I love you, too.” 

_ _____________________________________________________________________________________________ _

_ That same night, in an undisclosed location... _

Romeo Parada and Clay Morrow had gotten together for a meeting. They were seated inside of an empty warehouse, just the two of them. Gemma was under the impression that Clay was anywhere else other than where he currently sat; handling club business. 

“Last time that we spoke, your club refused to work with Galindo. Now that you’re back, I’m assuming that means they’ve had a change of heart.” Romeo started the conversation with a stoic expression on his face. 

“That little Indian Hills shootout that we staged, I thought that it would sway my guys, but no dice.” Clay replied. He was a man driven by greed, by his lust to have more. Truthfully, he did not care if this deal killed his club. He needed that vote, and he’d stoop to any level to get it. 

“So, what will sway your men? The cartel needs SAMCRO to continue facilitating operations in Northern California. I can’t go to Alvarez and have the Mayans run cocaine through Stockton without a safe house to store it in. That, and the guns, is the deal that we need to make with your club.” Romeo stated. 

Clay took a long puff off of his cigar before he pulled out a small piece of paper from underneath his  kutte . It contained an address. “Tomorrow, six o’clock. Drop a few bodies, don’t make it a goddamn massacre. That, my friend, will sway my guys.” He said with a sinister smile. 

Romeo chuckled, and extended his arm out to shake Clay’s hand. “Looks like we’re in business.” 


	16. Motorcycles and Porn Stars in Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Olivia get hot and heavy in a public space;
> 
> Meanwhile, Clay's evil plan begins to unfold...

**7:02 a.m.**

Olivia’s eyes fluttered open for just a moment. She felt Juice next to her, and every breath that he took ghosted down her neck. Instinctively, she nuzzled herself closer to him, and allowed herself to once again be whisked away into a dreamlike state. 

**8:30 a.m.**

The alarm clock violently rang, and it jerked the two lovers awake. Juice reached over Olivia’s small frame and silenced it. He kissed her temple on the way back down, and softly brushed her hair away from her face. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” He said, as a yawn fought to overpower his words. 

Olivia turned away from him, and rested her head onto the pillow. “Not yet.” She mumbled; her words came out as half-asleep gibberish. 

Juice chuckled, and poked at her back. He knew that this was like tempting a dragon, and he prayed to himself that his girlfriend wouldn’t strike. “I’ve got to meet up with the guys later. If you want to go on your romantic picnic, then you need to wake up now, babe.” He reminded her of their plans for the day. 

The dragon had been tempted. Except this one had wavy brunette locks that plunged over her shoulders, saccharine sweet lips and velvety eyelashes that could make the strongest of men crumble at her feet. She sprung up into a seated position, and playfully smacked Juice’s torso with the pillow. “Well what are you waiting for, then? Let’s get dressed!” She exclaimed. 

**12:16 p.m.**

Little did they know, a certain someone had watched them ride to the park on Juice’s Dyna, they’d been intrigued by his kutte. This person, who had his eyes on the Sons, parked a black van against the curb and watched them for a few moments before he drove off. 

It was a noon picnic. Juice had gone out of his way to make it romantic; he’d picked up an assortment of fresh fruits and cheeses well as a bottle of wine to share with Olivia. He even bought flowers to scatter all over the blanket. Of course, he’d shown effort with past girlfriends, but with Olivia, he fine-tuned every last detail. 

They cuddled up next to each other on the blanket after they’d finished eating. Juice couldn’t help himself as his mind started to wander; Olivia was wearing a flowery mini-skirt and a tight black tank-top. 

“You look so beautiful.” He said in-between kisses that he trailed down her neck. 

Olivia shied away from him as his rough hand groped her breast. “Juice, we’re in public.” 

“Come on, there’s no one around.” He urged, and pulled her into a heated kiss. 

“Right here? On the blanket?” She asked after she’d broken the kiss. Juice’s eyes lingered towards his bike, and Olivia gasped as she caught wind of his inner thoughts. “On your motorcycle?” 

“It’s a new adventure with us every day, princess.” He remarked. His Dyna had already been placed on the center stand with the engine turned off. He sat down onto his bike as usual. Olivia stood next to him, and he gently took her hand in his and encouraged her to take a few steps towards him. When she’d gotten close enough, she leaned down and kissed him while he interlocked his arms around her. 

“If you’re not feeling this, we don’t have to.” He said after she’d broken the kiss. 

She double-checked their surroundings, and made sure that they were, in fact, alone. This felt so naughty, and yet, she couldn’t help herself. “I trust you.” She replied. 

Juice grinned from ear to ear as Olivia mounted him, however, he could sense that she still had a few reservations. “You can brace yourself against the rear foot-pegs for balance, and hold on tight to me. I’m not going to let you fall off the motorcycle, babe.” He chuckled. 

“If we get caught fucking a second time, I’ll never speak to you again, Ortiz.” She threatened. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He breathed out. He hiked up her skirt and began to caress her pussy through her panties, while he brought his mouth up to her neck and lightly sucked at her skin. An ocean had already pooled in her underwear; Olivia moaned and squirmed on top of him as he touched her. 

“Take these off.” He whispered into her ear as he tugged at the tiny piece of fabric. Like a bolt of lightning, she got up, ripped her panties off and tossed them onto the handlebar of the bike. She quickly got back on top of him and captured his lips into an aggressive kiss. Juice groaned against her mouth as he inserted a finger inside of her; he wiggled it around her wet tightness and immediately he felt impatient. 

“Somebody’s feeling hot and heavy right now.” He teased her; mainly as a cover-up to disguise how horny he was. 

“Shut up.” She grumbled, unable to resist him. Her hands stayed busy as they unbuckled his pants; she pulled his boxers down and released his cock. She maintained eye-contact as she lifted herself up and slowly brought herself down onto him. She gripped onto his kutte and her breath hitched as he completely filled her. 

“You feel so fucking good.” Juice husked. They were tangled up in one other, and each of them held on for dear life. 

Olivia attempted to make a steady rhythm, but was caught off guard when she felt the bike move right along with her. “Jesus Christ.” She hissed and bit down onto her lip after she’d stopped her movements. 

“It’s okay, old girl’s bound to shake a little bit, but she’s sturdy. Just focus on me.” He reassured her. He pulled down her tank top, and snickered to himself that she’d forgone wearing a bra. He loved her, the good girl that was only ever bad for him. With her perky handfuls of breasts directly in his face, Juice darted his tongue across her hard nipple. 

Olivia worked her thigh muscles as she rode him, her breasts bounced up and down as she eased herself into a circular momentum. The majority of his cock stayed inside of her as she slid her hips towards his core and back again. 

Juice had an absolutely amazing view; he sat there and held her steady while she did her thing. He watched in delight as her tight pussy enveloped his throbbing cock. This was a special moment for him; his Dyna was his prized possession. The fact that he now fucked her atop of it showed how much he treasured her. No self-respecting biker would take some random on their motorcycle. 

“I love the way your big dick feels inside of me.” Olivia gasped; she slammed her hands onto his shoulders and went full-throttle on his cock. She now raised her hips up and crashed them down onto him, causing the two of them to cry out in unison. 

That caught his attention, Olivia had never talked dirty to him before. He soaked in the sight of her, she was absolutely gorgeous. Eyes closed as she took his cock, and she pressed her lips together each and every time that she completely buried herself. Beads of sweat accumulated on her forehead from the California heat. Something snapped inside of him. “Let’s switch positions.” He urged; he was about to fuck her senseless. 

This time, Olivia seated herself on the bike and leaned forwards as she grasped onto the handlebars. Juice stood behind her; slowly and carefully he picked up her legs wheelbarrow style so that he was in-between them. He made sure to support her back end as he held her legs up, and entered her from behind. “Fuck!” She pressed her face into the seat leather to muffle her scream as she felt his entire length inside of her. 

With one hand at a time, Juice smacked her ass until it turned red as he dragged her body onto him. She groaned in satisfaction at his first time getting rough with her. This sex was deep-rooted; it was primal. The sound of skin slapped through the air as Juice set a hard, fast pace. “You still with me, baby?” He checked in with her. 

“P-please don’t stop, s-shit.” Olivia whimpered in response; she was truly terrified. Physically, she worried that she may tear the handlebars off of his bike. Mentally, she knew that she was fucked. She was in love with Juan Carlos Ortiz; to the point where just the idea of being separated from him cut her up into tiny pieces. Her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave; she choked out his name as her inner walls pulsed around his cock before they gave out entirely. 

Juice lost his rhythm; his trusts became sporadic as he pounded into her like a wild goddamn animal. He’d lost all sense of time and reality, so much so that he didn’t even bother to pull out. This afternoon had been filled with firsts; and the grand finale hit as Juice erupted inside of her and coated her pussy with his warm cum. “SHIT!” He loudly grunted; his movements gradually slowed down before he stilled inside of her. 

They each took a few moments to catch their breath. Olivia felt Juice lean over as he placed soft kisses all the way down her back. “That was...holy crap.” She murmured. 

“I’ll never get enough of you, Liv.” Juice said as he placed her legs down. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, and he knew that his club duties were calling him. 

Oh, the things he’d do to spend every waking moment with her... 

**5:37 p.m.**

Serena sat in her dressing room, she toyed with the ends of her hair as she glanced over her reflection in the mirror. Luann was not a fan of her purple colored locks, and thus, had called for a complete makeover. She’d re-dyed her hair a fiery auburn red, which perfectly matched her new state of mind. She was no longer a sweetbutt; no longer a garbage disposal for men. Being invited to join Cara-Cara had been the best thing to happen to her. Luann was right; she was free. A soft knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts, and she turned towards the sound just as Ima had walked into the room. 

“Good shoot today, you sure that was your first time going down on a girl?” Ima, her porn partner, teased. They’d shot a scene earlier that revolved around two schoolgirls in the gym locker room. 

Serena let out an exhale as she chuckled. “Luann doesn’t exactly leave much to the imagination when she’s barking orders from behind the camera, now does she?” 

“No, she does not.” Ima replied. She reached into her purse and pulled out a joint before she promptly lit one end and took a long inhale. Ima then handed it over to Serena as she blew out a large cloud of smoke. Serena took a puff off of the spliff, and a wave of relaxation hit her. 

Suddenly the door swung open, Luann now stood in the entryway. “Sorry to interrupt, you girls mind coming out to look over your schedules for next week?” She asked. They both nodded, and Serena put out the joint before they made their way into the studio. 

After they’d selected their shifts, Lyla sauntered over to them. “Hey, how was your first day on set?” She asked Serena. 

“The experience was definitely something new, but in a good way.” Serena replied; she looked content, happy. 

“I’m glad to hear that. Some girls run away screaming after their first day on the job.” Lyla joked. Serena took in how absolutely gorgeous she was; with long, luscious wavy blonde hair and a rock-hard body. 

“Alright, if you girls are all wrapped up then we can leave for the night.” Luann said as she finished up some paperwork. 

Serena, Ima, Lyla and Luann had just stepped outside into the parking lot when calamity struck. By no coincidence, the same black van that had followed Juice and Olivia earlier that afternoon drove by Cara-Cara. The drive-by was swift; none of them had time to think as the windows of the van rolled down and the sound of gunshots sprayed across the lot. Serena had witnessed a few crossfires in her time at Indian Hills, but had never gotten caught up in one. Her entire body went numb from shock as a bullet whizzed straight past her ear. If she’d been standing an inch closer to the right, she would’ve been dead. 

“Get down!” Luann screamed bloody murder; she urgently pushed Serena to the ground, Lyla followed suit as they crouched behind the nearest car. 

“Shit, Ima!” Lyla cried out. Ima had gotten grazed in the leg, and the impact had knocked her down. Whoever was behind the wheel of the black van slammed hard onto the gas pedal and drove off, smoke billowed from the tailpipe as they sped away. 

“We have to get her inside!” Luann yelled. Having been married to Otto for all those years, she knew exactly what to do. Serena rushed to Ima on the ground and together with Lyla, the two helped her get back onto her feet and carried her inside of Cara-Cara. Ima gripped onto Serena’s shoulder and hobbled on one leg until they’d reached the closest set. Serena stabilized Ima onto the bench while Luann called out instructions. “Lyla, get an ambulance, and then Jax and Opie on the phone! Serena, there’s bandages in the storage closet where we keep the props; wrap up Ima’s leg to slow the bleeding while I lock all of the doors!” 

Tears poured from Lyla’s eyes as she scrambled through her purse to find her cell phone. Serena ran to the storage closet to retrieve the bandages. Ima groaned out in pain as she returned and began to wrap up her wound. Once she’d gotten a closer look, Serena could tell that the graze was not life-threatening. Nevertheless, Ima still needed medical attention. 

“Hey, stay with me. Talk to me about anything.” Serena spoke to her, she wanted to keep Ima conscious as she’d already lost a decent amount of blood. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Ima mumbled; she appeared to be out of it. 

“You got shot, and help is on the way.” Serena answered. 

Ima winced as Serena secured the bandages by tightening them. “I know that I got shot, I was being rhetorical.” She replied. 

Serena breathed out a sigh of relief that Ima had enough energy left in her to be a sassy bitch, and decided to change the subject. “You know, that scene today was all you.” 

“I thought you said that it was Luann.” Ima spoke through shallow, rapid breaths. 

Serena leaned forwards. “Well, as it turns out, I’ve also got a pretty sweet partner.” She remarked as a half-smile crept onto her face. 

“Damn right you do.” Ima stated matter-of-factly. 

**6:06 p.m.**

Clay tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for a confirmation from Romeo that the job had been completed. There was a method to his madness; sabotaging Cara-Cara meant that the club could go back to its main focus: selling guns. His distaste for Jax’s desire to go “legit” was no secret; he’d mentioned multiple times that it made his skin crawl. When his plan was through, and SAMCRO laid in bed with Galindo, they’d never have to worry about money again. 

Olivia’s college tuition had burned a whole through his wallet, and yet, he felt indebted to her. He wanted to ensure that she led a good life, for John’s sake. He owed it to her after he’d played a large role in her father’s death. That was a secret that he and Gemma would take to the grave; it would do Olivia and Jax more harm than good if they ever discovered the truth: that the two of them had conspired together to murder John Teller... 

“Clay!” Jax urgently called out after he’d busted into the meeting room. 

Clay stuffed the prepaid phone into his pocket and looked up at Jax from his seat at the head of the table. “What’s going on, son?” He asked. 

“Lyla just called Opie; some shit went down at Cara-Cara. We’ve got to head over there, now!” Jax exclaimed. 

Clay’s facial expression artificially contorted. “Jesus Christ.” He huffed out. 


	17. What Serena Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jax and the rest of the club deal with the aftermath of the shooting at Cara-Cara.
> 
> Meanwhile, Juice makes a discovery, to Olivia's displeasure...

The next day, all of the Sons sat around the table to discuss the shooting at Cara-Cara. Tensions were high, and the club’s opinion concerning the Galindo cartel was split right down the middle. Soon enough, they’d all be on lockdown until they came to a decision. 

Piney slammed his fist down. “I’m tired of sitting around like a bunch of schoolgirls; it’s past time we brought other charters up here and handle this. If we don’t retaliate this shit will never stop.” He urged. 

Jax roughly tapped on his cigarette, allowing the ashes to fall into the tray placed next to his elbow. “You’re talking about starting a goddamn war. How many times do I have to reiterate myself: brains before bullets!” He snapped back at the old man. 

“The hell are we supposed to do? Wait until our families open up to a friendly knock on the door, only to be greeted by a gun-blast?” Piney cried out; his voice echoed throughout the walls of the meeting room. He was particularly sensitive to this subject, after all, gun violence was exactly how he’d lost his daughter-in-law. 

Clay straightened himself out in the president’s chair. “No. I get it, everybody’s revved up right now. We wait a couple days and revote this shit.” He said. 

Piney’s head shook with disgust. “Revote? Again? This shit never used to happen. Since when the hell have we allowed ourselves to get backed into a corner like this?” He argued. 

Jax made eye contact with every man around him before he spoke. “I’m sitting down with Alvarez this afternoon.” 

A collective “what?” soared through the air. 

Jax leaned back and rested his arm against the head of the chair. “Alvarez and Galindo have history. If Romeo’s looking for somebody to mule coke; Mayans would be more than happy to do so.” His palm flipped upwards at the last few words. 

“We don’t know if the Mayans have been approached, and even if they have, there’s a reason that SAMCRO is being targeted.” Bobby added. 

“The more we know, the better.” Jax stated. 

Clay grimaced at his V.P.; the damn kid always had to meddle with his affairs. Setting up a meet with Alvarez after he’d gotten the table divided, just that much closer, infuriated him. He refused to allow his emotions to give himself away, instead he stated: “Go ahead, Jax. For the time being, I needed bodies at Cara-Cara. Luann can’t afford to go on lockdown without finishing up her latest projects.” His eyes fished around the table, eventually they met Chibs’ stare. “What the hell. Chibs and Juice, it’s your lucky goddamn day.” He said nonchalantly. 

Juice gulped. Why did he always get thrown into things that involved sweetbutts and porn-stars? It was like the universe was testing his loyalty towards Olivia. 

Chibs eagerly did a drum-solo with his palms against the wooden table. “We’re on it.” He replied with a grin.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Jax flipped open his pack of Marlboro reds as he sat on his bike and waited for Alvarez. He lifted a single cigarette out of the box with his teeth, pulled a lighter out of his pocket and sucked on the filtered end until it was lit. Opie nonchalantly patted Jax’s shoulder; a non-verbal cue to hand them over before he lit one up for himself. 

This was a friendly meetup with the Mayans MC president; they were on Charming’s Main Street for god’s sake. Little did they know, the daughter of a certain town sheriff intently watched them through the window of her shop... 

“Lyla’s freaked out. She didn’t come home last night; I haven’t heard from her.” Opie admitted through gritted teeth. 

Jax grabbed onto Opie’s shoulder and spoke calmly to him. “We’re going to get this shit squared away. Clay seems to want this deal, but I ain’t going to let that happen. Shit will destroy us, Ope.” 

Opie jerked his head into a nod. “I know. My old man’s just one more surprise away from going into cardiac arrest.” He breathed out heavily as a cloud of smoke escaped past his lips. 

It was at that moment that Alvarez rode onto the Main Street. To nobody’s surprise, he’d brought company. Two Mayans trailed behind him as he parked his bike and cautiously neared Jax. It was a quiet afternoon; you could practically envision tumbleweeds blowing in the breeze. 

“Teller. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Jax laid out the precarious situation to him, and hinted throughout, the possibility of the Mayans taking up the offer that the cartel wanted SAMCRO to fulfill. Alvarez listened; and nodded his head every now and then. 

Alvarez brought his hands together when it was his turn to speak. “If you’ve got an issue with Galindo, you should probably take it up with Galindo. I’ll tell you one thing about Parada, he doesn’t like being told ‘no’.” 

They went back and forth a bit after that; business relationships, deals. However, Jax still felt unsatisfied as he ended the conversation. He was certain that Alvarez knew more than he was letting on. 

Evelyn, who had overseen the events, watched intently as the Mayans sped off on their bikes. She noted Jax’s anticipation; the way that his “tough-guy” demeanor wore off when he was alone with Opie. Something bothered him, that was plain to see. He turned around to make a phone call which caused the reaper on his back to stand out prominently; and when the sun shined down onto it, it was almost as if the skeleton looked her dead in the eyes and smiled at her. 

Too bad for the grim reaper; Evelyn Roosevelt laughed in the face of danger. She’d overheard her father the previous night going on about some shooting. She hoped that it had nothing to do with Jax; yet the insightful, clever part of her knew that it did.

Her body moved before her mind could catch up; the door of the shop swung open and she made her way outside and briskly walked towards the two bikers. Opie spotted her first; his left eyebrow raised slightly at the confident swing in her step, she knew how to move her hips in just the right way. Jax hung up the phone, and his eyes noticed Opie’s puzzled expression. He followed his friend’s gaze until they landed on Evelyn. 

That’s when she realized that she’d had no real reason for approaching them, and was at a loss for what to say. “Hey.” She said in a sing-song tune. 

Jax’s lips curved into a frown. He didn’t appreciate the spawn of the town sheriff easing her way over to him moments after he’d finished up a very confidential conversation. Even if her motives were harmless, (which they were), it was unusual for one of his little sister’s friends to so casually engage him. “Hi.” He replied shortly before he raised his chin in Opie’s direction, “We should get out of here.” He said. 

“Yeah.” Opie replied, and the two of them had already started up their bikes before Evelyn could get another peep out. 

They left her standing there alone as a trail of dust gusted behind them. In all her years, she’d never felt so small as she timidly proceeded back inside of the flower shop. 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Meanwhile, Juice and Chibs had just arrived at Cara-Cara; the two bikers took in the heavenly sight around them. Despite yesterday’s brutality, everyone appeared to have maintained a cheerful spirit. “Thank goodness you’re here, boys.” Luann greeted them as they approached her; she opened up her arms and accepted a hug from Chibs. 

“I knew that you’d be okay; those girls from last night are alive because of you.” Chibs said to her as he warmly ran his hands up and down her arms. 

Luann sighed deeply, with a look of worry still etched into her face. Half of her girls had not shown up for work today; and Ima was in the hospital recovering from her gunshot wound. She had a nauseating suspicion that the majority of them would never return. “I’m surprised that I didn’t lose my newest addition; Serena, come over here and introduce yourself to the guys.” Luann called out. 

Juice felt a cold shiver run down his spine. _'There’s no way that it’s her_ -’ He thought to himself. A girl with auburn-colored hair that had just walked off of her set spun around to face them. Oh, it was her alright. 

Serena immediately recognized Juice; and she strolled over to them like a devilish little imp. “It’s nice to meet you.” She said to Chibs before she turned to Juice and commented, “Juan and I have already met.” 

“Hold on, don’t I know you, lass?” Chibs asked as the recognition struck him that he had, in fact, seen this girl before. 

“I’ve been around a few times.” Serena filled in the blanks for him. She’d spoken to Chibs, and yet her eyes lingered on Juice. 

Juice said nothing, just nervously shuffled his feet and chuckled. Luann, who had sensed the awkward pause in the conversation, ushered for Chibs to follow her into the office to continue their chat. 

Now alone, Juice studied Serena with a puzzled look on his face before he spoke. “So, you’re doing porn now?” His comment had sounded a lot less back-handed in his head. Serena simply rolled her eyes and sauntered away into her dressing room. 

Juice momentarily held his breath as he fought an inner battle with himself on whether or not he should follow her. He wanted to make amends; at the very least apologize for the way that things had gone down between them. His superego won, and he made his way to her dressing room. He knocked on the now closed door and waited for a response. 

“Come in.” Her voice transferred through the door. 

Juice hesitantly let himself in; Serena sat in front of her mirror and looked up at him. “Can I help you?” She asked, dismissively. 

Juice inwardly kicked himself as he felt a tinge of excitement in his pants at the sight of her seated there in nothing more than a lingerie set and a silk robe. “I heard that you were here when all that shit went down last night, are you okay?” He said. 

“I’m fine.” She replied shortly. 

He nodded and continued on. “Instead of standing here and spewing out bullshit to you, let me just get to the point. I wanted to apologize for everything that happened. I shouldn’t have slept with you; it was my mistake...and I’m sorry.” 

“I know. You’ve got your little biker princess, who’s most likely had everything handed to her on a silver platter for her entire life. And you love her so much that you hide your relationship with her from everyone.” She finished off her statement with a sarcastic huff. 

Juice’s eyes widened with shock. “How do you know that?” He questioned. 

Serena laughed. “Juan, all three of us were at the same party, and yet I had no idea that you had a girlfriend. You looked pretty damn single to me.” She turned towards her mirror and began to fix her makeup. 

Juice started to ramble. “Look, the shit between Olivia and I is complicated. We’re together, but you’re right, most folks don’t know. I’m trying to keep it that way, for the time being.” 

Serena glanced sideways at him. “If what you’re looking for is to hear that I won’t say anything, then rest assured, my lips are sealed. Enjoy hiding her, too bad that you can’t hide your lust, for other women that is.” She ran her fingers through her hair and gave him a wicked smile. 

“I’m glad to see that you’re taking care of yourself. See you around, Serena.” He heard her snicker as he exited the room and shut the door behind him. Something was different about her. He hadn’t remembered her being so malicious. That sweetbutt turned porn-star was out for blood. 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Later on, that night, Juice went back to the clubhouse after Cara-Cara had closed their doors for the evening. The black double-doors of the meeting room were sealed shut; Clay and Jax were most likely discussing what the club’s next move would be. When he entered his dorm room, he was surprised to discover that Olivia had sneaked in; she’d been waiting for him. She looked exquisite; she wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight fitting off-the-shoulder black top. 

“You realize that everyone is here, including your stepfather and brother, right?” He said to her. 

“Yeah, but they’re all too wound up in what’s going on to pay much attention to me.” She replied as she sat up on his bed. 

Juice sighed. He plopped down onto the bed next to her and placed a soft kiss against her lips. He knew that he had to tell Olivia about him being stationed at Cara-Cara. He wanted her to hear it from him; as opposed to a third party. Otherwise, he knew that she’d make up her own narrative, and that was the last thing that he wanted. “I’ve got something that I need to tell you, babe.” He started. 

Olivia perked up. “What is it?” She asked. 

He slid his palms down his thighs before he brought his head up to look her in the eye. “Clay assigned me to watch over the Cara-Cara girls until we finalize the lockdown; and I know that you’re not going to like this, but I found out today that Serena started working there.” He answered. 

Olivia’s facial expression turned sour. “Serena? The girl from Nevada?” Her voice sounded like wheels as they rode atop of gravel. 

“Yes. Liv. I’m being completely honest when I tell you that I had no idea that she got a job there.” He attempted to place his hand over hers but she snatched her arm away before he could. 

“Can’t you get another member to switch with you? I’m sure Tig would jump six feet into the air at the opportunity-” She began. 

He cut her off. “I can’t say no to my president. I’m a foot solider; I do as I’m told.” 

Olivia scoffed at him. “So, what happens when he forbids us from being together? Are you going to continue to be a good little foot soldier for your president then?” She questioned. 

Juice shook his head. “That is a completely different scenario. On the contrary, it’s better for us if I get onto his good-side now; prove to him my loyalty to the club and to you.” He explained his reasonings to her. 

She hastily changed the subject. “Why is she still here? She came to Charming for you; it’s obvious that she’s stayed for you as well.” Her lips were tight and her body was tense. 

The edges of Juice’s mouth twisted into a wry smile. “You’re the one that used to jump down my throat for getting jealous.” He teased. 

That comment had damn near slapped her in the face. Olivia stood up; she lowered her eyebrows and glared down at Juice. “I didn’t fuck someone behind your back and then hide it from you.” She retorted. 

A part of him wished that he could go back in time and bite his tongue; he’d thought that honesty would’ve been the best policy, instead it had backfired. “You can’t forgive someone and then bring it up again whenever it’s convenient for you. You’re either still angry with me, or you’re not.” 

She abruptly neared the bedroom door. “Enjoy your new babysitting gig. I should leave before someone catches us.” 

“Baby please, I don’t want to fight-” 

Olivia did not allow him to finish his sentence as she exited his dorm room; the door closed swiftly behind her. 

Juice knew that the Serena incident had broken Olivia’s heart, however, he did not realize that she’d still been holding a grudge over it. He felt vexed that he was once again in the dog-house over something that wasn’t necessarily his fault. Serena’s presence was his doing, yet he’d never asked for her to get a job at Cara-Cara, nor did he have anything to do with yesterday’s shooting. 

He leaned back and rested his head against the wall as he scanned his brain for a way to kiss-up to a very pissed off Ms. Olivia Teller.


	18. Handcuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club goes on lockdown. Juice is tasked with picking up Olivia. Kinky sex and serious conversations ensure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I know this story has been pretty light so far. I'm actually looking to go more in depth, add more layers to Olivia/Juice/other SOA characters and the plot in general. You may notice a switch in tone in Olivia in this chapter for those reasons. Off-screen, she's been doing a lot of thinking lately. As the chapters progress, things are going to start getting heavier. This is SOA after all.

Three days since they last spoke. Juice had no idea what had gotten Olivia into such a tizzy. Her phone went straight to voicemail. She wouldn’t even answer his goddamn texts. Today was the day that they were all going into lockdown. The Cara-Cara girls and Serena included. Emily’s parents were away on a business trip, and thus, Half-sack had insisted that she stay with him at the clubhouse. Gemma and Tara had gotten everything ready. Before he’d left to finalize some club-related deals, Jax had tasked Juice with picking Olivia up from Clay and Gemma’s house. 

He retrieved something from his dorm room that he had a sneaking suspicion would come in handy and texted Olivia to let her know that he was on his way... 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Juice’s jaw dropped to the floor when Olivia answered the door; and he immediately got flashbacks of that night that Gemma had walked in on them _tener_ _sexo_. Except this time, her eyes were not lit up with anticipation and excitement. She stood there; wearing a chiffon kimono, looking bored as ever. The mauve colored fabric billowed out around her tiny frame, and underneath, she wore a sad excuse for a bra and panties; barely covered a goddamn thing. Before his eyes could feast on the absolute wonder that she was, Olivia made a sound; a high-pitched “hmmm”, and turned around, leaving the door wide open as she sulked away. 

Juice followed her into the house like a lost puppy, and he was at a loss; his mind was clouded. She hadn’t returned his phone calls, or replied to his texts, and yet, she’d answered the door dressed like _that_. Was she mad? Horny? Both? When he tried to approach her to trace his fingers across her skin, she elegantly danced away from him, avoiding his touch. She was a temptress. She hadn’t said a goddamn word; and she’d already seduced him. She dangled right in his face, what he was at risk of losing. 

Juice let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed at his skull; he hoped that she couldn’t see what was happening underneath his belt, what she’d done to him. “Liv, we don’t have time for you to prance around your living room like a Victoria’s Secret model. Get dressed, I’m taking you to the clubhouse. We’re on lockdown, you know.” 

“Oh?” She glanced over at him with pouted lips; acting as if this were the first time that she’d heard of this so-called lockdown. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know; this is a serious situation. Put some clothes on, we’re leaving in five minutes.” He asserted himself. 

“You’re leaving in five minutes, I’m staying here.” 

“No, the hell you’re not.” 

“What’re you going to do, force me to go with you? That’s kidnapping, _Juan_.” 

“Don’t make me come back here with Opie’s truck. Because I’ll tie your sexy ass up and bring you to the clubhouse; half naked and kicking and screaming, if I have to.” Juice had that dominating look in his eyes; the same one from that infamous bathroom encounter at the Melting Pot, and Olivia knew that he was serious. 

“Fine.” She huffed. “Wait out here, and don’t even think of following me.” She jerked her head back to get a good look at him before she slyly bent over to retrieve a pair of slippers off of the floor. The material of her kimono ghosted up her silhouette, and came to a hard stop right underneath her buttocks. 

Juice clenched his fists. Olivia knew exactly what she was doing, and he’d fallen directly into her trap. With a flip of her hair, she gracefully ascended up the staircase until he heard the sound of her bedroom door close and lock behind her. He slumped down onto the couch and ran his hand along his face while the giant bulge that had formed in his pants practically mocked him. Five minutes passed. Then ten, fifteen, twenty. What the hell was taking her so long? Against his better judgement, Juice quietly crept upstairs like a thief in the night. It was only when he stood outside of her bedroom that he heard a distinctive sound coming from the inside. 

Olivia wasn’t getting dressed, she was _watching television_. 

Juice roughly shook the handle, but of course it didn’t open. He chuckled to himself, bit down onto his lower lip, and leaned an arm against the door. He brought his mouth up to the wooden panels. “You have one minute to get up and unlock this door; or you’ll be in big trouble, Olivia.” 

The only response was the increasing volume of the television. 

Well, he’d tried to do it the nice way. But if Olivia wanted to act like a spoiled brat, then she was going to get treated like one. He didn’t understand what the big fucking problem was. So, what if he guarded over Cara-Cara? Serena? It’s not like he was banging her inside of her dressing room two seconds after the cameras turned off. 

He pulled a tension wrench out of his pocket. Although, this wasn’t the _exact_ object that he’d retrieved from his dorm room, it was just sheer luck that he had one on him. He hacked into international databases for a living, did Olivia really think that he couldn’t pick a simple lock? After a few moments of Juice tinkering, the door swung open. 

Olivia cowered at the edge of her bed. Like he suspected, she’d not made a single effort to change out of her scandalous attire. He went straight for her; he pulled her towards him by her ankle. “You’re caught, princess.” He said with a mischievous smirk. 

Before she could protest, her arms were up over her head and something clicked into place around both of her wrists. “Handcuffs?” She squeaked. 

“I had a feeling that you were in the mood to get punished.” He said; he dragged her back up the bed and locked the other end of each cuff around her headboard. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. 

Olivia nervously hitched her legs up as Juice grabbed the remote and turned off the television. She was already soaked through her panties, but she didn’t want him to know that...yet. 

His full attention was now on her. He grazed his fingertips over her soft skin before he sat firmly on the bed and looked down at her. “Are you okay with this?” 

She scoffed. “You’re asking me if I’m okay with being handcuffed _after the fact_?” 

“You’re fucking confusing me, Liv. One second, you’re riding my cock on top of my motorcycle; whispering how much you love me. And the next you’re shutting me out.” 

“You got yourself shut out.” She hissed. 

“This is never going to work if we don’t talk to each other.” 

With a roll of her eyes, “Among other things.” 

Juice leaned forwards and began to place delicate kisses down her stomach, to her thighs, and stopped when he’d reached her underwear. She closed her eyes. Her breath hitched as he rubbed the tip of his nose against her. “You’re so wet for me.” He husked. 

She rubbed her inner thighs together. The heat radiating off of him had already consumed her. “I’ll tell you what’s wrong...just make me cum first.” She cooed. What she hadn’t expected was for his rough hands to tear the thin material of her panties. “Hey! Those were expensive you asshole!” 

“If that tiny piece of fabric was _expensive_ , you got ripped off, babe.” 

She scowled at him and angrily bit down onto her lower lip as the tip of his tongue danced along her wet folds. She could tell that he was holding back, causing her to grimace and struggle with her restraints. “You want to get on my good side, baby?” Her voice sounded lighter. 

He saw right through her manipulation. “The tied-up person usually isn’t the negotiator.” He said as he leaned up to place a sweet peck against her lips. She gave him her best doe-eyes, and in response, he un-clipped her bra and let it fall to the floor. He squeezed her breast and took a nipple into his mouth. He moaned against her sensitive skin as his tongue flicked across it. He put more pressure down and sucked, causing her to yelp. 

He simultaneously rubbed the entire palm of his hand against her pussy. He moved it in a circular motion; before he gently massaged her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her head fell back onto the pillow and she whimpered. “Juice...please.” 

“Shhh.” He moved his mouth to her neck; his hot breath stuck to her skin. He whispered into her ear, “I’m about to make you cum so hard, all you’ve got to do is tell me why you’re upset with me.” 

Olivia Teller was a fighter. “N-no.” She said through a gasp; her hips instinctively moved in a natural rhythm with his hand. 

Juice brought his thumb down roughly onto her swollen nub and increased the pace of his strokes against it. He bit down onto her neck, almost hard enough to draw blood; but not quite. He brought only the tip of his pointer finger inside of her and played with her entrance. “You’re going to break for me soon, Liv.” 

She lifted up her leg and eased it downwards until it grazed just underneath his belt buckle. He sucked in his breath as her toe met his erection and his cover was blown. “You sure about that? You’re hard as a rock, Juicy.” She snickered. 

“Tell. Me. Why. You’re. Mad. At. Me.” He took a pause in-between each word. 

She picked her head up. She had a dangerous glint in her eyes. “Make. Me. Cum.” 

That was enough for him. He gripped onto her thighs and buried his face in her cunt. He hungrily ran his tongue down her slit; her back had already arched off of the bed. His tongue started off soft and slow, and as her moans intensified, he rubbed it hard and fast against her clit. He paid attention to her inner labia; lapped up her juices and continued on. 

“So good Juicy-” She desperately wanted to touch him, but didn’t bother asking to be released. She’d already won; sort of. She got to cum before she told him what was on her mind. 

He sucked her lips into his mouth as he drew circles in her inner thighs and pinched at the delicate skin. He dipped his tongue inside of her. He’d missed the way that she tasted. He attached his mouth to her clit as he slid one, then two fingers inside of her. She rocked her hips into him as he drilled them in and out of her. Fast, then slow, then fast again. He twisted his fingers until he found her G-spot and ruthlessly tapped against it. She writhed, begged, pleaded. 

Her orgasm was so close. She was so incoherent in that moment that she didn’t hear the grate of his zipper coming down. She gasped, annoyed as all hell that he’d taken his fingers out of her just to be filled completely with his cock. 

“Fuck.” He breathed out as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her in one easy glide. Immediately, his thrusts were erratic. He held onto her hips and pulled her closer to him as the bed shook and creaked underneath them. His thrusts were deep. He laid himself flat on top of her and brought his hips all the way back just to slam his entire cock into her pussy. He rested his left forearm onto the sheet, his fingertips gripping. 

He was close enough that she could run her tongue along the curve of his neck and whisper into his ear. “Yes baby! Yes! Just like that.” He grunted something back, mainly gibberish. 

“This is my fucking pussy.” _That_ she’d been able to make out. She squeezed him deep inside. It prompted him to move faster. Harder. He shoved his face into the crook of her neck and moaned her name again and again. 

“I’m so close-” She whined. She wanted so badly to put her arms around him, to hold him close. She’d been doing a lot of thinking lately. Too fucking much. The present. The future. She wasn’t sure which one was worse. 

His pace quickened. Skin slaps and cries echoed throughout the bedroom. They ran along the walls; Juice smashed his lips down onto hers. She eagerly kissed him back. She rolled her tongue along his mouth and breathed out sweet nothings into his skin. He brought his body back up and furiously played with her clit until she screamed. 

Juice normally always let Olivia cum first, but this time, he wasn’t so sure. Maybe they’d cum at the same time. All he knew is that his pleasure gave way and at some point, he’d ended up as a sweaty heap on top of her. When he’d collected himself enough to look up; her eyes refused to meet his gaze. 

“Olivia, look at me.” 

She jerked her head in his direction. “I’m looking. Happy?” 

He frowned. “No. What the fuck is your problem? I was honest with you about the Cara-Cara situation. Do you not trust me? Is that it? Liv, I hate to break it to you but we weren’t even together when...well, you know.” 

She lifted her leg up and kicked him. “Fuck you, and fucking un-handcuff me already!” 

He teasingly quirked his eyebrow. “Promise me you won’t bite.” 

Olivia shook in her restrains. “I’ll rip your goddamn throat out with my teeth if you don’t _let me go_!” She wailed. 

He cautiously retrieved the key from the bedside table and un-cuffed her. She sprung free; shook out her wrists and wrapped her kimono around herself. 

“Can we talk now? Something’s bothering you, please just tell me what’s wrong so that we can fix it.” He stroked the back of his head. 

She looked him dead in the eye. “Fine. We’re wasting each other’s time.” 

His eyes widened. “What?” He rasped. 

“This _relationship_ is living on borrowed time. You know, when I was a little girl, Jax was my entire _world_. I followed him around everywhere, I used to beg my mom to let me hang out with him and Opie. When he patched in, we were still close, but since you guys came home from Stockton our relationship hasn’t been the same. Shit got real even before that. Donna was murdered by the niners-” 

Juice winced. Olivia wasn’t privy to the knowledge that Donna’s death had been an internal error. A lot of things were kept from her. For her own safety, of course. He said nothing, just nodded as she continued to speak. 

“Then that Zobelle shit. I remember my mom’s face like it was yesterday when she sat Jax and Clay down at the table and told them what had happened.” She trailed off. Stared into space as the painful memories resurrected. She took a deep breath and kept on. “I was on lockdown at the clubhouse for almost two months; longer than any of you were. I had armed escorts to and from school. And my parents wondered why I only had two friends: Emily and Noah.” 

Juice tilted his head in confusion. “You have more friends than that. You went to prom with a group of people, and aren’t you friends with Eli’s daughter?” 

She sneered. “Evelyn and I were _never_ friends, until recently, I guess. And those people, even the ones at the party, those weren’t my friends. Those were people whose parents fed them stories about me, about my family, who ooed and ahhed at me but never spoke a fucking word to me. Familiar faces.” 

She pursed her lips and shook her head. “Back to what I was saying. After that, Kip got stabbed and almost died from blood loss in Jax’s kitchen when Abel was kidnapped. My mom was on the run. Clay was never home and I’d temporarily moved into Jax and Tara’s house because I was sixteen and all by my fucking self; day in and day out. Just to end up alone again when Tara got kidnapped, and who can forget about Chibs getting blown up. And even through that, my relationship with Jax was solid. He still checked in with me; still made sure that I knew he was there for me no matter what.” 

And then Olivia paused. Juice had a feeling that she was finally getting to the bread and butter of what she needed to say. 

“But lately? Jax and I have never been more distant, and that shit scares me. I don’t know anything beyond what he and Clay tell me, which isn’t fucking much. But I know that it’s bad, haven’t you seen Tara lately? She’s spooked, Juice. Something is simmering; and it ain’t good.” 

Juice gulped. He remembered the night of his and Olivia’s first kiss; it had been at Opie and Lyla’s wedding. She’d been slightly buzzed and chatted him up. They were making out against a tree when he begrudgingly remembered that her eighteenth birthday was still a week away; and he’d abruptly put a stop to it. Something in his eyes had frightened her; and he’d assured her that everything was fine. He’d left to murder some Russians directly after that encounter. 

Their IRA gun deal was still in place; business as usual with Galen. Guns were their thing; they were supposed to be, at least. If the cartel got their way, and SAMCRO started muling coke, well... 

That would, indeed, be very bad. Especially if Olivia could already sense the heat. 

“So... you’re angry with me, because of...Jax?” He questioned, nervous. 

“Sort of. I know why my brother is being standoffish. He wants me to get the fuck out of Charming; before whatever storm is brewing comes down on all of us. That’s why he’s going to flip out when he finds out about this. And if you can’t even say no to Clay; to babysitting the girl that you cheated on me with-” 

“I didn’t _cheat_ on you, Liv-” 

“Let me finish!” She hollered at him. 

He put his hands up as a show of peace. “Okay!” He yelled back. 

“Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. If you can’t say no to Clay, how can I ever expect you to stand up to Jax? Let’s face it. Three months from now this shit will be over, and there’s nothing that either of us can do to prevent the inevitable. So, we should quit while we’re ahead.” She looked away at that. 

Juice clenched his jaw. “Are you saying that you want to break up?!” 

She looked back. “No. Not yet. I still want this summer, Juice. I’m just not expecting for it to continue on past that.” 

“So, what the fuck was that stunt you pulled with my ring? You told me that you didn’t care what anyone had to say and now you’re backtracking?” He said through gritted teeth. 

Her eyes began to rim with tears. “I didn’t care, but obviously you do! And if you’re not going to fight for this, for me, then what’s the point?” 

He scooted closer to her and wrapped her hands up in his. “I’ll fight for you. When the time comes. Listen to me. I can’t tell you what’s going on, but it’ll settle.” He hoped that it would settle. “And when it does, I’ll go to Clay and Jax and tell them myself.” 

“Jax will _kill_ you.” She whispered. 

He corrected himself. “ _Gemma_ and I will tell them. It’ll happen. And I’ll make it clear to them that I mean you no harm, that I _love_ you _,_ because I do.” 

She pounced on him. Dug crescent moons into his skin. Roughly brushed her lips against his jawline before she engulfed his lower lip into her mouth and sucked. They were still naked. Olivia felt him getting hard once again as his fingertips ghosted and then gripped onto her ass. She straddled him and filled herself to the brim. Pleasure soaked moans filled the room as she rode him to oblivion. Tears ran down her cheeks and he kissed them away. 

It wouldn’t be easy, but like hell, they’d try. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> This story will be updated at least once a week.
> 
> Reviews/comments are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
